A strange kind of Chaos
by Wolkenlied
Summary: Was wäre wenn Harry entführt würde?Wenn ihm ein seltsamer Trank eingeflößt würde, derselbst für den Einflößer ungeahnte Folgen mit sich bringt? Meine allererste HP-FF! Bitte schaut mal rein,ja?Nach ewigen Zeiten:Kapitel 17 up!
1. Prolog

Also, das hier ist meine erste HP-FF. Ich habe früher (vor mehreren Jahren) mal ansatzweise versucht FFs zu schreiben, aber nicht zu HP, aber ich hab sie nie beendet/veröffentlicht.  
  
Eigentlich mochte ich FanFictions gar nicht. Dachte ich - bis zu diesem Sommer zumindest. *smile* Was passiert ist seht ihr hier ja. Es ist noch lange nicht perfekt aber ich gebe mir große Mühe, und es wäre schön Reviews dazu zu bekommen. Das erleichtert es mir ungemein die Motivaton zum weiterschreiben aufzubringen. *bisschen bestätigung braucht*  
  
Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Ist ne gute, und sehr interessante Frage. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne zumindest...is Ansichtssache würd ich mal sagen. JETZT jedenfalls erst mal noch nicht!  
  
So, und jetzt geht´s los... Wünsche euch viel Spaß!:  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Damals wollte die Welt verändern. Bevor sie sich plötzlich änderte, ohne mich zu fragen." A. Dumbledore.*  
  
"Ich will keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Lass mich alleine, lasst mich doch endlich alle alleine! Ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden. Jeder den ich liebte hat mich verletzt! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Lass mich alleine, alleine!"  
  
Prolog  
  
"Puh." Mit einem Seufzer ließ der schlaksige Junge die buntbedruckten Plastikeinkaufstüten auf den Boden gleiten. Müde wischte er sich durch die wuscheligen schwarzen Haare und über die feuchte Stirn. Die Stirn, auf der eine Blitzförmige Narbe prangte. Harry Potter, der Junge der Lebte, stand in der sengenden Hitze der Sommersonne in der Innenstadt von Surrey** und fragte sich zum x-ten mal in den vergangenen Wochen, ob Dumbledore wohl immer noch genauso über den Ferien-Aufenthalt bei den Dursleys denken würde wie vor den Sommerferien, wenn Er bei dieser Hitze zu Fuß einkaufen gehen müsste. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was nützte es schon darüber nachzudenken?  
  
Er nahm die schweren Taschen wieder auf, und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Wieso war es bloß so fürchterlich heiß? Den ganzen Tag hatte er verschiedene andere Aufgaben erledigt, um abends, wenn es kühler war die Einkäufe zu erledigen. Aber es war nicht kühler geworden. Kein Stück. Und so ganz allmählich fragte er sich, ob sich alles gegen ihn verschworen hatte.  
  
Er verließ die belebte Einkaufsstraße, und setzte seinen Weg durch den Park fort. Im Grunde war das ein Umweg, doch der Schatten der Bäume spendete ihm zumindest ein wenig Kühle.  
  
Zu Anfang begegnete Harry noch spielenden Kindern, Familien mit Kinderwagen, Spaziergängern mit ihren Hunden, und dem einen oder anderen Pärchen, das giggelnd und eng umschlungen über die trockenen, Staubigen Wege stolperte. Nach einiger Zeit begann er zu frösteln. Tatsächlich kam es ihm wesentlich kälter und dunkler vor. Als er jedoch den Kopf hob um nach dem Sonnenstand zu sehen, strahlte sie ihm durch das dichte Blätterdach entgegen. "Vielleicht werde ich ja krank." Murmelte er zu sich selbst und lief weiter den Weg hinab, der jetzt eine Kurve machte. Zusätzlich zu der Kälte breitete sich jetzt noch ein seltsam mulmiges Gefühl in ihm aus Das ist doch Quatsch. Wieso fühle ich hier und jetzt, in einem simplen Park in der Muggelwelt Gefahr? Wieder fröstelte er. Und dann, plötzlich schmerzte seine Narbe. "Was zum..." keuchte Harry und öffnete mühsam die Augen, die er im ersten Schmerz schmerzerfüllt geschlossen hatte. "Nein...nein...da...das...kann.." die grünen Augen hinter den dicken Brillengläser wurden heftig aufgerissen.  
  
"Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte eine grausame Stimme  
  
Um Harry herum wurde alles schwarz.  
  
Ein paar Spaziergänger, die wenige Stunden darauf bei der Polizei erschienen, gaben mehrere volle Einkaufstüten und eine schwarz umrandete Brille ab, die sie laut eigener Aussage mitten auf dem Weg im Park vorgefunden hatten...  
  
*Diesen Satz habe ich mir gewissermaßen "entliehen" Ich weiß leider nicht mehr wann und wo ich ihn gehört habe, aber er war mir für den späteren Verlauf der Geschichte wichtig.  
  
**Ich nehme einfach mal an, das Surrey eine etwas größere Stadt ist ... 


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Ist ne gute und sehr berechtigte Frage. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne zumindest...is Ansichtssache würd ich mal sagen. JETZT jedenfalls erst mal noch nicht!  
  
So, und nu geht´s los...  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben! *************************************************************************  
  
"Damals wollte die Welt verändern. Bevor sie sich plötzlich änderte, ohne mich zu fragen." A. Dumbledore.*  
  
"Ich will keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Lass mich alleine, lasst mich doch endlich alle alleine! Ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden. Jeder den ich liebte hat mich verletzt! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Lass mich alleine, alleine!"  
  
Kapitel 1.  
  
Hermine Granger saß, den Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt mit geschlossenen Augen an ihrem Schreibtisch und schlief. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das geöffnete Fenster hereinkamen, kitzelten sie an der Nase. Sie nieste. Gähnend streckte sie die steifen Glieder. Am vergangenen Abend hatte sie ein höchst interessantes Buch über Animagi angefangen, und war schließlich völlig übermüdet darüber eingeschlafen.  
  
Gerade als sie aufstehen und in die Küche Frühstücken gehen wollte, kam eine Eule hereingeflattert, landete im Sturzflug auf Hermines Schreibtisch und warf Tinte, Federn, Bücher und Pergamentrollen bunt durcheinander. "Errol! Muss das denn jedes mal sein, hm?" Sie hob den Vogel auf ihren Arm und versuchte ungeschickt gleichzeitig den schwankenden Vogel zu stützen, und den Brief von seinem Rechten Bein zu lösen. "Ruh dich erst einmal etwas aus." Vorsichtig hob sie den Altersschwachen Kauz auf einen der wenigen Schränke, die nicht mit Büchern vollgestopft waren, und stellte ihm Wasser und etwas Nahrung auf kleinen Tellerchen hin. Inzwischen war sie derartige Störungen gewöhnt, schließlich beherbergte sie des öfteren die Eulen ihrer Freunde, wenn auch die wenigsten Vögel wie Errol benutzten - um genau zu sein war Ron der einzige. Als Errol dankbar fiepte, streichelte sie ihn kurz noch einmal, und ging dann mit der Pergamentrolle in der Hand die Treppe hinunter.  
  
In der Küche löste Hermine den Verschluss und entrollte den Brief. "Morgen Mum, Dad." Sagte sie, während sie mit der rechten Hand die Kaffeekanne ergriff. Plötzlich schrie sie auf, und nur Sekundenbruchteile später zerschellte die Kanne auf dem Boden, und verspritzte überall heißen Kaffee. "Hermine, Liebes was ist los?" fragte ihre Mutter besorgt und sprang auf. Hermine war kalkweiß geworden. Ihre Hände zitterten.  
  
Hermine, Es ist etwas passiert. Harry ist- war verschwunden und... - ich kann das nicht in einem Brief erklären. Bitte komm in den Fuchsbau sobald du kannst! Bring deine Schulsachen gleich mit, und einiges an Kleidung - noch mehr als sonst am besten sagt Mum - und beeil dich! Ich versteh im Moment gar nichts mehr und - wir brauchen dich.  
  
-Ron  
  
*********Flashback*******  
  
Stöhnend richtete Harry sich auf. "Was ..." das erste was ihm auffiel war das Fehlen seiner Brille und seines Zauberstabs. Na toll. Das zweite war ein unangenehm schweres Gewicht an seinem rechten Fußgelenk. Als er es abtastete, erkannte er es als eine jener Ketten, die man sonst in Mittelalterlichen Burgen und Schlössern besichtigen konnte. Gibt´s so was in Hogwarts eigentlich auch? Harry musste über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte doch wirklich anderes zu tun als über solchen Quatsch nachzudenken!  
  
Er konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. War er die ganze Zeit bewusstlos gewesen? Ihm fiel der Wald wieder ein. Die plötzliche Kälte, der Schmerz in der Name und - Voldemort.  
  
"Also hocke ich jetzt in einer Mittelalterlichen Folterkammer. Um genau zu sein, wahrscheinlich in Lord Voldemorts kleinen gemütlichen Spielzimmer. Genau hier wollte ich den Rest meiner Ferien verbringen." Das war zwar in seiner momentanen Lage auch nicht wesentlich nützlicher, aber immerhin vertrieb der Sarkasmus die letzte Benommenheit aus seinem Schädel.  
  
Seufzend lies er sich gegen die Mauer hinter ihm sinken. Es blieb ihm nichts übrig als abzuwarten. In diesem Moment fing es irgendwo an zu tropfen. Regelmäßige, unortbare Tropfgeräusche hallten in dem Kerker (oder Keller).  
  
Tropf  
  
Tropf  
  
Tropf  
  
...  
  
Nervös begann Harry mit der Hand auf dem Fußboden zu trommeln, zog seine Finger aber schnell wieder zurück. Der Boden unter seinen Händen fühlte sich nass und glitschig an. Angeekelt wischte er seine Hände an seiner viel zu weiten Jeans ab. Das Tropf-Geräusch machte ihn ungeduldig, und zerrte an seinen Nerven. In dem verzweifelten Versuch sich abzulenken, versuchte er sich detailliert an das zu erinnern, was passiert war bevor er hier gelandet war. Aber seine Gedanken schweiften bald von den Geschehnissen ab.  
  
Warum lebe ich eigentlich noch? Er hatte immer angenommen, dass sein Erzfeind ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit einfach töten würde. Warum die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöhen, das er befreit würde und Voldemort irgendwann vielleicht besiegte? Bescheuert. Warum denke ich jetzt darüber nach warum ich noch am Leben bin??? Ich sollte mich lieber darüber freuen, anstatt zu versuchen, die Motive eines größenwahnsinnigen Möchtegern-reinblütigen Zauberers z u analysieren!  
  
Wann würde es seinen Freunden wohl auffallen, das er nicht mehr bei den Dursleys war? Wenn auf ihre Briefe keine Antworten kamen? Oder erst, wenn er nicht wie verabredet kurz vor Ende der Ferien zum Fuchsbau kam? Und was war mit Sirius, seinem Paten?  
  
In diesem Moment hörte er wie ein Schlüssel in einem Schloss herumgedreht wurde. Dann hörte Harry das knirschende Öffnen alter Türscharniere. Verschwommen nahm er Licht war, das nun in den Raum hineinschien. Und Gestalten. Eine, groß und hager wirkend, und die andere klein und gebückt. Mit einem mal schmerzte seine Narbe wieder, so heftig, das er zusammenzuckte. "Harry Potter..." Natürlich erkannte er diese Stimme. Er brauchte nicht das Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, der seine Eltern, und im vergangenen Jahr auch Cedric ermordet hatte. Viel zu gut kannte er die Stimme, die ihn seit Jahren in seinen Träumen verfolgte. Die Stimme von Lord Voldemort.  
  
Er biß sich auf die Lippe um nicht vor Schmerz laut auf zu schreien, als der dunkle Lord näher trat. "...bedauerlicherweise warst du ja gestern zu weggetreten um unser Wiedersehen zu feiern. Wir haben dies sehr bedauert...nicht wahr, Wurmschwanz?" "Was-willst-du-von-mir?" Harry betonte jedes einzelne der Worte. "Was ich will?" ein grausames, schepperndes Lachen hallte durch den Keller. "Wie ich schon sagte..." antwortete er mit öliger Stimme. "Wir wollen das wiedersehen Gebührend feiern. Wie wäre es..." er winkte Wurmschwanz, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte näher "Wenn du zur Feier des Tages einen Trunk mit uns einnehmen würdest?"  
  
Harry war sich ganz sicher, das dies das allerletzte war was er wollte. Als ihm Peter Pettigrews verschwommene Gestalt näher kam, kämpfte Harry sich die Füße. "Verschwinde du Verräter!" schrie er hasserfüllt und trat nach dem kleinen Mann. "Petrificus Totalus" Harry wurde mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und gegen die Wand hinter ihm geschleudert. Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr bewegen, um sich gegen den Trank den sie ihm einflössen wollten wehren. "Harry, Harry, Harry..." Trotz seiner misslichen (um nicht zu sagen lebensgefährlichen) Lage fühlte er sich an Lockhart erinnert, der ihn immer so angesprochen hatte. Bei den Gedanken an einen Vergleich zwischen Lockhart und Voldemort, wollte ein hysterisches Lachen in ihm aufsteigen. "Wollen wir doch einmal sehen wie dir Wurmschwanz´ Willkommenstrunk schmeckt!"  
  
Pettigrew drückte Harrys Kopf nach hinten und hielt ihn dann mit seiner freien Hand die Nase zu, während er mit der anderen einen Kelch an Harrys Mund führte und eine dickflüssige, im Flackernden Licht einer Fackel gelb- grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit hineingoss.  
  
Harry wollte spucken, um sich schlagen, irgendetwas tun um zu verhindern, das die Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper gelangte. Doch da er sich nicht bewegen konnte, und er ersticken würde wenn er nicht schluckte gab er schließlich nach. Der widerliche Trank schmeckte gleichzeitig süß und salzig auf seiner Zunge. Der abartig bittere Nachgeschmack hätte ihn unter normalen Umständen zum würgen gebracht. Als Wurmschwanz ihn schließlich losließ sackte Harry in sich zusammen . Seine Eingeweiden brannten, und in seinem ganzen Körper schienen sich die Knochen zu verschieben.  
  
Kurz bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor, erinnerte sich Harry das er schon einmal solche Schmerzen verspürt hatte. Als die Knochen in seinem rechten Arm nachwuchsen.  
  
Als Harry erwachte, fühlte er sich vollkommen ausgelaugt. Er lag mit dem Gesicht auf dem kalten, nassen Boden, und hatte nicht die Kraft sich hochzustemmen. Sein Körper fühlte sich - abgesehen von der Schwäche und den fast gänzlich abgeklungenen Schmerzen - sehr seltsam an. Irgendwie...ungewohnt.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er von draußen Stimmen. "Es kann noch dauern bis der Trank seine ganze Wirkung entfaltet, Meister!" Wurmschwanz´ Stimme klang sehr aufgeregt "Auf die Dauer kommt es nicht an, wenn ich nur endlich erfahre was ich wissen will. Dumledore hat es- "  
  
Voldemort verstummte. Es schien eine dritte Person zu ihnen zu treten. Nach einem Moment hörte Harry wie jemand Böse zischte "Sie haben uns gefunden! Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie da sind. Wurmschwanz wir müssen..." in diesem Moment wurde Voldemort wieder unterbrochen, als das Geräusch von laut splitterndem Glas erklang. Dann hörte er nur noch unverständliche Schreie, die sich von seinem Gefängnis entfernten. Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf. Es sah so aus als würde er bald gerettet werden.  
  
Und wirklich wurde die Tür kurz darauf aufgerissen. Mehrere Menschen, und ein großer Hund, die Harry, der immer noch ohne Brille war und am Boden lag, nur verschwommen wahrnahm stürmten den Raum. Der Hund verwandelte sich im Lauf zurück in einen großen, dünnen Mann "Harry!"  
  
Er fühlte wie er herumgedreht wurde. Die Menschen kamen jetzt näher. Harry lächelte müde, froh endlich befreit zu sein. Das Licht einer Fackel fiel auf ihn, und er hörte wie mehrere Menschen erschrocken aufkeuchten. Irgendetwas war hier ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. "Harry...bist du das?" hörte er die entsetzte Stimme seines Paten...  
  
*strahl* Schön das es euch gefallen hat. Ich weiß der Prolog war ziemlich kurz *drop* ich hab bloß Soooo wenig Zeit zum schreiben... Dafür ist aber auch das erste Kapitel jetzt auch etwas länger.  
  
Achja, was ich noch sagen wollte, die Story spielt nach dem 4 Band, soll allerdings keine Alternative zum 5 sein!!!  
  
Bitte schreibt mir weiter ein paar Reviews, ob und wie es euch gefällt! Ohne Kritik kann ich nicht besser werden, und ich freue mich sehr darüber!  
  
Nibin: Das kommt alles noch *grins* Aber bis dahin dauert´s noch ein bisschen...  
  
Robbin: Hoffentlich gefällt´s dir auch!  
  
By Caro 


	3. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Ist ne gute und sehr berechtigte Frage. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne zumindest...is Ansichtssache würd ich mal sagen. JETZT jedenfalls erst mal noch nicht!  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben! *************************************************************************  
  
"Damals wollte die Welt verändern. Bevor sie sich plötzlich änderte, ohne mich zu fragen." A. Dumbledore.*  
  
"Ich will keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Lass mich alleine, lasst mich doch endlich alle alleine! Ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden. Jeder den ich liebte hat mich verletzt! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Lass mich alleine, alleine!"  
  
Kapitel 2.  
  
Harry lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. "Wie meinst du das?" fragte er stockend und erschrak über den Klang seiner Stimme. Das war nicht seine Stimme. Sie war viel heller und irgendwie - weiblicher?  
  
"Was ist hier los?" fragte er, und fühlte mit einem mal ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Was hat dieser eklige Trank bloß mit mir angestellt??? Mühsam versuchte er sich hochzustemmen.  
  
Sirius, der bisher mit einem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm gehockt hatte, half ihm jetzt sich aufzusetzen, und lehnte ihn gegen das kalte Mauerwerk. "Das wüsste ich auch mal gerne." Er schnaubte. "Aber du bist ganz sicher Harry?"  
  
Harry sah ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren. "Natürlich. Ich dachte immer ich wäre derjenige der ohne Brille nichts sehen kann, und nicht du! Wer sollte ich denn sonst sein?" diese Stimme, mit der er sprach die aber nicht seine war, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Ebenso wie die Schwäche seines Körpers, die Sprachlosigkeit der Personen um ihn herum, und zu guterletzt auch das seltsame Verhalten seines Paten.  
  
Dieser hob jetzt zögernd die Hand und strich der Gestalt vor sich die langen Schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn.  
  
LANGE SCHWARZE HAARE? In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles.  
  
Sirius konnte die Blitzförmige Narbe in der hellen Haut der Stirn erkennen. Aber konnte das sein? Natürlich, die Person vor ihm hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit dem Sohn seines verstorbenen Freundes. Da waren die großen grünen Augen, die strubbeligen Haare - sie hätten Zwillinge sein können - aber abgesehen davon war die Gestalt eindeutig die eines Mädchens...  
  
*******************Flashback ende****************************************  
  
Hustend trat Hermine aus dem Kamin der Weasleys. "Verdammtes Flohpulver." Energisch zerrte ihre Koffer aus dem Kamin hinter sich her, und warft schließlich einen entnervten Blick auf die Jungen die an dem Küchentisch saßen, und sie mehr oder minder fassungslos anstarrten. "Hermine!" "Also, wenn ihr jetzt genug gestarrt habt, dann hättet ihr vielleicht die Güte, mir mit meinen Koffern zu helfen, und mir schleunigst zu erklären was mit Harry passiert ist!"  
  
"Wir hatten dich frühestens morgen erwartet. Ron hat den Brief doch erst vor ein paar Stunden abgeschickt..." meinte George entschuldigend "...aber wir freuen uns natürlich das du da bist!" sprach Fred weiter.  
  
"So wie ihr redet und ausseht, kann es also nicht allzu schlimm sein was mit Harry passiert ist. Wo ist er? Und wo sind die anderen? Bringt ihr mich bitte hin?" Hermine hatte absolut keine Lust sich allzu lange von den Weasley-Zwillingen aufhalten zu lassen.  
  
"Also...ermh..." fing Fred an "Vielleicht solltest du dich erst mal hinsetzen." half sein Bruder ihm. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich will das ihr mich auf der Stelle zu Harry bringt." "Weißt du, die Sache ist nämlich etwas..." "heikel!" "Genau, heikel. Und es wäre absolut unverantwortlich von uns wenn wir dich jetzt einfach so, unvorbereitet da reinstolpern ließen." "Unverantwortlich?" Hermine schnaubte. "Ich werde mir von EUCH ganz bestimmt nichts über Verantwortung erzählen lassen. Aber wenn ihr nicht wollt - gut, dann gehe ich eben alleine." Mit diesen Worten begann sie die Treppen zu Rons Zimmer hinauf zu steigen.  
  
Fred und George wechselten einen Blick, dann rasten sie hinter dem Mädchen hinterher. "Hermine, es ist wirklich..." "schwierig, du solltest wirklich nicht einfach so da rauf gehen..." "Genau, wir wollen wirklich nur dein" "und Harrys." George sprach weiter "Exakt, und natürlich Harrys bestes!"  
  
Verzweifelt versuchten sie Hermine festzuhalten, die jetzt vor Rons Zimmertür stand, aus der Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen. Diese öffnete aber, ohne anzuklopfen, einfach die Tür.  
  
Ihr bot sich ein ziemlich seltsames Bild. Ron saß, mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck, auf einem umgedrehten Stuhl neben seinem Bett, und starrte Hermine an. Auf dem Boden saßen Sirius Black, Harrys Pate, Remus Lupin, ihr ehemaliger DADA-Lehrer und Ginny Weasley, deren Begrüßungs- - Lächeln eine Mischung aus Lachen und Verwirrung war. Ihre Köpfe hatten sich ihr ebenfalls Zugewandt als sie die Tür öffnete. Außer den genannten befanden sich im Zimmer noch Professor Dumbledore, der in einer Art Ohrensessel saß, Mr. Weasley der neben demselben stand und mit ihm sprach, und Mrs Weasley, die neben dem Bett stand. Im Bett selber lag ein Mädchen das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wobei ihr die grünen Augen, die schwarzen Haare, und schließlich der resignierte Gesichtsausdruck unheimlich bekannt und vertraut erschienen...  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft "Hallo Harry, wo hast du deine Brille gelassen?" einen Moment lang verstummten alle im Raum und starrten sie fassungslos an. Dann verzog sich Rons Gesicht und er fing an zu Lachen, bis ihm die Tränen kamen. Die anderen bemühten sich nach Kräften sich zu beherrschen, was aber den wenigsten gelang. Ginny versuchte ihr Lachen hinter einem Taschentuch zu verbergen, während Sirius nach hinten gekippt war, einige von Rons Büchern mitgerissen hatte, und nun unter Büchern begraben hemmungslos lachte. Harry selbst hatte sich in seine Kissen fallen lassen, und schüttelte sich vor lachen. Es tat gut lachen zu können.  
  
"Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was daran so witzig sein soll!" Meinte Hermine einige Zeit später, als sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten. "Du hättest dich sehen sollen." Meinte Ron immer noch kichernd "Ich hatte echt alles erwartet von dir zu hören, aber nicht Harry wo hast du deine Brille gelassen!" Er prustete.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Könnte mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären was das alles hier bedeutet?" Harry bedachte den kichernden Ron mit einem halb belustigt halb ärgerlichen Blick "Ron, wenn du jetzt nicht damit aufhörst, dann musst du raus gehen während ich Hermine alles erzähle." Nach dem Lachanfall fühlte er sich jetzt deutlich besser als vorher. Außerdem war jetzt ja Hermine da - und bekanntlich wusste Hermine immer irgendeinen Rat, den man bekam ob man es nun wollte oder nicht. Als Ron sich schließlich zusammengerissen hatte, fing Harry an Hermine alles zu erzählen......  
  
"Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher," fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu nachdem Harry geendet hatte "aber wir vermuten, das der Trank nicht die Wirkung hatte die Voldemort sich erhofft hatte. Es scheint irgendetwas an der Zubereitung fehlgeschlagen zu sein. Anhand von Harrys Beschreibungen, werden wir versuchen herauszufinden, um was für ein Gebräu es sich handelte, und wie wir ein Gegenmittel herstellen können." Er seufzte "Aber bis dahin wird einige Zeit vergehen. Bevor du hier hereingeplatzt bist..." er zwinkerte ihr lächeln zu "waren wir grade dabei zu entscheiden wie es jetzt erst einmal weitergehen soll."  
  
"Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht als Mädchen nach Hogwarts gehen." Meldete Harry sich zu Wort. Er fand die ganze Sache weder angenehm noch lustig, aber was konnte er anderes machen, als sich vorerst damit abzufinden? Trotzdem würde er nicht nach Hogwarts gehen um sich dem Spott seiner Mitschüler auszusetzen.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sich an das Fußende von Harrys Bett gesetzt, und die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen. "Du kannst doch nicht die ganze Zeit der Schule fernbleiben!" Harry seufzte frustriert. Es war klar gewesen das Hermine das sagen würde. "Die Schule fängt in zwei Wochen wieder an. Ich nehme nicht an, das ein Gegenmittel bis dahin gefunden werden kann..." sie sah ihren Schulleiter fragend an. Dieser schüttelte verneinend den Kopf "also werden wir uns wohl überlegen müssen, wie wir das mit Hogwarts anstellen."  
  
"ICH GEHE SO NICHT IN DIE SCHULE, HERMINE!" Sie wollte es wirklich nicht verstehen. "Ich hab keine Lust mich vor der gesamten Schule zu blamieren! Außerdem wüsste in kürzester Zeit jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe darüber bescheid - Voldemort eingeschlossen." Bei dem Namen zuckte Hermine zusammen. Komisch. Ich dachte sie hätte sich längst daran gewöhnt.  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Das Mädchen schien vollkommen in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Dann hob sie plötzlich den Kopf. "Und was wäre, wenn du nicht als Harry Potter wieder zur Schule gehen würdest?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Und, hat es euch gefallen? Es hat mir riesen Spaß gemacht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben! *smile* Aber insgesamt macht mir das schreiben sowieso furchtbar viel Spaß!  
  
Sooo viele Reviews! *staun* Vielen lieben Dank! *verbeug* Werde mir mühe geben so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. Kann aber nicht versprechen das ich so schnell(?!?) bin wie in den letzten Tagen, weil ich genötigt wurde mal wieder an meinen eigenen Storys weiterzuschreiben - Gell Heneksnape? *zwinker*  
  
Matjes: Hab mich extra doll beeilt!  
  
ShadeFleece: Schön das sie dir gefällt! *freu*  
  
Nibin: Wird gemacht! *salutier*  
  
Mbi13: Ich mache glaube ich manchmal den Fehler ein bisschen hastig zu schreibe *drop* Vielleicht hat Siri Harry ja gewittert? *gg* Bin auch froh mich überwunden zu haben!  
  
Deathsoul: Waah! *hinter der nächsten Ecke versteck* Sorry, ich bemüh mich längere Kapitel zu schreiben, aber ich hab halt auch noch andere Pflichten... *zwinker* und mit dem Aufhören an spannenden Stellen.... *breitgrins* da lass ich einfach nicht mit mir reden... *ohren zuhalt* Danke für das Kompliment! *rotwerd* 


	4. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Ist ne gute und sehr berechtigte Frage. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne zumindest... is Ansichtssache würd ich mal sagen. JETZT jedenfalls erst mal noch nicht!  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben! *************************************************************************  
  
"Damals wollte die Welt verändern. Bevor sie sich plötzlich änderte, ohne mich zu fragen." A. Dumbledore.*  
  
"Ich will keine Entschuldigungen mehr. Lass mich alleine, lasst mich doch endlich alle alleine! Ich will nicht mehr verletzt werden. Jeder den ich liebte hat mich verletzt! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Lass mich alleine, alleine!"  
  
Kapitel 3.  
  
Nur wiederwillig öffnete Harry am nächsten Morgen die Augen. Nachdem der größte Teil der Mehr oder minder Betroffenen (alle außer Harry selbst) Hermines Idee für die perfekte Lösung erklärt hatten, war sein Schicksal für die nächsten Wochen praktisch besiegelt gewesen. "Es ist ganz einfach Harry," hatte Hermine ihm kurz vorm Gute-Nacht-Sagen erklärt "wenn du absolut nicht als Mädchen nach Hogwarts möchtest, kannst du problemlos alles auffliegen lassen, und jede Hilfe von uns ignorieren. Allerdings werden dann alle wissen wer du bist. Wenn du aber endlich aufhören willst dich wie ein kleines trotziges Kind zu benehmen, dann helfen Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und ich dir, als Mädchen in Hogwarts klar zu kommen." An dieser stelle hatte sie breit gegrinst. "Das wird zwar ein hartes Stück Arbeit, aber wir werden garantiert unseren Spaß dabei haben."  
  
Das SIE dabei Spaß haben würden stand für ihn außer Zweifel. Die Frage war bloß, wie es ihm dabei gehen würde.  
  
Grummelnd kuschelte er sich tiefer in die Kissen von seinem - eigentlich Rons Bett. Ron war für die Nacht in das Zimmer der Zwillinge geschickt worden. "Warum können Harry und ich nicht in einem Zimmer schlafen, Mum? Wir schlafen seit vier Jahren im selben Schlafsaal!" "Das ist mir egal." Hatte Mrs Weasley beharrt "Es geht... es geht ihm noch nicht wieder ganz gut, Basta. Du kannst doch problemlos bei Fred und George- " "Mum, sie werden wahrscheinlich ihre neuesten Entwicklungen an mir testen während ich schlafe!" "Wie kommst du denn darauf, Ronniespätzchen?" Harry konnte sich noch sehr genau an das grinsen der beiden Zwillinge erinnern. "Als ob wir unserem eigenen Bruder so etwas antun würden!" Ron hatte sich schließlich überzeugen lassen. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht, wie Harry, das Geflüsterte "Leuchtbonbons" gehört, als die Zwillinge den Raum verließen.  
  
Vorsichtig streckte und dehnte er seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz wohl darin, und er wusste ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wie genau er jetzt aussah. Schließlich hatte Dumbledore nicht einfach in die Polizeistation, wo, wie man ihm erzählt hatte, die Einkäufe und seine Brille gelandet waren, hereinspazieren und Harrys Brille zurückverlangen. Sie hatten gestern beschlossen, das Harry so bald wie möglich mit Hermine in die Muggelwelt fahren sollte, um eine neue Brille zu kaufen. Wo kaufen eigentlich Zauberer ihre Brillen? Harrys Gedankengang wurde von einem heftigen Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.  
  
"Ja?" Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spaltbreit, und Hermine steckte ihren Kopf herein. "Guten Morgen Harry! Wie geht´s dir?" Ohne eine Reaktion ab zu warten, betrat sie das Zimmer. Auf den Armen trug sie einige Kleidungsstücke, unter anderem etwas, das aussah wie ein Rock. "Hermine, ich werde keinen Rock anziehen!" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und warum nicht?" "Darum. Weil ich ein Junge bin, und kein Mädchen." "Falsch. Im Moment..." Sie taxierte ihn von oben bis unten mit den Augen "BIST du ein Mädchen." "Nur äußerlich!" "Eben. Und du sollst den Rock ja auch nur äußerlich anziehen." "HERMINE!" "Stell dich doch nicht so an! Es ist doch nur ein Kleidungsstück! Und du hast doch letztes Jahr auch einen Festumhang getragen." "Klar, aber da hatte ich eine Hose drunter. Ich will nicht, das mich alle in einem Rock sehen. Ron wird sich totlachen!" Der Gedanke daran, einen Rock zu tragen war ihm wirklich ziemlich unangenehm. Röcke waren etwas für Mädchen. Und er war definitiv KEIN Mädchen.  
  
Hermine seufzte resigniert. "Von mir aus, du kannst auch eine Jeans anziehen. Aber ein Rock würde dir bestimmt gut stehen!" Harry sah sie an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Hermine zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. "Na gut. Versuch es mal mit der Jeans hier... steh mal kurz auf, ich glaub du bist ein Stück größer als ich." Wiederwillig folgte er ihrer Anweisung und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. Seine Beine waren noch etwas wackelig, und ebenso wie seine Handgelenke, kamen sie ihm wesentlich schmaler vor. Nachdenklich hielt Hermine ihm die Hose an.  
  
"Ich hatte es mir fast gedacht." Meinte Hermine seufzend. "Du bist zu groß. Ich bezweifle, das meine Jeans dir passen werden." "Dann kann ich meine eigenen Sachen tragen?" Fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Hermine grinste ihn an "Nein." "Und warum nicht?" "Ganz einfach, zum einen würde es in Hogwarts auffallen, wenn du deine normale Kleidung trägst, und zum anderen ist das wenige, was du im Moment hier hast, ziemlich hinüber. Sagt zumindest Mrs Weasley." Harry stöhnte. "Hermine, kein Mensch achtet auf das was ich trage!" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf "Typisch Junge. Es gibt eine Menge Leute die auf so etwas achten, das geb ich dir schriftlich!" Sie schlug Harrys ausgestreckte Hand weg "das war rein rhetorisch." Frustriert fuhr sie sich durch die wuscheligen Haare. "Und jetzt tu mir einen Gefallen und zieh an was ich dir sage. Ansonsten lasse ich dich nackt runtergehen!" Irgendwie hatte Harry das untrügliche Gefühl, das sie durchaus in der Lage dazu war.  
  
In Harrys Magen grummelte es bedenklich. Allerdings wurde sein Hunger aber von einem unangenehmen Gefühl überschattet. "Hermine?" Murmelte er "Hmh?" "Muss ich WIRKLICH so runter gehen?" "Oh Harry!" Ungeduldig blieb sie am Treppenabsatz stehen "was soll das denn? Ginny und ich haben uns wirklich mühe gegeben, und du trägst doch keinen Rock, oder?" Da musste er ihr recht geben. Allerdings wäre es ihm inzwischen lieber gewesen einen weiten Rock zu tragen, anstatt eine von Hermines viel zu kurzen Hosen. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, waren ihre Jeans tatsächlich zwar zu kurz, aber ansonsten saßen sie eigentlich ganz gut - meinten zumindest Hermine und Ginny, die Hermine sich zur Unterstützung dazugeholt hatte. Nach Harrys Persönlicher Meinung saß sie viel zu eng. Nicht das sie unbequem gewesen wäre, aber es war ein ziemlich ungewohntes Gefühl.  
  
Das üble Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde noch wesentlich schlimmer, als sie die Küche betraten. Die Gespräche, die noch eben bunt durcheinander und lautstark geführt worden waren, verstummten augenblicklich. Die Blicke sämtlicher männlicher Anwesenden waren starr auf Harry gerichtet, der langsam rot anlief und stehen blieb. Ungerührt packte Hermine ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich zu der Bank. "Hört auf so zu starren! Ihr macht es noch schlimmer für ihn, als es so schon ist!" Schimpfte Mrs. Weasley dann wandte sie sich Harry zu der inzwischen mit einem ziemlich bedröppelten Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Hermine und Ginny gequetscht dasaß "was möchtest du gerne essen?" Mit einem Mal kam wieder Bewegung in die Gesellschaft. "Tschuldige Harry." "Tut und leid." "Wir waren bloß..." "ein bisschen überrascht." "Wieso?" Fragte Hermine, und sah von dem Brötchen auf, das sie gerade schmierte "Ihr wusstet doch gestern schon Bescheid oder?" "Jahaa..." meinte Ron, "Aber..." er warf Harry einen entschuldigenden Blick zu "WISSEN und SEHEN ist n´ganz schöner Unterschied." "Was im Klartext heißt..." begann Fred "das du ein sehr hübsches Mädchen abgibst, Alter." Beendete George den Satz und grinste ihn breit an.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermine und Harry auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Die Restlichen Anwesenden - ausschließlich minderjährige Weasleys, da Sirius, Lupin und Dumbledore schon am Abend zuvor nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, und Mr Weasley im Ministerium war - wurden von ihrer Mutter zu Hausarbeit verdonnert. Harry dachte sich, das er um einiges Lieber Hausarbeit verrichten würde als einkaufen zu gehen. Allerdings war das was er wollte, im Moment nicht sonderlich gefragt.  
  
"Du brauchst neue Umhänge." Meinte Hermine, während sie sich die letzten Reste Staubige Asche von den Ärmeln wischte. "Muss das sein?" Fragte Harry gequält. Sie befanden sich gerade auf dem Weg zu Gringotts um etwas Geld abzuholen. "Klar. Mädchenumhänge sind etwas anders geschnitten als die von Jungs. Außerdem..." sie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu "haben sich deine Maße etwas geändert." Harry ging einige Schritt schneller als sie, damit sie nicht sah das er rot wurde. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das wieder alles normal wäre. Das ER wieder normal wäre.  
  
"Hey, lauf nicht weg!" Hermine beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen. "Wir müssen uns noch einen Namen überlegen." "Einen Namen?" Fragte er dümmlich. "Klar. Schließlich soll dich ja keiner erkennen. Wie würdest du denn gerne heißen?" "Harry Potter?" Flüsterte er leise vor sich hin. "Hast du was gesagt?" "Nein..." "Schau, du musst es mal positiv sehen..." sie fasste ihn am Arm, und verlangsamte so seine Schritte "Es ist eine Chance, eine einmalige Chance. Wenn du nach Hogwarts zurückgehst, dann wirst du nicht berühmt sein. Das war es doch was du immer wolltest, nicht?" Sie nahm sanft seine Hand in ihre "du kannst sehen, wie die Leute auf den Menschen der du bist reagieren."  
  
SO hatte er das bis jetzt nicht gesehen. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich damit abfinden ein Mädchen zu sein - es war ja nicht für immer. Zumindest hoffte er das. Diese Dinge gingen ihm gerade durch den Kopf, als er und Hermine schließlich - nach einem Besuch bei Gringotts, wo sie "im Auftrag von Harry Potter" (...) einige Galleonen abgehoben und in normales Geld umgetauscht hatten - durch den Tropfenden Kessel in die Muggelwelt gingen.  
  
Beim Optiker übernahm Hermine dann die Führung, und erstand letztendlich eine nagelneue Brille (die Harry als Junge nie im Leben anziehen würde) und blaue Kontaktlinsen. "Puuh. Ich dachte, er würde niemals aufhören darüber zu jammern, wie furchtbar es wäre, die Farbe deiner "strahlend grünen Augen" zu verfälschen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sehen nicht blau aus." "Stimmt. Ich würde die Farbe mit meergrün umschreiben." Harry stöhnte. "Meergrüne Augen. Wunderbar, echt wunderbar." So sehr ihn der Optiker frustriert hatte, so war er doch froh, endlich wieder vernünftig sehen zu können.  
  
Die Winkelgasse sah scharf eben wesentlich besser aus als verschwommen. Gedankenverloren sah er in der Gegend herum, während Hermine neben ihm vor sich hinplapperte "und dann musst du... Harry! Harry pass auf!" Erschrocken hob er den Kopf. Vor ihm baute sich mit einem Mal ein großer Karren auf, der mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zuraste. Wie gelähmt stand er da, unfähig auszuweichen oder sich überhaupt zu bewegen, als ihn plötzlich jemand packte, und zur Seite riss.  
  
Der Karren raste rumpelnd weiter durch die Enge Gasse, während Harry keuchend in einem Bündel aus Armen und Beinen am Straßenrand lag. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und hob den Kopf "Dan..." In diesem Moment wurde er gleichzeitig zweier Dinge gewahr, die ihn gleichermaßen erschreckten. Zum einen sah er zum ersten mal seit seiner Verwandlung in ein Mädchen mehr von sich als nur seine Augen, in einem Spiegel, der an der Gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zum Verkauf stand, und zum anderen sah er, wer ihn da gerade eben gerettet hatte. "Malfoy!"  
  
*************************************************************************** Also, das war das dritte Kapitel. Ich weiß, es ist nicht so gut wie die ersten beiden, aber ich hab mir alle mühe gegeben, und das musste ich unbedingt so schreiben. *smile* Das nächste wird wieder interessanter, versprochen! *breitgrins*  
  
Hab mich echt beeilt, aber schneller, und mehr schaffe ich im Moment einfach nicht. *traurigguck* Ich werde wohl kürzere Chaps schreiben, aber dafür so häufig wie möglich was hochladen....  
  
Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! Ich hätte nie gedacht das es jemandem wirklich gut gefallen könnte! *rotwerd* Ich bin total glücklich! *hüpf*  
  
Matjes: Ob er gut aussieht? *ganzbreitesgrinsen aufsetz* Genaueres zum Aussehen kommt im nächsten Chapter... Ich freu mich riesig das es dir gefällt! Hoffentlich liest du es auch weiter gerne!  
  
Angel344: Wird gemacht! *smile*  
  
Deathsoul: *grins* Es hat seinen Grund das die Story unter der Kategorie Humor läuft ;-) Danke das du gelacht hast und Spaß beim lesen hattest! Werde mich auch weiter bemühen! Wenn du mir weiter solche Komplimente machst, dann wird ich vor lauter geschmeichelt-sein noch ganz wuschig! *smile* Vielen Dank!  
  
Kitty1986: Das ist ein Kompliment! Danke, ich hoffe du wirst nicht enttäsuscht!  
  
Yvymaus: *strahl* Hier ist das nächste Kapitel!  
  
Zissy: Das hoffe ich auch! Freue mich auch sehr aufs schreiben...Genaueres zu Harrys Tarunung kommt auch noch im nächsten Kapitel... *zwinker*  
  
By. Caro 


	5. Ganz wichtige Anmerkungen bitte,bitte l...

Ganz wichtige Anmerkungen...  
  
Guckuk ihr lieben! Tut mir leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen, das neue Kapitel gibt´s voraussichtlich erst heute abend, oder aber Samstag früh - Je nachdem wann ich dazu komme es zuende zu schreiben. Hatte eine etwas schwierige Woche, und bin deshalb einfach nicht zum schreiben gekommen. Ist schwierig eine lustige Fanfic zu schreiben, wenn man grad voll die Depris hat... *drop* Leider hab ich, bevor das nächste Chapter erscheint noch eine gaaaaanz große Bitte, ich brauche nämlich dringend eure Hilfe ;-)  
  
Also, ich benötige Dringends einen Beta-Reader für "A strange kind of chaos". Am liebsten wär mir jemand, der schon ein bisschen Erfahrung im Korrekturlesen hat, und wirklich Spaß dran hat. Außerdem sollte er/sie möglichst mehrmals täglich online sein, und genügend Zeit haben, ein Chapter innerhalb von 1-2 Tagen fertig durchzulesen und zu korrigieren - die zukünftigen Kapitel werden voraussichtlich nicht länger werden als die bisher erschienenen.  
  
Der-oder Diejenige sollte sich aber auch darauf einstellen, das ich ab und zu Frage, ob ich bestimmte Dinge so oder so schreiben soll. Darum wäre mir eben jemand, der ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung mit Fanfics hat als ich auch am liebsten. Denke aber, das die meisten hier das haben. *smile* Ich bin manchmal nämlich ziemlich unsicher, und dann höre ich gerne noch eine zweite Meinung.  
  
Nya... unter Beta-Lesen verstehe ich Rechtschreibung überprüfen, gucken ob ich nichts doppelt und dreifach schreibe, oder aber die hälfte von einem Satz vergessen habe *zwinker* Außerdem verstehe ich darunter inhaltliche Korrekturen bzw. Korrekturvorschläge, da mir da auch des öfteren Fehler unterlaufen. Zuletzt habe ich auch grundsätzlich nichts gegen Wortvorschläge - wenn ich Wortwiederholungen habe, oder dem Beta eine passendere Beschreibung einfällt.  
  
Also, wenn ihr Lust dazu habt, oder mir jemanden vermitteln könnt, bin ich euch mehr als dankbar! Meldet euch entweder per ICQ (249040318) oder aber per Email (FynnleFay@aol.com) mit entsprechendem Thema.  
  
*knuddel* Caro 


	6. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Ist ne gute und sehr berechtigte Frage. Nicht im eigentlichen Sinne zumindest... is Ansichtssache würd ich mal sagen. JETZT jedenfalls erst mal noch nicht!  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben, Für Meli-chan und Nin-chan weil ich ohne sie niemals angefangen hätte Fanfics zu lesen, und für die ganzen lieben Leutz, die sich das hier durchlesen, reviewen, und mich damit total motivieren. *knuddel* Ich hab euch lieb! *************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 4.  
  
Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, das er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Wieso hatte er nur Malfoys Namen gesagt? Er hätte Malfoy niemals zeigen dürfen, das er ihn kannte! Panisch starrte er seinen Erzfeind an, der kopfschüttelnd halb auf ihm lag. Hatte er ihn vielleicht nicht gehört? Warum ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy! Warum ausgerechnet die Person, von der er als letztes gewollt hatte, das sie herausfand was mit ihm passiert war?  
  
Draco Malfoy schüttelte benommen den Kopf, der eben Bekanntschaft mit einem ziemlich spitzen Knie gemacht hatte. Was für ein verrückter Tag. Was um Himmels willen war in ihn gefahren, das er einfach so ein Wildfremdes Mädchen vor dem sicheren Tod rettete? Schande über mich. Nunja. Wenigstens habe ich eine gute Ausrede für mein Verhalten... Er schob sich von dem Mädchen um sie von seinem Gewicht zu entlasten, und begutachtete sie anschließend von oben bis unten. Draco war sich sicher, noch niemals so ein Geschöpf gesehen zu haben. Sie war groß und schlank, mit dünnen, zerbrechlich wirkenden Gelenken. "Sie sieht aus wie eine Elfe", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht war ebenfalls schmal und spitz, wurde aber ganz von großen, scheu wirkenden blauen - oder - grünen? Augen beherrscht. Der blonde Junge vermochte nicht zu sagen welche Farbe sie wirklich hatten. Es kam auch gar nicht darauf an. Tatsache war, das sie, ebenso wie die blau-schwarzen langen Haare, die sich aus einem Band gelöst hatten und nun wuschelig bis zu ihrer Taille reichten, wunderschön waren. "Hast du dir weh getan?" Fragte er sanft. Verblüffung stand in den Augen des Mädchens. "Ich... äh...", stotterte sie.  
  
Sie sah anders aus. Anders als jede Person die er zuvor gesehen hatte. Und doch kam sie ihm unglaublich vertraut vor. Ohne es zu wollen, hob er die Hand, um ihre Wange zu berühren.  
  
Harry stockte der Atem. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, ganz alleine mit Malfoy auf der Welt zu sein.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Erklang plötzlich eine mehr als spöttische Stimme neben ihnen. Wütend über die Störung, und auf die Person, die sich zwischen ihn und dieses Mädchen gestellt hatte, hob der Angesprochene den Kopf - und stöhnte. "Granger." Ich dachte ich hätte endlich Ferien! - von dir. Erzähl mir jetzt bloß nicht, das sich Potter und das Wiesel auch hier herumtreiben!" "Ich wüsste gar nicht was dich das angeht." Meinte diese kalt. Dann beugte sie sich zu dem - zu SEINEM!!! Mädchen hinunter "Alles okay? Kannst du aufstehen?" stützend packte sie den Arm des anderen Mädchens, bis sie wieder mit wackligen Beinen auf dem Boden stand.  
  
Was ist bloß in mich gefahren? Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. SEIN Mädchen, ja? Wie kam er dazu so etwas auch nur zu denken?  
  
"Pass gefälligst das nächste mal besser auf deine Freundin auf!" schnauzte er Hermine an, bevor er die Flucht ergriff.  
  
Fassungslos starrte Harry hinter dem blonden Jungen her, der sich eilig entfernte. "Was war das denn jetzt?" fragte ihn Hermine. Ihre Stimme hörte sich so geschockt an, wie er sich fühlte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." antwortete Harry leise, fast flüsternd.  
  
********************** "Harry, komm da raus." "Nein." "Warum nicht?" Fragte Hermine genervt. "Ich dachte wir hätten die Kleidersache heute morgen schon geklärt!" "Schau, ich habe hier noch zwei Hosen, die..." Der Vorhang raschelte, und ein ziemlich roter Kopf unter wuscheligen Haaren, starrte Hermine und Ginny böse an. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich SO WAS anziehen muss!" "Was ist an ein- zwei Kleidern so schlimm?" "Sie passen mir nicht!" Das Gesicht wurde, soweit das noch möglich war, noch röter. "Nein?" "NEIN!!!" "Aber warum kommst du dann nicht raus, damit WIR sehen können ob sie passen?" "W...weil, weil..." stotterte er. Ginny grinste plötzlich und flüsterte Hermine etwas zu. In einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis riss Hermine die Augen auf, und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Sag mal... hast du zufällig ein Problem mit der Unterwäsche?" "Pschschscht!" Harrys Gesicht hatte nun endgültig die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen. In einem Verzweifelten Versuch seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, meinte er "Mädchen". Ich weiß sowieso nicht warum ich so einen Quatsch anziehen muss!" Ginny hatte sich inzwischen auf den Boden plumpsen lassen, und kicherte hemmungslos. "Das ist kein Quatsch." Wies Hermine ihn zurecht, dann stupste sie Ginny an "Hör auf zu lachen Ginny, damit machst du es ihm nur noch schwerer. Geh statt dessen lieber schon mal nach Nachthemden gucken." "Ich werde auf keinen Fall so ein Teil mit Rüschchen anziehen!" "Du ziehst an, was ich dir sage!" Zischte Hermine aufgebracht. "Hör jetzt endlich auf rumzunörgeln, sonst jage ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals!" So, und jetzt rutsch mal ein Stück, und lass mich reinkommen!"  
  
Es war Abend, bis sie schließlich wieder im Fuchsbau ankamen. Mrs Weasley hatte die Schulsachen für alle gekauft, und war erst später zu Harry, Hermine und Ginny gestoßen. Harry hatte seine Lippen zu einem Schmollmund verzogen, und ignorierte Hermine und Ginny. Hermine war auch nicht wesentlich besserer Laune, und als Ron sie fragte, wie ihr Tag gewesen wäre, hatte sie ihm nur einen Bösen Blick zugeworfen, "Männer!" Gemurmelt und war türenknallend in ihrem und Ginny 's Zimmer verschwunden. Ginny hingegen schien sich köstlich amüsiert zu haben, und saß am Küchentisch. Allem Anschein nach erzählte sie den Zwillingen gerade vom Tag, musste zwischendurch aber immer wieder abbrechen, weil sie vor lachen kein Wort mehr herausbrachte. "Mädchen", dachte Harry.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Abendessen verzog Harry sich ebenfalls, unter dem Vorwand müde zu sein, in sein Bett. Im Grunde hatte er aber lediglich vor den aufmerksamen, neugierigen Blicken der männlichen Anwesenden fliehen wollen. Sahen alle Jungs Mädchen immer so an? Und wie ertrugen sie das ohne verrückt zu werden? Seufzend dachte er an den vergangenen Tag. Warum hatte Malfoy ihn gerettet? Sicher hätte er es nicht getan, wenn er gewusst hätte wer ich wirklich bin!  
  
Er kletterte wieder aus dem Bett und zog sich einen Stuhl vor den Spiegel an Rons Zimmerwand. Im Halbdunkel der Kerze, die neben seinem Bett in einem Luftzug flackerte, sah er sein "neues" Gesicht. Was wäre eigentlich gewesen, wenn ich von Anfang an als Mädchen geboren worden wäre? Hätten die Dursleys mich besser behandelt? Er schnitt sich Selbst eine Grimasse. Vermutlich nicht. Aber es wäre alles anders gewesen. Vielleicht wäre Hermine meine allerbeste Freundin geworden. Ron hätte mich wohl auch anders behandelt. Und Malfoy... im Spiegel vor sich konnte er sehen das er rot wurde.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd verjagte er solche Gedanken und wandte sich aufmerksam seinem Spiegelbild zu. Fahl leuchteten seine Grünen Augen (er hatte die Kontaktlinsen zum schlafen aus-, und seine neue Brille angezogen) in dem etwas blassen Gesicht, das ihm viel zu spitz vorkam. Seine Haare waren jetzt zwar viel länger, aber immer noch unmöglich zu bändigen. Hermine und Ginny hatten protestiert als er vorschlug, sie abzuschneiden. Und so kringelten sie sich seinen Rücken hinunter, hingen in seiner Stirn und kitzelten ihn an den Ohren, in glänzenden blauschwarz schimmernden Strähnen. Mürrisch packte er eins der Haarbänder die Hermine ihm gegeben hatte und fasste seine Mähne zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Vorne in der Stirn verdeckten die Haare gerade so seine Blitzförmige Narbe. Hermine hatte versprochen ihm zu zeigen wie er sie überschminken konnte - und sie wollte nach einem Zauber suchen um eine Illusion darüber zu legen.  
  
Insgesamt konnte er an sich wirklich nichts finden, was die Weasleys so faszinierte. Er fand sich viel zu dünn, und abgesehen von seinen Augen - die er auch schon vorher gehabt hatte - war doch wirklich nichts besonderes an ihm. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen frustriert, stand er auf, und ging endgültig ins Bett.  
  
*******************************  
  
Die letzten Zwei Wochen der Ferien eilten nur so dahin - zumindest schien es den meisten so. Für Harry hingegen zogen sie sich lähmend in die Länge. Jeden morgen wurde er von den weiblichen Anwesenden inspiziert, bevor er frühstücken gehen durfte. Zwischendurch gewöhnten sie ihm ab, auf seinen eigenen Namen zu hören. Beispielsweise sprach ihn irgendjemand während des Essens mit seinem richtigen Namen an, und wenn er reagierte, bekam er einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Hermine hatte diese Methodik zwar für brutal erklärt, aber Ron, Ginny Fred und George hatten ihren Spaß daran.  
  
Nur langsam gewöhnte sich Harry an seinen neuen Namen, und seine neue Vergangenheit. Dumbledore hatte ihnen eine Eule geschickt, in der er ihnen die - selbstverständlich erfundenen - Umstände für Harrys Verschwinden, und Liv Greys auftauchen erklärte.  
  
"Mein Name ist Liv Grey. Ich bin 15 Jahre alt und komme aus Australien. Meine Schule liegt mitten in zentral Australien und heißt Keeronay. Im Austausch mit Harry Potter, der jetzt auf meine Schule geht, werde ich ein Jahr hier in Hogwarts sein. Meine Ferien verbringe ich meist bei Verwandten, weil meine Eltern seit einigen Jahren verschollen sind." Leierte Harry ausdruckslos vor sich hin. "Streng dich mehr an! So glaubt dir das alles doch kein Mensch!" Hermine und Harry saßen in Rons Zimmer auf dem Bett. Um sie herum lagen jede Menge Bücher über Australien. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, das Harry sich darüber schlau machte. "Was ist, wenn irgendjemand schon mal dort gewesen ist und dir fragen stellt? Was wirst du ihnen dann erzählen, hm? Das du die ganze Zeit keinen Schritt vor die Tür gemacht hast?"  
  
Harry ließ sich stöhnend zurückfallen. Seit fast zwei Wochen kaute er diesen Quatsch jetzt schon täglich durch. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich bald meinen richtigen Namen nicht mehr kennen!  
  
Hermine beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Im großen und ganzen schien er sich mit seiner Rolle abgefunden zu haben. Zumindest schien es äußerlich so. Aber sie kannte ihren Freund inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, das er es nicht zeigen würde wie sehr es ihn ärgerte, oder verwirrte.  
  
"Okay, lassen wir das für heute. Ich glaube die Jungs wollten Quidditch spielen..." innerlich lächelnd registrierte sie das aufleuchten in Harrys - Livs - korrigierte sie sich selbst, Augen.  
  
Hat es euch gefallen? Ich hatte nach dem hochladen des 3 Kapitels ein ziemliches Tief... war traurig, und böse auf mich selbst, weil ich mit dem Kapitel so unzufrieden war. Darum hab ich mich hingesetzt und beschlossen, weiterzuschreiben, wenn ich am Abend noch Zwei positive Reviews vorfinde. Ansonsten wollte ich mich hinter meine Hausaufgabe für Konstruktives Zeichnen klemmen. Dazu muss man sagen, das ich im Grunde nicht sonderlich scharf auf Konstruktives Zeichnen bin... *grins* Aber die Zwei Reviews sind seltsamerweise gekommen. *verbeug* Vielen Dank an Matjes und Deathsoul - eure lieben Reviews haben mich wieder richtig motiviert! Ihr seid echt super! *knuddel*  
  
Matjes: *tröst* Hier kommt, extra für dich die Harry-Beschreibung *zwinker* Tut mir leid das ihr so lange warten müsst, aber ich hab eben jede Menge zu tun...  
  
Deathsoul: Mein neuer Beta *grins* Jetzt kriegst du die Kapitel immer als erster...hoffe das sie dir auch weiterhin gut gefallen, und ich freu mich wenn du drüber lachst!  
  
Maxine01: Vielen Dank! Das ist wirklich ein ganz großes Kompliment! *verbeug* Ich hoffe ich werde dem auch weiter gerecht! Angel344: Kann ich gut nachvollziehen! *smile* Kannst du es dir jetzt besser vorstellen?  
  
Nin-chan: *fiesgrins* Ich verrate nichts... Bin sehr glücklich das die Fanfic dir gefällt! Ohne euch gäbe es sie schließlich nicht! Harhar! Bis jetzt hab ich noch nix von Meli-chans Anwälten gehört...  
  
Nyria: Ich schweige wie ein Grab *gg*  
  
Assassin: *freu* Schön das dir die Fanfic gefällt! Im moment ist deathsoul mein Beta, und in den nächsten paar Wochen werden wir´s erst mal so probieren. Vielen dank für dein Angebot!  
  
LadyRowena: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! *grins* Den Namen erfahrt ihr in diesem Kapitel... Habe ihn ganz bewusst ausgewählt! 


	7. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Harharhar!  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben, Für Meli-chan und Nin-chan weil ich ohne sie niemals angefangen hätte Fanfics zu lesen, und für die ganzen lieben Leutz, die sich das hier durchlesen, reviewen, und mich damit total motivieren. *knuddel* Ich hab euch lieb! *************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 5.  
  
"Nunja." Sirius Black saß auf einem Hocker, unmittelbar vor dem Sessel auf dem Harry saß, und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Harry selbst war anzusehen, wie wenig er von dieser Begutachtung hielt. Es war der letzte Abend vor ihrer Abfahrt nach Hogwarts. Sirius war - natürlich in Gestalt eines Hundes - mit Remus Lupin gekommen, um sein Patenkind auf "Herz und Nieren zu prüfen" wie er es ausdrückte. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war Sirius an der Entstehung von Liv Grey maßgeblich beteiligt gewesen. Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, das Sirius nicht wenig Spaß an der Sache gefunden hatte.  
  
"Also, in welcher Form bist du mit den Weasleys Verwandt?" Harry seufzte innerlich. "Meine Großmutter war die Schwester des Vaters von Mr Weasley. Sie ist kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit nach Australien ausgewandert, und meine Familie lebt seitdem dort... reicht das jetzt endlich?"  
  
Seit fast zwei Stunden musste er diese Abfragerei nun schon über sich ergehen lassen - seitdem sie das Abendessen beendet hatten - darüber hinaus hatte er all das in den letzten beiden Wochen so häufig wiederholt, das es ihm vermutlich bald zu den Ohren herauskommen würde. Als er genau das einmal aussprach, hatten Fred und George einen schnellen Blick gewechselt, ihn dann angestrahlt, und ihm erklärt das er "die Beste" sei. "Wirklich, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste das du mich dafür schlagen würdest, dann würde ich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken spielen mich an dich 'ranzuschmeißen!" hatte Fred ihm erklärt "Jepp." Hatte George hinzugefügt "Du hast immer so ausgefallene Ideen..." mit diesen Worten, und einem raschen Grinsen, das sie miteinander wechselten, waren sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden, und stundenlang nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Daraufhin hatte Harry nichts von den Sachen, die Fred und George ihm anboten mehr angerührt.  
  
Das schien auch gar keine so dumme Idee gewesen zu sein, denn Lupin, der den Fehler gemacht hatte eine Art Bonbon von den Zwillingen anzunehmen, kämpfte immer noch mit dem Gestrüpp das sich aus seinen Ohren rankte.  
  
Sein Pate zerstrubbelte ihm liebevoll das Haar. "Du packst das schon. Und für den Notfall sind Remus und ich ja auch noch da... nicht wahr Remus?" Sein Freund warf ihm einen entnervten Blick zu, und zog eine Blume mit violetten Blütenblättern aus seinem linken Ohr. "Eigentlich dürfen die Kinder das noch gar nicht wissen Sirius... oh, verdammt noch mal, hört das denn nie auf zu wachsen?" er sah Fred und George, die ganz unschuldig auf dem Boden saßen, halb verzweifelt, halb ärgerlich an. "Wir haben die Wirkung bisher noch nicht getestet..." "Aber es sollte eigentlich nach spätestens achtundvierzig Stunden aufhören!" "Achtundvierzig STUNDEN?" schrie Remus entsetzt, und ließ sich auf das Sofa neben Hermine, Ron und Ginny plumpsen. "Großartig. Ich kann mich doch nicht an den Lehrertisch setzen, während mir Unkraut aus den Ohren wächst!"  
  
"Ach was, uns fällt schon was ein..." meinte Sirius breit grinsend. "Dumbledore hat ihn wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste angestellt. Sie haben sonst keinen gefunden, der wahnsinnig genug dafür war." Erklärte er zu Harry gewandt. "Na warte." Remus drohte Sirius mit einem überdimensionalen Gänseblümchen "Ich werde dich als Versuchskaninchen für meine Schüler benutzen - räudiger Hund!"  
  
Während Remus und Sirius, der die violette Blume vom Boden aufgeklaubt hatte, damit beschäftigt waren sich mit den Pflanzen duellierten, und von Ginny, Ron, Fred und George dabei angefeuert wurden, beugte sich Hermine zu Harry hinüber. "Bist du nervös?" "Nein." "Lügnerin." Harry musste lächeln. Hermine war die einzige, die sich sofort problemlos daran gewöhnt hatte, ihn als Mädchen und mit seinem neuen Namen anzusprechen. "Wirklich, es ist okay. Ich freue mich auf die Schule...irgendwie zumindest." "Irgendwie?" wiederholte Hermine "Naja, ich bin etwas nervös. Ich weiß nicht ob..." in dem Moment öffnete sich knarrend die Haustür.  
  
"Guten Abend alle miteinander." Grüßte Albus Dumbledore die Gesellschaft. "Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut gewappnet für das neue Schuljahr." sagte er Augenzwinkernd "Ich wollte auch nicht lange stören, es ist ja schon recht spät..."  
  
Wenige Minuten später saß der Schulleiter von Hogwarts in dem bequemen Sessel, in dem Harry zuvor gesessen hatte, und trank entspannt eine Tasse Tee. "Vielen Dank Molly. Nun, eigentlich wollte ich nur sehen, wie es unserer neuen Schülerin geht." Er lächelte Harry an "Danke, gut." Antwortete der einsilbig. Was hätte er auch sonst sagen sollen? "Haben sie..." "Nein, tut mir leid, bisher wissen wir noch nichts genaueres über den Trank den man dir eingeflösst hat. Professor Snape wird sich in den nächsten Wochen..." "Snape?" riefen Harry und Sirius wie aus einem Munde. "Ja, Professor Snape. Er ist einer der besten Zaubertrankmeister unserer Zeit..." "Giftmischer." Glaubte Harry Sirius zischen zu hören "...und ich vertraue voll und ganz auf ein positives Ergebnis." Harry stöhnte innerlich. Das hieß zum einen das Snape informiert war, und zum anderen, das er auch weiterhin in Zaubertränke auf keinen grünen Zweig kommen würde.  
  
"Aber ich dachte es würde dich interessieren, das wir das Problem mit den Schlafsälen gelöst haben." Harry horchte auf. Eine der größten Schwierigkeiten war tatsächlich seine Unterbringung gewesen. Denn er konnte (bzw. wollte) ja weder in den Jungen- noch in den Mädchenschlafsaal untergebracht werden. "Du wirst ein Einzelzimmer bekommen - ich hoffe das ist dir recht?" Harry nickt stumm, und holte dann tief Luft. "Was ist mit der Hauseinteilung, Professor?" Gespannt verfolgten die Anwesenden das Gespräch. Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Ich fürchte, du wirst dich ein weiteres mal vom Sprechenden Hut einteilen lassen müssen..."  
  
***********************  
  
Auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ herrschte wie jedes Jahr ein kunterbuntes Treiben. Erstklässler, die laut quietschend herumliefen, Kinder die sich mehr oder weniger tränenreich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten, Neville, der nach seiner Kröte Trevor suchte... All das war Harry so unglaublich vertraut. Und doch musste er so tun, als würde er all seine Klassenkameraden und Schulfreunde nicht kennen, die vorbeikamen um nach Harry fragten und Hermine oder Ron baten, ihnen das fremde Mädchen an ihrer Seite vorzustellen. Harry war mehr als froh, als er endlich sicher in einem ruhigen Abteil saß. Seamus und Dean, die ihn "hingerissen" (wie Hermine belustigt meinte) angestarrt hatten, hatten ihn ziemlich verunsichert.  
  
Die Zugfahrt war wie immer. Ab und zu kamen Schüler herein, teils um die Gryffindors zu begrüßen, teils um ihre Neugier auf das neue Mädchen zu stillen. Gegen Mittag kam die Hexe mit dem großen Karren voller Speisen und Getränke vorbei, und Harry kaufte in seiner Zerstreutheit so viele Schokofrösche, dass Ron sich aufgefordert fühlte, ihn zu fragten ob er sich einen Vorrat für das rechtliche Schuljahr ansammeln wollte. Eingeschläfert durch das gleichmäßige Rattern des Zuges schlief Harry, der die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen hatte, kurz darauf in seinen Sitz gekuschelt ein.  
  
"Verschwinde endlich!" Harry wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Hermine stand mit rotem Gesicht auf dem Gang, und schrie einen schlanken, weißblonden Jungen an, der lässig in der Tür stand. "Keine Panik Granger. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht stören." Draco Malfoy lächelte kalt, nickte Harry zu, der Irritiert das Geschehen verfolgte, und verließ das Abteil. "Womit hab ich das denn verdient?" fragte er sich stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Was war denn los Hermine? Wo ist Ron?" "Es war nichts..." kopfschüttelnd, und mit zerzaustem Haar, setzte sie sich im gegenüber hin. "Ron ist eben mit Ginny rausgegangen - sie wollte irgendetwas, keine Ahnung." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und dann kam eben Malfoy rein, und meinte Ärger machen zu müssen." Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das dass bei weitem nicht alles war. Hermine war sonst diejenige, die immer die Ruhe behielt. Es brauchte schon einiges, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken... Seine Gedanken wurden jedoch von der Rückkehr Rons unterbrochen, der leicht schwankend (der Zug fuhr gerade durch eine Kurve) ins Abteil stolperte. "Guten Morgen Dornröschen. Wie wär´s wenn wir schon mal unsere Umhänge anziehen würden? Wir müssten jeden Moment ankommen."  
  
Die Auswahl. Harry fühlte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengrube. Er stand zwischen den schnatternden Erstklässlern, die aufgeregt flüsternd auf ihre Häusereinteilung warteten. Zum Glück reihte sich der Name "Grey" nicht allzu weit hinten ins Alphabet. Dabei er sich nicht wirklich sicher war, ob er nicht vielleicht vor oder nach den Erstklässlern den Hut würde aufsetzen müssen. Endlich betraten sie die Große Halle. Als er, ganz am Ende der neuen Schülerschar am Gryffindortisch vorbeikam, nickten ihm die Weasleys, Ron und Hermine aufmunternd zu. Wieder fühlte er die vielen Blicke in seinem Rücken. 'Warum bin ich bloß dazu verdammt immer aufzufallen?' fragte er sich, während der Hut sein Lied sang. Es zog vollkommen an ihm vorbei. Schließlich hatte der Zauberhut geendet, und Professor McGonagall hatte sich vor den neuen Schülern aufgebaut.  
  
"Bevor wir mit der Auswahlzeremonie beginnen, möchte ich euch Miss Liv Grey vorstellen... kommen sie bitte nach vorne." Stumm folgte er der Aufforderung. Er spürte wie sämtliche Blicke auf ihm ruhten. "Miss Grey kommt aus Australien. Sie wird im Austausch für Mr Potter ein Jahr an unserer Schule verbringen. Ich will hoffen, das sie sie freundlich aufnehmen, egal in welches Haus sie kommen mag, und ihr das Leben hier erleichtern." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie Harry sanft aber bestimmt aus den Hocker und setzte ihm den Hut auf.  
  
Am Tisch der Slytherins verfolgte Draco Malfoy das Geschehen mit regem Interesse. Der Gedanke an dieses Mädchen hatte ihn in den vergangenen zwei Wochen regelrecht verfolgt. Und die Reaktion Grangers, als er an diesem Nachmittag ihr Abteil betrat, hatte seine Neugier noch mehr angestachelt. Was war das für ein Mädchen, das so unwirklich aussah wie eine Elfe, und von seinen Freunden so eifersüchtig beschützt wurde? Wenn sie im Austausch für Potter da war - um so besser. Das würde ihnen den Kampf um den Quidditch- und den Hauspokal unendlich erleichtern. Allerdings würde das Schuljahr dann wohl auch wesentlich langweiliger werden... Neben sich hörte er Pansy Parkinson schrill kichern "Ich möchte wirklich gerne wissen wo sie Potter vergraben haben. Sieht schwer danach aus, als würden sie sich einiges einfallen lassen um Potty-baby vor dem Dunklen Lord zu schützen..." "Halt die Klappe." Schnauzte Draco sie an. Er wollte weiter zuhören.  
  
Harry registrierte, wie sein sich sein Sichtfeld schwarz färbte, als ihm der Hut über die Augen rutschte.  
  
Du schon wieder. 'Ja, ich schon wieder.' Meinst du nicht das es irgendwann mal genug wäre? Es sei denn du hättest dich geändert... Nun, wohin schicken wir dich denn am besten, Liv Grey, oder Harry Potter? 'Bin ich der Sprechende Hut, oder du?' Werd nicht frech. Nun, ich denke du gehörst nach...  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
So, das war das 5 Kapitel. *smile* Hat es euch gefallen? Es passiert leider nicht soviel, aber dafür geht es im nächsten so richtig schön los... *fiesgrins* Ich bin immernoch total geschockt! 37 Reviews - bei meiner aller ersten Fanfic?!? *umkipp* Das war wirklich das letzte was ich erwartet hatte als ich mit "A strange kind of chaos" angefangen habe. Aber ich bin unglaublich glücklich das sie euch gefällt! *hüpf*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird es wahrscheinlich etwas länger dauern... wer zuviel Zeit, und Lust auf eine ganz eigene Story von mir hat, dem würde ich gerne "Triple Princess" ans Herz legen. Ich hab sie auf fictionpress.com, ebenfalls unter dem Namen Tarivi hochgeladen. Würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr sie euch mal anschaut...  
  
Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer! *strahl* Ich freu mich über jedes Einzelne unheimlich! Ihr seid super! *knuddel*  
  
Yvymaus: *strahl* Danke!  
  
Isumi: Was denkst du über dieses Kapitel? Gefällt es dir auch?  
  
Zissy: *gg* So stell ich mir Mrs. Weasley nun mal vor... ;-) Typisch Eltern eben! *grins* Schön das es dir gefällt!  
  
Luna: Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts *zwinker* Aber deine Frage hat sich jetzt beantwortet, nicht?  
  
Eli: *smile* Hat auch Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben!  
  
Magic_moony: Ich verrate nichts! *breitgrins*  
  
Mbi13: Danke *rotwerd* Ich gebe mir mühe!  
  
Virginia: *breitgrins* Tja, Harry wird noch feststellen, das man es als Mädchen nicht immer so leicht hat...  
  
Maxine01: Ich weiß nicht genau wie sich die Story entwickeln wird - aber bei Humor wird es bestimmt bleiben. Zumindest im Großen und ganzen... Ich werd das nächste mal drauf achten, das es nicht so verwirrend wird,versprochen. Eine Mary-Sue? *lach* Hey, das ist meine erste FF!  
  
Nin-chan: Wie war deine Arbeit? Schön das das Chapter dir gefallen hat! *freu*  
  
Kim: Genau!  
  
Shenendoah: Vielen Dank für die Kritik! *verbeug* Ich bin alles genau durchgegangen, und wird demnächst besser darauf achten! Es hilft mir sehr wenn ich so konstruktive Kritik bekomme *smile* Vor allem wenn ich nebenher so doll gelobt werde! *rotwerd*  
  
Matjes: Gefällt dir das Kapitel? Hab mich extra beeilt! *zwinker* 


	8. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Nyooo...wie man´s nimmt...  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben, Für Meli-chan und Nin-chan weil ich ohne sie niemals angefangen hätte Fanfics zu lesen, und für die ganzen lieben Leutz, die sich das hier durchlesen, reviewen, und mich damit total motivieren. *knuddel* Ich hab euch lieb!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 6.  
  
Ohne das er es wollte, hatte Dracos Herz aufgeregt angefangen zu klopfen. In dem Moment, in dem Liv...- wie kam er dazu sie in Gedanken bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen? - den Hut aufgesetzt bekam. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wollte, dass sie nach Slytherin kam. Er hatte noch nie etwas oder jemanden so sehr gewollt. Die Auswahl dieses Mädchens dauerte lange - viel zu lange für seinen Geschmack - und es schienen endlos lange Sekunden zu vergehen, bis sich der Riss öffnete, der den Mund des Sprechenden Hutes bildete, und laut und deutlich...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Rief. Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem Harrys Herz wieder erleichtert zu schlagen anfing, setzte Dracos Herz einen Schlag aus. Verdammter Mist. Ausgerechnet Gryffindor! Er schüttelte gereizt den Kopf. Damit war die Sache erledigt. Er würde sich niemals, nie und nimmer mit einer...einer Gryffindor abgeben!  
  
Gespielt gelangweilt verfolgte er den Weg der frisch gebackenen Gryffindor zu ihrem Haustisch, wo sie freudig begrüßt wurde. Als sie sich setzte, registrierte Draco, das eine Hand sanft ihre Schulter drückte. Ihm stieg die Galle hoch. "Lass die Finger von ihr, Wiesel!" "Also, Draco..." erklang eine gedehnte Stimme neben ihm "Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann gäbe es am Gryffindor Tisch jetzt Tote." Draco wandte sich genervt ab, und warf dem schwarzhaarigen Sprecher einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Was geht dich das an, Zabini?" "Wusstest du, das du dazu neigst die Menschen, die gerade dein Missfallen erregt haben bei ihrem Nachnamen anzusprechen? Es ist kein Wunder, das du bei Potter nie bis zum Harry gekommen bist..." Draco stöhnte "Wieso sollte ich Gryffindors Goldjungen beim Vornamen ansprechen wollen?" Ich sehe noch nicht einmal einen Grund über ihn nachzudenken." "Tja, es gibt aber inzwischen einen sehr guten..." Blaise nickte in Richtung Gryffindortisch. "Sie interessiert mich nicht." "Nein?" "NEIN!" "Von mir aus." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann machte es dir bestimmt nichts aus, wenn ich mich für sie interessiere." Er grinste breit. "Sie ist echt hübsch... mal was anderes, als das was wir sonst hier so haben..." er ließ seinen Blick über den Slytherintisch gleiten und blieb wie zufällig an Pansy hängen. "Mach doch was du willst." Grummelte Draco, während er am liebsten Aufgestanden wäre, Blaise eine gescheuert hätte, und Weasley einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hätte, weil er sie angefasst hatte. Aber er tat es nicht. Ein Malfoy weiß sich zu beherrschen hörte er die kalte Stimme seines Vaters in Gedanken. Ein Satz, den er so oft gehört hatte, das er ihm inzwischen wohl in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.  
  
Während Draco seinen düsteren Gedanken nachhing, saß Harry recht fröhlich an seinem Haustisch und verfolgte halbherzig die Auswahlzeremonie der Erstklässler. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er wirklich geglaubt, das der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin schicken würde. "Eigentlich gab es ja keinen Grund mich nach Slytherin zu schicken. Ich bin immer noch derselbe Mensch, auch wenn ich jetzt ein Mädchen bin. Ich habe mich nicht geändert... und ich werde es bestimmt auch nicht tun! Warum habe ich mir bloß solche Gedanken gemacht?"  
  
Die Aussicht, sein nächstes Jahr wieder in Gryffindor verbringen zu dürfen, und die Tatsache, zurück in Hogwarts zu sein, wirkten sich extrem positiv auf seine Laune aus. Seine Frustration war einer Euphorie gewichen, die ihn - zumindest für den Augenblick - vollständig von sämtlichen melancholischen Gedanken ablenkte.  
  
Harry hörte wie McGonagall die letzten Namen aufrief. Er applaudierte mit den anderen Gryffindors, als "Witherlaw, Samantha" nach Gryffindor kam, und beobachtete grinsend die Gesichter der Slytherins, als der Hut, "Yerny, Matthew" nach Slytherin schickte, und der Erstklässler von Fred und George lautstark ausgebuht wurde. Als er sich wieder dem Tisch zuwandte, zwinkerte ihm Fred zu "Ich werde das ganze hier schwer vermissen, nächstes Jahr..." Harry grinste zurück "und ihr werdet hier vermisst werden..." er spürte wie Hermine ihn in die Seite boxte "könnte ich mir vorstellen." Fügte er hastig hinzu. "Da könntest du recht haben" meinte Dean Thomas, der neben Fred saß, und strahlte die vermeintliche Liv an. "Was für Fächer hast du gewählt?" Fragte er.  
  
Oh oh. Er holte tief Luft. "Ich werde auf jeden Fall Wahrsagen machen - bei uns in Australien war es ein Pflichtfach, ich bin gespannt wie das hier bei euch ist..." natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was für Fächer in Australien unterrichtet wurden, oder in welche Kurse er gehen würde. Er zählte einfach die Fächer auf, die er in seinem dritten Jahr gewählt hatte. "...und natürlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." "Cool, dann haben wir ja die meisten Fächer zusammen!" Dean schien sich übermäßig darüber zu freuen. Harry lächelte einfach höflich zurück - was tut man eigentlich in solchen Situationen? Ich muss Hermine unbedingt unter vier Augen sprechen! - "Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ist im Grunde ganz okay..." meinte er zögerlich "mal abgesehen von den Knallrümpfigen Krötern letztes Jahr..." Harry spürte wie Hermine ihn wieder in die Seite boxte - dabei hatte er gar nichts sagen wollen! "Wahrsagen hättest du lieber lassen sollen. Keine Ahnung wie es bei euch ist, aber im Grunde kann man es vergessen. Trelawney - so heißt die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen - hat Harry Potter, dem Jungen der jetzt für dich in Australien ist, übrigens ständig seinen Tod prophezeit..."  
  
Ohja. Daran konnte er sich nur zu gut erinnern. "Wir bekommen wahrscheinlich neue Lehrer. Ein paar Stühle am Lehrertisch sind leer, und habt ihr den Typen gesehen, der zwischen Dumbledore und Snape sitzt?" Mischte Seamus sich in das Gespräch ein. Harry hob den Kopf um besser sehen zu können. Tatsächlich, zwischen dem Schulleiter und dem Zaubertranklehrer saß ein Junger Mann, der angeregt auf Snape einredete. Auch Dumbledore hatte sich aufmerksam zu den beiden hinüber gebeugt, und verfolgte das Gespräch. Harry hätte den Sprecher auf ungefähr Mitte zwanzig geschätzt. Er hatte, soweit das vom Gryffindortisch aus zu sehen war, hellbraune Haare, die ihm zottelig ins Gesicht hingen, blaue Augen, und trug eine dünne Brille, die ihm ständig von der Nase rutschte. Mit beiden Händen seine Worte umschreibend, bot er ein sehr interessantes Bild. "Lupin scheint nicht da zu sein..." überlegte George laut, und grinste gespielt unschuldig. "Schade, ich hätte ihn heute Abend gerne noch gesehen..." fügte Fred, ebenfalls grinsend hinzu.  
  
"Wollen wir gehen?" Fragte Hermine, und stand bereits vom Tisch auf. Gemeinsam mit Fred, George, Ginny, Ron und Hermine machte Harry sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle. Hermine ging ein paar Schritt langsamer, und ließ die anderen vorausgehen.  
  
"McGonagall hat mir erklärt wo du schläfst." Sagte sie zu Harry. "Sie hat mir auch dein Passwort gegeben - ich hoffe es stört dich nicht das ich es habe? Ansonsten...", brach sie ab.  
  
"Kann ich das Passwort auch haben?" Unterbrach sie eine Spöttische Stimme neben ihnen. Ein schlanker, schwarzhaariger Junge in einer Slytherin- Uniform, der bisher lässig an die Wand gelehnt dagestanden hatte, stieß sich jetzt von der Mauer ab, und stellte sich vor Harry und Hermine. "Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf..." er packte Harrys Hand und beugte sich darüber. "Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, und ich..." gerade als er Versuchte einen Kuss auf die Mädchenhand zu drücken, entzog ihm Harry ruckartig dieselbe, und scheuerte ihm eine. Mir ist scheißegal ob das jetzt mädchenhaft war oder nicht! Dann packte er Hermine, und zog sie, ohne den Jungen eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, die Treppe zum Gryffindorturm hinauf.  
  
Als sie durch den Vorhang gegangen waren, der durch einen schmalen Gang zum Porträt vor dem Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum führte, hielt ihn Hermine zurück. "Alles okay?" Besorgt musterte er die zuckende Gestalt seiner Freundin "Hab ich dir weh getan?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, und sah ihm dann voll ins Gesicht. Harry erkannte das sie lachte. "Harry, du bist ein besseres Mädchen, als ich je gedacht hätte!" Prustete sie. "Du bist vermutlich die erste, die SO auf Blaise Zabinis' Anmache reagiert hat!" Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harrys Zimmer lag in einem von einem Wandteppich verdeckten Gang, der von einer ruhigen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu einer Tür führte, die nur mit einem Passwort geöffnet werden konnte. Harry fand es vollkommen okay das Hermine es kannte, nahm ihr aber das Versprechen ab nur im äußersten Notfall ohne anzuklopfen hereinzukommen. Auch wenn er im Moment ein Mädchen war, so war es ihm doch nicht recht, das sie einfach so in sein Zimmer platzte.  
  
"Dann schlaf gut." Sagte Hermine "Es hat heute gut geklappt finde ich. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück." Damit schlüpfte sie zur Tür hinaus. Seufzend ließ Harry sich auf das Himmelbett fallen, das fast das ganze Zimmer einnahm. Der Raum war klein, aber gemütlich. Rechts vom Bett waren Fenster, die die kühle Nachtluft hereinließen, und an der anderen Wand führte eine kleine Tür in sein Badezimmer. Dennoch fehlte ihm sein Schlafsaal, den er mit Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus teilte. Er vermisste das Gedränge vor ihrem Badezimmer, und Rons Gegenwart. Er hätte eine ganze Menge dafür gegeben, jetzt mit ihm sprechen zu können. Müde stand er auf, und machte sich bettfertig. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er wieder Harry Potter sein durfte. Bestimmt nicht.  
  
Draco konnte sich ein breites, sehr zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Blaise spät in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer trat. Natürlich hatte er die Abfuhr mitbekommen, die ihm erteilt worden war. Und er freute sich diebisch darüber. Er musste zugeben, das ihm die kleine Vorstellung gut gefallen hatte - zu gut!  
  
"Ist dein Stolz sehr angekratzt?" Fragte er spöttisch, als der schwarzhaarige Junge die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss schmiss. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. "Mein Stolz? "Vielleicht ein bisschen." Er setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Aber ich kriege sie trotzdem. "Jede Wette." Draco fühlt wie ihm kalt wurde. Ohne es zu wollen, begann er zu sprechen. "Eine Wette?" "Nun gut, ich schlage ein." Er verschränkte die Arme, und maß den anderen Jungen mit einem herausfordernden Blick. "Ich wette mit dir, dass du Liv Grey nicht herumkriegen wirst." "Worum?" fragte Blaise. "Der Gewinner darf den anderen zu etwas zwingen, und der Verlierer..." er machte eine Kurze Pause "...muss sich für immer von dem Mädchen fern halten." "Ich schlage ein." Die beiden schüttelten sich ernst die Hände.  
  
Harry, der schlafend in seinem Bett lag, ahnte selbstverständlich nichts von dieser Wette. Und vermutlich war es auch besser so...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Zu dem Kapitel: Ja, ich weiß das Blaise Zabini eigentlich ein Mädchen ist...aber ich brauchte so jemanden unbedingt für die Story - Slytherin hat entschieden zu wenig gutaussehende Jungs - und ich wollte nicht einfach jemanden selbst erfinden. Achja, und die Story nimmt übrigens auf einmal eine Wendung, die ich SO nicht eingeplant hatte. Aber was soll´s? Irgendwie tut das eh alles was ich schreibe... *gg*  
  
*smile* Im Moment schreibe ich im Akkord... und es macht mir einen Heidenspaß. Ich muss zugeben, das mir dieses, und das vorherige Kapitel einen unglaublichen Spaß gemacht haben. Und wenn ich mir die Reviews anschaue, dann scheint es euch genauso zu gehen? Ich bin total geschockt, über soviel positives Feedback... vielen Dank dafür. Ich hätte es nie erwartet, und bin dementsprechend überglücklich und über alle maßen motiviert... Was ich damit sagen will ist, es kann gut sein das dieses Wochenende noch ein Kapitel kommt, aber ich kann nichts versprechen.  
  
Vielen Dank übrigens noch an Isumi, die sich spontan fürs korrigieren des 5 Kapitels bereitgestellt hat, weil ich von meinem Beta nichts gehört hatte, an deathsoul, meinen eigentlichen Beta, der diesmal wieder super Arbeit geleistet hat, und bei dem jetzt auch (hoffentlich) computertechnisch alles glatt laufen wird, und last but not least, meine beste Freundin Julia, die darauf bestand das Liv nach Gryffindor gehört...  
  
Matjes: Bist du nun beruhigt? *zwinker* Nein, ich will dich keinesfalls umbringen! *knuddel* Bist doch eine meiner treusten Reviewer!  
  
Nyria: *knuddel* Das tut mir so leid! Kann man da denn nichts machen? Ihr habt Simba doch besucht und alles, als ich da war! *traurigguck* Ich hoffe das Kapitel entschädigt dich wenigstens ein bisschen? Dafür das ich an so einer Stelle aufgehört habe?  
  
Lady Rowena: *strahl* Macht Spaß ein Sadist zu sein... *pfeif* Die Frage hat sich ja nun beantwortet...ich fand es echt interessant, das so viele vermutet haben das Liv nach Slytherin kommt...  
  
Virginia: Dann darf ich ja noch ein bisschen leben *zwinker* Ja, die Sache mit Remus hat mir auch diebischen Spaß gemacht...wie eigentlich das ganze Kapitel... Schön das es dir gefallen hat!  
  
Kiki1966d: *smile* Vielen Dank! Ja, das ist meine aller erste Fanfic. Ich freu mich so, das sie euch gefällt!!! *hüpf*  
  
Isumi: Ich habe mich wirklich beeilt! *strahl* Danke noch mal fürs Betalesen des letzten Kapitels! War echt superlieb von dir!  
  
Nin-chan: Ja, muss ich. *grins* Ich drück dir die Daumen das die Arbeit was wird!  
  
Mbi13: Ich tu was ich kann!  
  
Yvymaus: Denke ich mir auch...  
  
Angel344: Und, wie gefällt dir das Ergebnis? *zwinker*  
  
Rahel: *bedröppelt guck* Warum fragen mich alle ob ich sie umbringen will? Bin zwar manchmal ein kleiner Sadist, aber ansonsten gar nicht gewalttätig...glaube ich... *gg* Habe mich extra beeilt... bist du zufrieden?  
  
Sternchen: *strahl* Ist nichts aus Slytherin geworden - schlimm? Es wird trotzdem nicht alles glatt laufen... *fiesgrins* So leicht werde ich es ihnen nun nicht machen...  
  
Mimi: Mein Fünfzigster Reviewer. *sniff* Ich könnte heulen vor Glück... Hier ist das neue Chapter... 


	9. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash: Nyooo...wie man´s nimmt...  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben, Für Meli-chan und Nin-chan weil ich ohne sie niemals angefangen hätte Fanfics zu lesen, und für die ganzen lieben Leutz, die sich das hier durchlesen, reviewen, und mich damit total motivieren. *knuddel* Ich hab euch lieb!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 7.  
  
"Liv!" "Verdammt noch mal, weißt du wie spät es ist?" "Was?" mühsam setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf "´ermine? Bist du das?" "Wer denn sonst?" "Ich komme jetzt rein!" Prompt öffnete sich dir Tür und Hermine stand, auf dem Arm den üblichen Stapel Bücher, in seinem Zimmer. "Du bist ja noch nicht mal angezogen!" Schimpfte sie, und zog ihm mit einem Ruck entgültig die Decke weg. "Beeil dich, in einer halben Stunde beginnt der Unterricht." "Jaja..." er schlurfte in Richtung Badezimmer.  
  
"Und wehe, wenn du schon wieder auf dem Klo einschläfst!" "Mein Gott, wir haben seit drei Tagen wieder Schule, und du hast bisher jeden Morgen verschlafen!" "Wie haben du und Ron es bloß in den letzten Jahren geschafft halbwegs pünktlich in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen?"  
  
"Nasse Waschlappen... Flüche...Wassereimer..." murmelte Harry halblaut.  
  
"Jedenfalls haben wir heute morgen eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke - komm sofort wieder aus dem Bett, das ist nicht witzig!" Harry hatte tatsächlich versucht wieder ins Bett zu kriechen.  
  
Er stöhnte. "Okay, okay, ich mach ja schon..."  
  
Keine fünfzehn Minuten später traten sie in die Halle, wo Ron sie schon am fast leeren Gryffindortisch erwartete. "Morgen ihr zwei." "Ihr macht echt Fortschritte, heute werdet ihr sogar etwas essen können, bevor wir zum Unterricht müssen..." Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, und begann dann hastig mit ihrem Frühstück.  
  
********************  
  
Obwohl sie sich extra beeilt hatten, waren sie sehr spät dran, als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg machten. "Also, auf diese Art und Weise werde ich dieses Jahr nicht überstehen!" Seufzte Hermine, während sie die Treppen und Gänge heruntereilten. "Liv, kannst du nicht -" plötzlich riss Hermines Tasche und Federn, Tinte, Bücher, Pergamente purzelten bunt durcheinander. "Renn schon mal vor, ich helf Hermine." Erklärte Ron und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
"Okay!" Harry eilte den Gang entlang, und bog dann in den Klassenraum ein, in dem sie Unterricht hatten. Bis auf einige Slytherins schienen alle Schüler schon anwesend zu sein. Schnell ließ er sich in eine der Hinteren Reihen fallen, in der noch drei Plätze frei waren. Vor ihm saßen Seamus und Dean, die ihn freundlich anlächelten. "Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" Völlig außer Atem nickte Harry. "Ja, Danke." Er lächelte zurück. Dean wurde rot, und wandte sich schnell seiner Tasche zu.  
  
Während er auf seine Freunde wartete, sah Harry sich im Kerker um. Vorne in der ersten Reihe saßen einige Slytherins, darunter Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode. Sie flüsterten eifrig miteinander und warfen ab und zu einen Blick auf Harry. Dahinter saßen Lavender und Parvati, die ihm freundlich zuwinkten. Hermine hatte ihn am Tag zuvor dazu gezwungen die anderen Gryffindor- Mädchen "kennen zu lernen". "Du kannst nicht immer nur mit den Jungs oder mit mir rumlaufen." Hatte Hermine ihm erklärt. "Das sieht komisch aus." "Außerdem sind ein paar von den Mädchen echt nett." "Hermine, du läufst auch meistens mit Ron und mir rum." "Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes." "Warum?" "Darum."  
  
Tatsächlich war es ganz lustig gewesen. Mädchen, hatte er festgestellt, benahmen sich vollkommen anders, wenn keine Jungen in der nähe waren. Er musste grinsen als er an den vergangenen Abend dachte.  
  
******Flashback*********  
  
"Hast du einen Freund?" Harry sah Parvati an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte. "Was?" "Ob du einen Freund hast mit dem du gehst... du weißt schon..." sie kicherte leise. "Lavender meinte, dass du bestimmt einen hast. Weil du so hübsch bist und überhaupt..." Harry spürte wie er rot wurde. "N... Nein habe ich nicht!" "Oh! Wir dachten du wärst vielleicht mit einem der Weasleys zusammen - weil du so viel mit denen zusammenhängst..." erklärte Lavender. Parvati knuffte ihre Freundin in die Seite. "DU hast das Gedacht!" "Und du hast es bestätigt." "Lüge!" Und dann hatte Lavender Parvati so lange durchgekitzelt bis sie alles zugab, egal worum es ging, wenn ihre Freundin nur mit dem Kitzeln aufhörte.  
  
******Flashback ende******  
  
In diesem Moment betraten Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini lässig den Kerker, wechselten einen kurzen Blick und ließen sich dann zu beiden Seiten von Harry in der Bank nieder. "Hi." "Morgen"  
  
Harry sah die beiden schockiert an. "Was wollt ihr?" "Hier sitzen." Erklärte Blaise und strahlte ihn an. "Mooooment. Ich denke da habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden!" "Nein." Harry funkelte Draco, der links von ihm saß, böse an. "Doch." "Nein." Gerade als Harry wütend antworten wollte, kam Professor Snape aus seinem Büro in das Klassenzimmer.  
  
Nur Sekunden später stolperten Hermine und Ron endlich durch die Kerkertür. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte Professor, wir..." weiter kam Ron nicht "Es interessiert mich nicht warum Sie zu spät kommen." "Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor... für jeden von Ihnen. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich, bevor ich es mir anders überlege und ihnen beiden Strafarbeiten gebe!"  
  
Mit den Augen suchte Ron nach Harry. Der zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, als Ron ihn halb geschockt halb fragend ansah. "Mister Weasley, setzen sie sich!" Hermine warf Harry einen Entschuldigenden Blick zu, und zog Ron mit sich auf die letzten beiden freien Plätze.  
  
"Nun, dann können wir wohl endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Sagte Snape.  
  
Bitte tu´s nicht. Tu´s nicht! Betete Harry. Er wurde allerdings nicht erhört. "Wie ich sehe haben wir eine neue Schülerin... Miss Grey?" Harry seufzte. Wie hatte er nur hoffen können das Snape ihn ohne weiteres davon kommen ließ? "Ich möchte gerne wissen wie es mit ihrem Wissensstandart in Sachen Zaubertränke steht..." worin besteht die Wirkung von Eisenkraut, und wofür verwendet man die Wurzeln?" Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung. "Ich w..." "Eisenkraut verbrennt man um Hellsicht zu erlangen." Hörte er Malfoys Stimme. "Und aus den Wurzeln kann man einen Trank mit derselben Wirkung kochen." Fügte Blaise hinzu. Harry wiederholte beides - lieber sage ich etwas falsches als gar nichts - und sah Snapes Augen verärgert aufblitzen. "Richtig."  
  
"Wir werden uns in den nächsten Wochen mit der Herstellung von Tränken beschäftigen, die die Hellsicht unterstützen, und allgemein mit der geistigen Wahrnehmung zu tun haben. Schreiben sie..." Während Harry mitschrieb was Snape ihnen diktierte, drehte sich in seinem Kopf alles. Warum um Himmels willen sollten zwei Slytherins ihm helfen wollen? Dann wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, das sie nicht wussten wer er war. Sie sahen nur ein hübsches Mädchen, sonst nichts. Ohne es zu wollen begann er zu grinsen.  
  
"Boah, ich hab mich voll erschreckt als ich dich da zwischen den beiden entdeckt habe!" Ron schüttelte sich "gruselig!" "Du übertreibst." Meinte Hermine ungerührt, und wandte sie sich an Harry "Wie kam es überhaupt dazu?" "Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle. Direkt nach Zaubertränke hatte Harry, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit den beiden Slytherins zu wechseln, fluchtartig den Raum verlassen - dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ron.  
  
"Vielleicht haben sie sich ja nur das zu Herzen genommen was McGonagall gesagt hat." Überlegte Hermine laut "Ihr wisst schon, von wegen dich freundlich aufnehmen und so..." "Klar doch." Kam es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig. Harry und Ron grinsten sich an. "Mal ehrlich, bevor die beiden jemanden freundlich aufnehmen, wechsle ich eher nach Slytherin!" Erklärte Ron.  
  
"Untersteh dich Weasley." Erklang eine gespielt entsetze Stimme hinter ihnen. Draco Malfoy stand direkt hinter ihnen, und hielt Harry etwas hin. "Dein Buch." "Du hast es liegen lassen." "Danke." Der blonde Slytherin nickte, und verschwand dann in der entgegengesetzten Richtung.  
  
Ron sah Hermine schief an "und du sagst das wäre nicht gruselig?!?"  
  
************************* Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedeten Ron und Harry sich von Hermine, und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu Wahrsagen. "Laut Plan haben wir diesen neuen Lehrer... und nicht mehr in der Räucherkammer oben im Turm, sondern im zweiten Stock, dritter Korridor... das ist gegenüber von der Bibliothek, glaube ich..." auf dem Weg aus der Halle schlossen sich ihnen noch Lavender und Parvati, Neville, Dean und Seamus an. "Ich bin vielleicht gespannt auf den neuen Lehrer!" Quietschte Lavender, und zwinkerte Harry zu "Er soll angeblich erst 22 sein... das ist nicht viel älter als wir!" Die Jungs verdrehten genervt die Augen, und Harry war versucht es ihnen gleich zu tun. Warum benahmen sich Mädchen manchmal bloß so bescheuert?  
  
Der neue Klassenraum für Wahrsagen war ein großer, länglicher Raum mit großen Fenstern. Offengelassene Samtvorhänge, die bis auf den Boden reichten, nahmen nichts von der freien Sicht auf die Hogwarts Ländereien. Doch keiner der Gryffindors hatte einen Blick für die Schönheiten der Landschaft. Sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Schüler anzustarren, die sich auf kleinen, gemütlichen Sesseln herumlümmelten. "Slytherins? Was wollt ihr hier?" "Keine Ahnung was du hier willst, Wiesel, " erklang die gedehnte Stimme Draco Malfoys, der in aller Ruhe seine Fingernägel inspizierte "... Aber ICH bin hier um zu lernen..."  
  
Okay, dann eben so! Harry setzte ein verwirrtes Lächeln auf "Ich wusste nicht das wir mit den Slytherins zusammen Wahrsagen haben...?" Fragend sah er von Malfoy zu den anderen Gryffindors. "Haben wir auch eigentlich nicht..." "hatten!" Klinkte sich jetzt noch eine Stimme in das Gespräch ein. Sämtliche Köpfe wandten sich der Tür zu, durch die der Junge Mann, den Harry schon vom Fest kannte, gerade hereintrat. "Mister Wiesel..." "Weasley." "Nun gut, Mister Weasley... ich dachte nur ich hätte..." als er Rons Gesicht sah stoppte er "ist ja auch egal, Mister Weasley, es heißt Hatten." Mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen ließ er den dicken Stapel Bücher, die er auf dem Arm getragen hatte auf einen Tisch fallen. "Da die Anzahl der Schüler in Wahrsagen rapide abnahm, hat Professor Dumbledore beschlossen die Klassen zusammenzulegen. Das macht ihnen doch nichts aus, oder?"  
  
Nein! Dachten Draco und Blaise. Ja! Dachten alle übrigen - Slytherins wie Gryffindors.  
  
Harry fühlte das unstillbare Bedürfnis den Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen. "Womit habe ich das bloß verdient?"  
  
"Nun gut, dann wollen wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen... Setzen Sie sich doch bitte!" Zögerlich folgten die Gryffindors der Aufforderung und setzten sich so weit von den Slytherins weg wie möglich. Harry saß mit Ron ganz vorne in der ersten Reihe.  
  
"Mein Name ist Professor Cheerful, und ich bin, wie sie wahrscheinlich bemerkt haben, Ihr neuer Lehrer für Wahrsagen..."  
  
Während der neue Lehrer mit Ausführungen über Unterrichtsinhalte beschäftigt war, schweiften Dracos Gedanken ab. Er starrte nachdenklich auf den Rücken des Mädchens, wegen dem er eine Wette abgeschlossen hatte - die er gewinnen würde. Weil er sie gewinnen wollte. Weil er dieses Mädchen haben wollte. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt und irgendwo weggeschlossen. Die Annäherungsversuche Zabinis, und die Vertraulichkeit mit Weasley reizten ihn bis aufs äußerste. Er wollte das sie nur ihm gehörte. Für ihn lächelte, für ihn lachte, mit ihm redete. Eine Erinnerung kam ihm in den Sinn.  
  
********Flashback****** Er war wieder klein, und stand tränenüberströmt vor seinem Vater. "Draco, es gibt drei Möglichkeiten für einen Malfoy das zu bekommen was er will. Du nimmst es dir einfach.  
  
Oder du quengelst und heulst herum, in der Hoffnung das die Leute irgendwann so genervt sind, das sie dir geben was du willst.  
  
Oder aber -und das ist die wichtigste Möglichkeit- du denkst dir einen guten Plan aus, einen Weg auf dem du bekommst was du haben willst.  
  
********Flashback Ende*********  
  
Diesmal hatte er sich für die dritte Möglichkeit entschieden. Und er würde nicht gegen Zabini verlieren... ein lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Denn ein Malfoy bekam immer das was er wollte.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Also, das war das 7 Kapitel! *in die Hände klatsch* Was soll ich dazu sagen...es ist recht lang geworden... *grins* Dürfte das längste bisher sein, dabei passiert verhältnismäßig wenig...oder? Nya. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel wird jetzt aber noch ein bisschen Zeit vergehen - ich muss meine Storyline überarbeiten, weil ich sie mir selbst umgeschmissen habe... *drop* Zu viele spontane Ideen eingebaut...  
  
Vielen Dank das ihr das hier lest und so lieb reviewt... ich bin soooo glücklich! *strahl* Ich hoffe das lesen macht euch auch weiter so viel Spaß wie mir das schreiben... *alle knuddel* Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
  
Kiki1966d: Da bin ich aber beruhigt...Habe auch mal englisch und deutsch nachgeschlagen, im englischen ist ja gar nicht feststellbar was Blaise ist... *gg*  
  
Matjes: Find ich auch... Jedenfalls ist Blaise bei mir jetzt ein Junge, weil ich das so will - Basta! *grins*  
  
Nin-chan: Harhar! Da hast du recht. *zwinker*  
  
Lady Rowena: *strahl* Hört sich an als hätte es dir gefallen! *smile* Ja, die Sache mit der Ohrfeige... Im Grunde hat Blaise schuld, dass ich meine Planung umgeworfen habe, aber was soll´s? (  
  
Yvymaus: Und hier ist er schon...  
  
MissAssassin: *nick* Habe ich auch festgestellt. Darum mache ich jetzt ja auch was ich will... *gg* Schön das es dir gefällt! *ganz dolle freu*  
  
TheSnitch: Hätte ich Harry/Liv nach Slytherin geschickt, dann wäre Harry in meinen Augen nicht mehr Harry. *zwinker* Er gehört da einfach hin. Nein, übernommen habe ich nichts. *kopfschüttel* Ich mag Veränderungen, aber ich würde nie im Leben etwas aus anderen Storys klauen - das geht gegen meine Prinzipien. Das mit den Doppelzimmer ergab sich so...außerdem kann ich dadurch andere Sachen einbauen, als es in einem Schlafsaal der Fall gewesen wäre... *grins* Und zu Blaise...na ja, ich würd sagen vom Charakter her unterscheidet er sich sehr vom Blaise aus Veränderungen...und das ist auch gut so ^_^  
  
Sternchen: Schade, das ich so gar kein Mitleid mit dem armen Harry habe... *gg* Mädchen haben´s eben nicht leicht...so ist das nun mal. Und das erfährt Harry jetzt eben mal am eigenen Leib.  
  
Virginia: *smile* Also ich mag Harry/Liv so... 


	10. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash? *summ* Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts.  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben, Für Meli-chan und Nin-chan weil ich ohne sie niemals angefangen hätte Fanfics zu lesen, und für die ganzen lieben Leutz, die sich das hier durchlesen, reviewen, und mich damit total motivieren. *knuddel* Ich hab euch lieb!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 8.  
  
"...zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab es jedoch schon viele unseriöse Hexen und Zauberer, die aus den verschiedensten Gründen - meist Geldgier oder Geltungsbedürfnis - Hellsicht vorgaukelten. Dazu Professor T.L. Radotage : »Je ne sait pas quoi les."   
  
"Ich dachte du kämst aus Australien und nicht aus Frankreich..." "Ron halt die Klappe und nimm deinen Bleistift da weg. Das ist nicht lustig." "Hey, wenn du so gut darin bist, dann kannst du mir ja helfen Fleur einen Brief zu schreiben!" "Ron, lass Liv in ruhe ihre Hausaufgaben machen." "Genau." Harry klappte das Wahrsagenbuch zusammen und grinste Ron an "hör, auf das was Hermine dir sagt!"  
  
Sie saßen zusammen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten (!) ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Nunja, zumindest Harry und Hermine versuchten es, was allerdings wegen der Lautstärke, und der allgemeinen Aufgedrehtheit angesichts des ersten Hogsmeade Wochenendes von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war.  
  
Ron war gerade dabei ihnen zum X-ten mal zu erzählen, was er alles vor hatte einzukaufen, als die Weasley Zwillinge den Raum betraten. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als die beiden geradewegs auf die Sitzecke zusteuerten, in der die drei zusammen mit Ginny saßen. "Liv!" "Cousinchen!" "Nein." Die Zwillinge hockten sich links und rechts auf die Lehnen von Harrys Sessel, und zogen eine Schnute. "Warum nicht?" "Wieso willst du deinen lieben Cousins nicht einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun?" "Ich habe nein gesagt." "Es bricht uns das Herz..." stöhnte Fred theatralisch. "Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein?" George tat so als würde er ohnmächtig vom Sessel sinken. "Ganz einfach, weil ich keine Lust habe, Versuchskaninchen für eure Streiche zu spielen." "Schönste aller Gryffindors..." Fred warf Ginny und Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Das sollst du ja auch gar nicht!" "Ja, wir wollen dich doch nur um ein wenig... Unterstützung bei der Verbreitung unserer Scherzartikel bitten!" Nickte sein Zwillingsbruder, treuherzig grinsend. "Also, unter Lehrern unge..." weiter kam er nicht, weil Fred sich auf ihn geworfen hatte und ihm den Mund zuhielt. "Livielein, nur weil du bisher nicht einverstanden bist, heißt das nicht das du uns verraten musst!" Erklärte George scheinbar bekümmert, und fasste sich ans Herz. "Es gibt keine Liebe mehr unter den Menschen! Komm Fred, wir haben noch etwas zu tun..." er packte seinen Bruder und zog ihn von Harry hinunter "Liv, Liebes, bist du noch heil?" Harry schnaubte. "Wir sprechen uns noch..." er zwinkerte ihm zu "Bitte überdenk das noch einmal..." "uns zuliebe..." fügte Fred hinzu, und wandte sich dann den anderen zu, die das Geschehen interessiert beobachteten "Verehrte Weasleyzwerge..." "und Hermine" "...und Hermine, wir bitten euch auch Stillschweigen zu bewahren..." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie tuschelnd in Richtung ihres Schlafsaales.  
  
"Was wollen sie das du für sie tust?" Fragte Ron neugierig. Harry hatte gerade den Mund zum Antworten geöffnet, als ein lautes klackendes Geräusch aus Richtung des Fensters erklang. Ginny, die am nächsten saß, öffnete das Fenster. Herein flog eine große graue Schuleule, die einen Brief auf Harrys Schoß fallen ließ, und dann abwartend auf dem runden Tischchen sitzen blieb.  
  
Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen hin zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern. Dann rollte er das Pergament auseinander.  
  
Liebe Liv  
  
Komm doch bitte morgen Nachmittag, nach dem Unterricht, zum Tee zu mir ins Büro. Ich würde gerne mit dir über einige gemeinsame Bekannte in Australien sprechen. Bitte sende die Antwort mit dieser Eule zurück.  
  
R.J. Lupin & Schnuffel  
  
*************************  
  
Freitagmorgen. Der Tag vor Halloween, und dem ersten Hogsmeadewochenende. Diese Tatsachen änderten jedoch nichts daran, das Harry - wie immer - zu spät zum Frühstück erschien. Nach einem hastigen Stückchen Toast machten er und Ron sich hastig auf den Weg zum Unterricht.  
  
Mit einiger Verspätung kamen sie in den Wahrsagenraum hereingestürzt. "Entschuldigen Sie..." keuchte Harry "Peeves." Warf Ron, ebenfalls keuchend ein. "Jaja, kein Problem..." Professor Cheerful lächelte fröhlich und winkte die beiden herein. "Setzen sie sich, setzen sie sich. Nun, wir hatten uns gerade über Ihre Hausaufgaben unterhalten. Ich hoffe sie haben den Text über die Geschichte des Wahrsagens alle gelesen?" Er sah in der Klasse herum, die keinen Pieps von sich gab. "Ich würde gerne etwas dazu von dem einen oder anderen hören..."wieder sah er sich nachdenklich in der Klasse um "Mister Wies-Weasley! Wie wäre es mit ihnen?"  
  
Harry konnte sich ein grinsen kaum verkneifen. Während Ron sein bestes tat, um zumindest den Anschein den Text gelesen zu haben, zu erwecken, schweiften Harry Gedanken sehr schnell ab. Professor Cheerful hatte Wahrsagen in ein fast vollständig theoretisches Fach umgewandelt. Sie lernten die Geschichte der Wahrsagung, angefangen von Morgana, bis hin zu modernen Vorhersagen. Außerdem beschäftigten sie sich mit der Deutung von Prophezeiungen. Mit dem Handlesen, rauchiger Luft und Todesvorhersagen hatte das nicht mehr viel zu tun...  
  
Draußen vorm Fenster sah Harry langsame den Nebel aus dem Verbotenen Wald aufsteigen. Er freute sich auf das Hogsmeade Wochenende. Überhaupt waren die Aussichten auf die folgenden Tage wirklich sehr Sonnig. Abgesehen vom Teetrinken mit Remus und Sirius, dem Ausflug nach Hogsmeade und dem Halloweenfest, würde am Sonntag auch das erste Quidditchspiel der Gryffindors in dieser Saison stattfinden.  
  
Gryffindor gegen Slytherin... er konnte nicht abstreiten, das er sich auf dieses Spiel freute. Vor allem freute er sich diebisch auf das Gesicht Malfoys, wenn er die neue Sucherin der Gryffindors sah. Alicia Spinnet, der neue Kapitän, hatte kurzerhand beschlossen, aus ihm eine Geheimwaffe zu machen.  
  
"Dein Stil ähnelt enorm dem von unserem alten Sucher, Harry Potter." Hatte sie erklärt. "Es wäre ihm bestimmt recht, wenn du seinen Platz übernimmst - schätze in deiner Hausmannschaft wird er deinen jetzt auch eingenommen haben." Harry hatte zu alle dem nur genickt. Laut seiner Geschichte hatte Liv in ihrer alten Schule auch als Sucherin gespielt. Schließlich wäre es aufgefallen, wenn er behauptet hätte noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen zu haben. "Aber du hast gleich zwei ganz entscheidenden Vorteile..." sagte Alicia. "Zum einen bist du ziemlich leicht... und zum anderen steht Malfoy auf dich!" Strahlend wie ein Weihnachtsengel hatte sie Harry in den Arm genommen. "Das wird das Spiel des Jahres!"  
  
********************************  
  
Nach dem Unterricht machte sich Harry - nach einem kurzen Abstecher im Gemeinschaftsraum - auf den Weg zu Professor Lupins Büro, wo er bereits erwartet wurde. Nachdem Remus ihn kurz begrüßt hatte, schloss er die Tür, und tippte sie kurz mit dem Zauberstab an.  
  
"So, jetzt können wir frei reden." Erklärte er Harry und schob ihn dann ins Nebenzimmer. "Sirius wartet nebenan." "Harry, schön dich zu sehen!" Sein Pate saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa. "Ich habe gehört du hast einige Eroberungen gemacht?" "Ach Quatsch.... ." "Warum wirst du dann rot?" Sirius´ Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
  
Schließlich ließ Harry sich überreden, und erzählte die ganze Geschichte mit Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini. Als er schließlich erzählte, das Snape sich schlicht und ergreifend geweigert hatte, die Sitzordnung noch einmal zu ändern, grinste Sirius, und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Damit hat er sich ein Eigentor geschlossen, der alte Schleimbeutel!" "Sirius..."Remus völlig ignorierend fuhr er fort "Deine Zaubertranknoten sind doch wesentlich besser geworden, oder?" Darauf konnte Harry nur nicken. Schließlich hatte er schwerlich die vermutlich einzige Chance, in diesem Leben noch eine gute Note in Zaubertränke zu bekommen ungenutzt lassen können. "Also, für mich hört sich das nach ziemlich viel Spaß an." Deklarierte sein Pate, während er in seinem Tee herumrührte. "Ich mein, du kannst einen Malfoy ver..." auf einen mahnenden Blick von Remus hin, streckte er diesem die Zunge raus, und fuhr fort "also, was wollte ich sagen? Ach ja, du kannst dich bei ihm doppelt und dreifach rächen - am besten auch gleich im Voraus für die nächsten Jahre! Wenn ich dagegen mich sehe..." er sah in komischer Verzweiflung an sich herunter. "Ich bin ein ganz armer Hund." "Exakt." Unterbrach ihn Remus. "Ich bin gezwungen mit einem höchst gefährlichen Werwolf in einer Wohnung zu leben, und darf keinen Spaß haben." Er wischte sich eine Imaginäre Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Und um alles noch viel schlimmer zu machen..." "... spielt keiner mit dir, ich weiß." Beendete Lupin den Satz, und warf seinem Freund ein Kissen an den Kopf.  
  
Harry sah den beiden grinsend zu - bis er selbst ein Kissen gegen den Kopf bekam. Als er gegen Abend in den Flur vor dem Büro trat, war es schon recht spät für das Abendessen. "Wieso komme ich in den letzten Wochen eigentlich dauernd zu spät?" Gedankenverloren eilte er durch die dunklen Gänge, die nur von vereinzelten Fackelhaltern erhellt wurden. Fröstelnd strich er sich über die Arme. Es war schon recht kalt abends, und er war nicht besonders warm angezogen. Überhaupt hatte er den Eindruck, das er viel mehr fror, seitdem er ein Mädchen war. Er bog um eine Ecke. Plötzlich war es um ihn herum alles dunkel. "Was zum-?" Er fühlte wie Hände ihn an den Schultern packten und gegen die Steinmauer drückten. Er verfluchte seine schwachen Arme. "Was soll..." weiter kam er nicht weil sich in dem Moment ein warmer Mund auf den seinen legte.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Harharharhar! *ganz fies in sich hineinlach* Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Ich glaube ich mag es irgendwie... *überleg* Angesichts der Tatsache das ich krank bin, und beim schreiben sowohl Glühwein, als auch Kopfschmerztabletten zu mir genommen habe ist es ganz ordentlich geworden... *grins* Meine Storyline war verschwunden... *heul* Hab die letzten Tage verzweifelt danach gesucht, und sie schließlich gestern gefunden. Jetzt steht die Planung für die nächsten 2 Kapitel erst einmal. Übrigens habe ich festgestellt, das ich in beim schreiben dauernd am grinsen bin... Das Ende dieses Kapitels hat dafür gesorgt das mein Beta ganz außer sich war... *drop* Aber ich bin eben ein kleiner Sadist... im nächsten Kapitel klärt sich auf wer das ist, versprochen... bis dahin freue ich mich auf eure Spekulationen! *hihi*  
  
Mbi13: Nein, nein, der Verlierer muss sich fernhalten! Ich habe mich verschrieben... *drop* Werde in den nächsten Tagen eine Verbesserung hochladen - Danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast!  
  
Ich weiß, manchmal ist die Vorstellung von Harry als Mädchen echt schwer, aber ich tue echt mein bestes!  
  
Matjes: *strahl* Das ist ein ziemliches Kompliment - ich geb mir große mühe, J.K.Rs Personen gerecht zu werden... soweit das geht.  
  
Fionella: *rotwerd* Das ist ein großes Kompliment von jemandem, dessen Fanfic ich sehr mag! Ich gebe mir ganz viel mühe schnell weiterzuschreiben!  
  
Nin-chan: *grins* Jaja, die Sitzordnung. Der Professor war nich wirklich geplant...bloß plötzlich war er da, und nicht mehr wegzubekommen. Nya, Cheerful... *gg* War schon Absicht, der Name.  
  
Virginia: *grins* Hier ist das neue Chapter...  
  
Honighase: *strahl* Danke!  
  
Shenendoah: Schön das du das mit Harry und Gryffindor/Slytherin auch so siehst! *nick* Ich tu mein bestes um irgendwie logisch zu bleiben... und das ist bei der Story nicht immer ganz einfach. Achjah, Harry.... *breitgrins*  
  
Bateau: Dann warst du wirklich fleißig! *strahl* Das ist ein liebes Kompliment, vielen Dank! Quidditch kommt bald.  
  
Isumi: *smile* Ich beeile mich so gut ich kann!  
  
Yvymaus: Danke!  
  
Veelas: *nick* Das stimmt zwar, aber man muß bedenken das die Autoren auch nur normale Menschen sind. Ich kann nicht versprechen, das ich immer so schnell update - das hängt immer von meiner Zeit und meiner Motivation ab - aber ich tue mein möglichstes, um euch nicht zu lange warten zu lassen.  
  
Angel344: Hat auch Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben... *gg*  
  
Rahel: Neugier ist eigentlich etwas gutes...sage ich zumindest *lach* Schön das es dir gefällt!  
  
Sssnitch: Danke! Hmmh, ob es Slash wird, darüber möchte ich jetzt eigentlich noch nichts sagen. Dafür müsste ich zu viel über den zukünftigen Inhalt verraten. Ich werde es weder versprechen, noch völlig ausschließen, okay?  
  
Merilflower: Knuffig? *lach* Okay, so könnte man es vielleicht auch umschreiben. 


	11. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.Rowling  
  
Slash: *lalala* Nich so wie ihr denkt...  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne Fanfics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe, das hier zu schreiben, Für Nin-chan und Meli- chan, weil ich ohne sie nie angefangen hätte Fanfics zu lesen, für Rinka- chan, die letzte Woche Geburtstag hatte und diese Story sehr mag, für meinen Beta Deathsoul, weil er sich für mich solche Arbeit macht, und für alle Reviewer, die lesen, einen Kommentar zur Story dalassen und mich total motivieren - Ich hab euch lieb! *knuddel* ************************************************************ Kapitel 9.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte Harry sein Gesicht weg zu drehen, oder sich der Hände zu erwehren, die seine Arme gegen die Mauer drückten. Dieser aufgezwungene Kuss weckte nichts als Wiederwillen und eine große Portion Wut in ihm. Ihm schoss durch den Kopf was Hermine ihm für Fälle wie diesen geraten hatte. Mit großer Anstrengung zog er das Knie hoch, und trat die Person mit aller Gewalt die er aufbringen konnte zwischen die Beine.  
  
Dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Der Mund ließ von Harry ab, die Person jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf, und krümmte sich zusammen, gleichzeitig wurde es mit einem mal hell, und schnelle Schritte hallten über den Steinboden.  
  
"Zabinilein, du altes Schwein." Deklarierte Fred, als sein Blick erst auf den zusammen gekrümmten Körper am Boden, und dann auf das rote, wutverzerrte Gesicht seiner angeblichen Cousine fiel, die wie ein wahrhaftiger Racheengel mit völlig zerzaustem Haar dastand. George starrte Harry an. "Wie hast du das geschafft?" Er deutete auf Blaise, dessen Gesicht schmerzverzerrt war. "Ich..." "Nein, lass es. "Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Unterbrach George leicht grinsend. "Aber versprich mir, das du das nicht mit mir anstellst."  
  
In Harry tobte ein wahrer Sturm an Gefühlen. Er hätte Blaise umbringen können, für das was er ihm angetan hatte. Angewidert spuckte er auf den Boden, wie um dessen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu bannen. "Na,na Cousinchen. "Kein Grund Filch auf den Plan zu rufen." Fred legte einen Arm um Harry. "Ich bring dich rauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Nach einem letzten, wütenden Blick auf den Jungen der am Boden lag, nickte Harry, und ließ sich dann von dem Weasley fortführen. Er sah nicht den kurzen Blick den die Zwillinge wechselten, und das Kopfnicken Georges.  
  
Als die beiden schließlich hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren, kniete sich George mit gezücktem Zauberstab neben Blaise nieder. "Du weißt wer wir sind Zabini. Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn du unbedingt deine Perversen Spielchen spielen musst. Geht mich nichts an, und interessiert mich auch nicht. "Aber wenn du dich nur noch ein einziges mal an einer Person die uns nahe steht vergreifst, dann wird es dir leid tun." Das grinsen auf Georges Gesicht war beinahe hörbar "wir brauchen immer neue Versuchskaninchen, weißt du?"  
  
*************************** Dracos Gehirn arbeitete im Accord. Liv Grey war nicht beim Abendessen gewesen, und Blaise noch vor Beendigung desselben verschwunden. Im Grunde konnte das nur eines bedeuten, und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sogar ganz und gar nicht. Nervös ließ er seine Handknochen knacken, und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf den Baldachin seines Bettes. Er wollte nicht einmal daran denken, das sein Rivale ihn besiegt haben könnte. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!  
  
Genau in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür, und ein ziemlich roter Blaise betrat zusammengekrümmt das Zimmer. Ohne einen Mucks ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Draco starrte ihn an. Aha.  
  
"Zabini, WAS hast du gemacht?" Keine Antwort. Draco ließ sich von seinem Bett gleiten, trat ein paar Schritte an das andere Bett heran und beobachtete interessiert das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des anderen. Aha. Als er seinen Blick weiter über Blaise gleiten ließ, begann er plötzlich verstehend zu grinsen. DAS gefiel ihm schon deutlich besser.  
  
************************************  
  
"Ich könnte ihn umbringen." Erklärte Harry, immer noch aufgebracht. Sie waren gerade aus den drei Besen getreten, wo sie - zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern - ein Butterbier getrunken hatten. Alles war wunderbar gewesen - bis eine Gruppe Slytherins inklusive Blaise Zabini aufgetaucht waren. Daraufhin hatten Hermine und Ron den wütenden Harry zum Aufbruch gedrängt  
  
"Es ist ja nichts schlimmeres passiert." Meinte Hermine beruhigend. "Nichts schlimmeres?" Fauchte Ron. "Diese perverse Schlange hat Har- Liv fast vergewaltigt!" Das Mädchen warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. "Quatsch." "Was regst du dich eigentlich so darüber auf?" "Du weiß doch was Fred gesagt hat - Liv hätte es seiner Meinung nach auch ohne die beiden geschafft." "Ach, du findest es also gut, wenn sich ein Typ an meine Cousine ran macht?" "Wie soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach reagieren, he?" "Soll ich diesen Zabini auf ein Butterbier einladen, und ihm gratulieren, das er so ein widerlicher Vergewaltiger ist??" "Pah", schnaubte Hermine. "Du redest gequirlten Blödsinn." "Das ist eine völlig sinnlose Überreaktion!" "Du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig!" Gab Ron zurück. Hermine sah aus, als wollte sie den rothaarigen Jungen erdolchen. "Wie kannst du es wagen,...".  
  
Harry ließ sich zurückfallen. Diese Diskussion handelte sowieso nur oberflächlich von den Geschehnissen des letzten Abends. Wenn man Harry fragte, so suchten seine beiden besten Freunde lediglich einen guten Grund um sich zu streiten. Sie schienen so etwas zu genießen. Leider fragte ihn aber keiner.  
  
Ron und Hermine schienen ihn unterdessen vollkommen vergessen zu haben - im Moment waren sie wieder bei Rons Lieblingsthema angelangt, das er grundsätzlich dann auspackte, wenn er sich richtig mit Hermine anlegen wollte - nämlich Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Jetzt dauert es bestimmt nicht mehr lang, bis sie zu Krum gelangt sind." Und wirklich, nur Sekundenbruchteile später hörte er Rons Stimme brüllen: "Und wie war das bitte mit Krum?" Und Hermine beleidigt zurück kreischen "wenigstens hat Victor ein bisschen Vernunft im Kopf." "UND er behandelt Mädchen wesentlich rücksichtsvoller als du!"  
  
Harry stöhnte, und sah gelangweilt auf den Weg der vor ihnen lag. Der wünschte, sie würden damit aufhören. Scheint, als würde das kein besonders angenehmer oder unterhaltsamer Heimweg.  
  
Man sollte immer darauf achten was man sich wünscht, denn es könnte passieren, das einem der Wunsch erfüllt wird. Gerade als Harry an einer dunklen Gasse zwischen zwei Läden vorbei ging, packt ihn plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter, und zog ihn in die Schatten.  
  
Harry stöhnte frustriert auf. "Nicht schon wieder!" "Bitte was?" Fragte eine irritierte Stimme, die definitiv nicht Blaise Zabini gehörte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Harry hob den Kopf und sah in blau- silbrige Augen. Eine Erinnerung blitzte in ihm auf.  
  
***********************Flashback************************ Fasziniert starrte der kleine Harry auf den Schatz, den er in seinen kleinen Händen hielt. Er war draußen gewesen, als plötzlich, mitten auf der Straße dieses wunderschön glitzernde Etwas gelegen hatte. Vorsichtig hob er es hoch gegen das Sonnenlicht. Grau-blau-silbrig blitzte das Stück Glas auf. "Harry, was hast du da?" Erklang die beißende Stimme seiner Tante. Der kleine Junge zuckte zusammen, und versuchte seinen Schatz vor seiner Tante zu verbergen. "N...nichts Tante Petunia!" Aber er war zu langsam gewesen. "Warum bin ich bloß mit so einem Bengel geschlagen, der nur Ärger macht? Ich will nicht das du mir ständig Müll ins Haus schleppst. Gib das her!" "Das is´ kein Müll." "Gib es her!" "Nein, ich hab's gefunden! Ich will es behalten!" Kam die trotzige Antwort. Tränen blitzten in den Augen des Kindes auf. Die Ohrfeige seiner Tante traf ihn mit solcher Wucht an der rechten Wange, das der kleine Körper zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Bei dem instinktiven Versuch sich abzufangen, verkrampfte seine Hand sich um die Scherbe, die sich tief in das Fleisch der kleinen Handfläche hinein grub. **********************Flashback ende***********************************  
  
Intuitiv fuhr Harry mit seinem Daumen über die Narbe, die immer noch in der Haut der Handfläche zu fühlen war. Eine weitere Narbe, die er wohl sein Leben lang tragen würde. Warum hatte er sich nur ausgerechnet jetzt daran erinnert? Es mussten diese Augen sein. Malfoys Augen.  
  
"Was ist, warum starrst du mich so an?" Verwirrt beobachtete Draco das hübsche Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Die blauen- nein grünen - blaugrünen? - Ach verflixt - die Augen schienen mit einem mal weit weg zu sein. Egal warum sie es waren, Draco wollte das nicht. Er wollte sie jetzt hier haben. Bei ihm. "Was?" Fragte sie mindestens ebenso verwirrt wie er. Süß. Schoß es Draco durch den Kopf. Überhaupt sah sie süß aus, in dem schwarzen Hogwarts - Umhang, mit der zum Schutz vor dem schwachen Nieselregen übergezogenen Kapuze, die ihre Haare verdeckten. Alle bis auf eine kleine, feuchte Strähne, die sich vor dem Ohr leicht lockte.  
  
"Willst du mit mir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden?" Fragte Harry sarkastisch, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. "Was wollte der Kerl von ihm?" "Hm?" In seiner Betrachtung unterbrochen, runzelte Draco die Stirn. "Wieso sollte ich das nicht wollen?" Harry hätte sich selbst in den Allerwertesten beißen können. "Wieso fiel es ihm in Malfoys Gegenwart bloß so schwer seine Rolle als Liv Gray zu spielen?" "Keine Ahnung, aber du wirst wohl einen Grund haben, mich in eine dunkle Gasse zu ziehen." Meinte er schulternzuckend.  
  
Verdammt. Was wollte er denn eigentlich? "Ich wollte dir... ich wollte dich..." stammelte er. "Mein Gott, was soll das denn! Ich bin ein Malfoy, und was mache ich? Stehe hier uns stammle wie ein verdammter Idiot. Reiß dich zusammen Draco!" Er holte tief Luft, und fuhr dann mit ruhiger, fast gelangweilt klingender Stimme fort. "Ich wollte dir Nachhilfe anbieten." "In Zaubertränke." Also, wenn das keine gute Ausrede war, dachte Draco mit sich selbst zufrieden, dann gibt es keine.  
  
"Was will er mich?" Schoß es Harry durch den Kopf, als Malfoy vor sich hin stotterte. Ein stotternder Draco Malfoy? In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Muggelkamera, um diesen historischen Moment fest zu halten.  
  
"Nachhilfe?" Wiederholte er überrascht, als der blonde Slytherin sich schließlich zusammengerissen hatte, und einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande brachte.  
  
"Naja, du bist doch nicht gerade gut in Zaubertränke, oder? Dachte du könntest Hilfe gebrauchen, aber wenn du nicht willst..." "Doch!" Das wäre echt nett von dir." "Was labere ich da eigentlich?" Dachte Harry entsetzt. "Er wollte doch keine Nachhilfe von Malfoy!" Harry Potter vielleicht nicht. Flüsterte eine Stimme ins einem inneren. "Aber was ist mit Liv Grey?" Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Sirius ihm gesagt hatte. du kannst dich bei ihm doppelt und dreifach rächen  
  
"Schön." Meinte Draco. "Ich schick dir eine Eule wann es mir am besten passt, in Ordnung?" "Klar." Harry fühlte sich komisch. Sehr komisch. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte er gesagt, das er aufgeregt und erfreut war. Aber davon konnte ja keine Rede sein... dachte Harry.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hallo ihr lieben! *wink* Bitte verzeiht mir das ihr auf dieses Kapitel so lange warten musstet. *drop* Eigentlich wollte ich es schon viel früher geschrieben haben, ich wollte euch keinesfalls so einfach mit dem ende das 8. Kapitels im Regen stehen lassen. Aber diese Woche ging bei mir echt alles drunter und drüber, und ich hatte eine leichte Schreibblockade... Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel entschädigt euch ein bisschen? Mein Beta deathsoul moche es sehr *knuddel* Nya, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... übrigens, 100 Gummipunkte an Honighase - du weißt schon wofür... *zwinker*  
  
Nya, dann mal bis zum nächsten mal! *knuddel* Vielen dank für die vielen Reviews - ohne euch gäbe es diese Story nicht!  
  
Ps. Kann heute leider keine Reviews beantworten, weil der Compi von meinem Freund mich nicht mag... *drop* Ich werde es per Nachtrag nachholen, versprochen! 


	12. Nachtrag, Reviewbeantwortung und Fragen ...

Leute, was macht ihr mit mir? *fassungslos flenn* 91 Reviews... *umkipp* Das ist.utopisch? Einige meiner Lieblingsfanfics haben nicht so viel, obwohl sie in meinen Augen viel besser, und länger on sind! Obwohl ich nicht weiß ob ich´s verdient habe, vielen Dank! Es bedeutet mir unsagbar viel, das ihr mögt was ich schreibe! *strahl*  
  
Bevor ich zu den Reviews komme, noch ein paar Allgemeine Beantwortungen auf Fragen die immer wieder gestellt wurden:  
  
Slash: Das ist, angesichts der Story, im Grunde Ansichtssache. Zudem möchte ich auch nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen, das wäre doch schade *zwinker* Generell kann ich aber sagen, das ich ein ausgesprochener Ästhet bin, was meine eigenen Storys angeht. Da könnt ihr euch jetzt reindeuten was ihr wollt. *gg*  
  
Cliffhanger: Ja, ich weiß, ich bin manchmal richtig gemein *smile* Aber manchmal geht es einfach nicht anders - an manchen Stellen kann ich einfach nicht weiterschreiben, nicht nur weil ich zu wenig Zeit habe, sondern auch, weil manche Kapitel einfach so enden müssen. Sie weiterzuschreiben wäre eine Vergewaltigung der Geschichte. Wer selbst schreibt weiß wahrscheinlich was ich meine. Erschwerend kommt hinzu das ich ein kleiner Sadist bin (Harhar) Ich werde also nicht versprechen das keine Cliffhanger mehr kommen...  
  
Aufbau der Story: Eigentlich sauge ich mir das nicht alles aus den Fingern. Ich habe außer der Grundidee der Story (die ich auch notiert habe) immer eine Voraus- Planung mehrerer Kapitel, die ich dann, bevor ich richtig mit dem aktuellen Kapitel anfange noch mal ausarbeite. Das Problem ist, das ich ein bisschen zu schnell war. Ich habe eine Planung auf 10 Kapitel fertig gehabt, und dachte, das würde vorerst reichen... bloß jetzt bin ich bei Kapitel 10 angelangt... *grins* Sprich, nach dem 10 Kapitel muss ich erst wieder überlegen wie genau es weiter geht. Und dazu brauche ich ein bisschen Zeit.  
  
Verselbstständigung der Story: Keine Ahnung warum, aber meine Storys tun das immer...  
  
Bevor ich jetzt zu den Reviews komme noch zwei Dinge: Erstens: Das 10 Kapitel kommt definitiv noch diese Woche, weil ich Freitag wegfahre, und es vorher noch schreiben will/werde. Wann das 11. erscheint kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, da es davon abhängt wann ich die Planung für die nächsten Kapitel mache, aber es wird entweder Mitte der ersten Ferienwoche, oder erst nach den Ferien erscheinen. Bin nämlich einen grossteil der Ferien weg und Computerlos...  
  
Zweitens: Ich möchte euch (für die Ferienzeit und allgemein) noch mal meine eigenen Storys ans Herz legen. Mein vorrangiges Projekt, Triple Princess, könnt ihr auf fictionpress.com unter dem Nick Tarivi, oder aber auf animexx.de unter dem Nick Caro-chan finden. Ich würd mich riesig freuen, wenn der eine oder andere es lesen würde!  
  
So *smile* kommen wir also zur versprochenen Beantwortung der Reviews:  
  
Rinka-chan: *smile* Bin ja fleißig am schreiben! Wie steht´s eigentlich mit Victims of Destiny,hm?  
  
Fionella: Ich gebe mir mühe! Hoffe deine Fragen werden oben beantwortet!  
  
Sssnitch: Bin schon dabei...sitze in der Ecke und verbiete mir selbst vor lauter Scham weiterzuschreiben... *harhar*  
  
Yvymaus: Besser so? *zwinker*  
  
Matjes: Warum dachten die meisten es wäre Draco? Ich werd´s dem Kerl auf keinen Fall zu leicht machen...oder? *kicher*  
  
Nin-chan: Ich war nahe dran... *smile* Nein, nein so fies bin ich dann auch nicht. Danke, mir geht´s schon wieder ganz gut, und jetzt freu ich mich auf die Ferien...  
  
Isumi: Und? Bist du überrascht?  
  
Merilflower: Danke! *rotwerd* Es ist mir sehr wichtig, das meine Storys logisch sind. Ich lese meine Kapitel selbst noch mehrmals durch, bis sie zu meinem Beta gehen, weil ich es furchtbar finde wenn so etwas nicht perfekt ist...  
  
Honighase: Ganz einfach, wenn man so motiviert wird wie ich von euren Reviews, dann macht das schreiben gleich noch mehr Spaß! *smile* Ich beeile mich sehr, weil ich euch nicht enttäuschen möchte. So ist das. 


	13. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash? *summ* Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts.  
  
Für ShadeFleece - weil sie sooo schöne FanFics schreibt, und ich mich durch sie dazu aufgerafft habe das hier zu schreiben, und für die ganzen lieben Leutz, die sich das hier durchlesen, reviewen, und mich damit total motivieren. *knuddel* Ich hab euch lieb!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 10.  
  
Das war ein totaler Reinfall gewesen. Frustriert fuhr sich Blaise Zabini durch seine schwarzen Haare. Dabei war es doch nur ein simpler Kuss gewesen. Überhaupt hätte man meinen können, sie wäre noch nie geküsst worden! Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Reaktion verzog er sein hübsches Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Zugegeben, er hatte sich gehen lassen. Aber das war kein Grund zum aufgeben. Das kam gar nicht in Frage. Natürlich nicht. Er würde seine nächsten Schritte lediglich ein klein wenig sorgfältiger planen müssen.  
  
Es war nicht so, als ob er nicht ein anderes Mädchen hätte haben können - er hätte so ziemlich jede Schülerin haben können die er wollte - aber er hatte sich aber nun einmal für SIE entschieden. Ohne wenn und aber. Und er wollte verflucht sein, wenn er sie nicht herumbekam. Sie war ja auch wirklich geradezu unheimlich hübsch. Hinzu kam, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatte - Draco Malfoy, einer, wenn nicht der beliebteste Slytherin überhaupt. Blaise ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Bisher hatten er und Draco sich sehr gut verstanden - jeder war seinen Interessen nachgegangen, und sie waren sich nicht in die Quere gekommen. Aber nun wollten sie beide dasselbe - und es hatte einen guten Grund warum Slytherins als listig bezeichnet wurden. Mal ganz abgesehen von dem Preis der am Ende winkte, fand Blaise den Gedanken an einen Wettkampf zwischen ihm und Draco gar nicht mal so unangenehm. Es versprach in jedem Fall höchst unterhaltsam zu werden.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Was?" Hermine starrte Harry irritiert an. "Ron wird dich umbringen." Erklärte Ginny. "Ron ist im Moment mein geringstes Problem." Gab Harry resigniert zurück. Es war kurz vor dem Abendessen, und er hatte die Zeit genutzt um Hermine - und Ginny, die uneingeladen daneben saß - von seinem Gespräch mit Malfoy zu berichten.  
  
"Ähm... ? Du weißt aber noch wer Malfoy ist, ja? Zu deiner Erinnerung, er war derjenige, der uns im ersten Schuljahr beinahe Kopf und Kragen gekostet hätte, als er uns auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm beobachtete, derjenige, der im dritten Jahr beinahe Seidenschnabel umgebracht hätte. Und du lässt dir von ihm NACHHILFE geben?"  
  
"Hermine ich weiß durchaus noch wer er ist. Und ich habe dir gesagt, ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist!" Harry sah die beiden jämmerlich an. "Das ist alles nur Sirius Schuld. Er hat mich mit seinen "tollen" Ideen total verwirrt..." "Klar, daran wird´s liegen." Antwortete Hermine spöttisch. "Können wir später weiterreden?" Ginny lächelte die beiden freundlich an, "mit vollem Bauch redet es sich wesentlich leichter... außerdem kommen wir zu spät zum Essen."  
  
Das Halloween Festessen war - wie jedes Jahr - köstlich. Berge von Essen bogen die Holztische, über denen Kerzen, Kürbisse, Fledermäuse - und zu Rons entsetzen - Spinnen schwebten.  
  
Zur allgemeinen Erheiterung versuchten Fred und George den Fast Kopflosen Nick zum essen zu überreden. Sie hielten ihm verschiedene Nahrungsmittel unter die Nase, bis er schließlich pikiert davon schwebte.  
  
"Schieh ma!" Schmatzte Ron mit vollem Mund. "Die haben dieses Jahr sogar Kirschen - wo die die wohl um diese Jahreszeit her haben..." er langte auf den Teller, und steckte ein paar Kirschen in den Mund. Im selben Augenblick bemerkte Harry den gespannten Blick der Zwillinge - "Ron, ich würde das..."  
  
Aber zu spät. Ron schluckte - und plötzlich schienen seine Augen um ein vielfaches größer zu werden. "Ouh..." Er fasste sich an die Ohren, die plötzlich viel größer, spitzer und - wuscheliger zu werden schienen...  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das?" Fragte Harry halb fasziniert, halb mitleidig. George grinste ihn an "Betriebsgeheimnis. Aber wo wir grad bei Betrieb sind..." er lehnte sich ein Stückchen weiter zu ihm hinüber. "So wie´s aussieht haben Fred und ich noch was bei dir gut..." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch "Achja?" "Jaaaaa" bestätigte Fred und nickte heftig. "Immerhin haben wir dich vor schlimmem bewahrt!" "Genau." "Hatte Fred nicht gesagt, das ich seiner Meinung nach auch alleine klargekommen wäre?" Warf Harry ein. "Wäre, Liebes, wäre!" Betonte Fred. "Letzten Endes sind wir dir doch zu Hilfe geeilt - und das ist was zählt!" Harry seufzte. "Können wir später drüber reden? Nach dem Spiel morgen? Nächstes Jahr? Nie?" Die Zwillinge grinsten ihn breit an. "Nach dem Spiel ist okay..." "Ja, wenn wir die Slytherins platt gemacht haben!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam, und er kam kalt, feucht und neblig. Als sie das Quidditch-Feld betraten, war Harry - vermutlich zum ersten mal - wirklich glücklich über seine Kontaktlinsen. Selbst ohne die zusätzliche Behinderung durch eine beschlagene Brille, war die Sicht gleich null.  
  
"Hey Angelina! Meinst du den Slytherins wird unsere "Geheimwaffe" überhaupt auffallen?" Grinste Fred. "Ja, sie sind doch eh schon die reinsten Blindschleichen..." ergänzte George. "Wie soll ihnen da eine neue Sucherin auffallen?"  
  
Angelina warf den beiden einen bösen Blick zu. "Ich will das ihr ordentlich spielt. Es reicht schon, das die Slytherins die ganze Zeit falsch spielen."  
  
In diesem Moment betrat aber auch schon Madam Hooch das Spielfeld. "Ich möchte ein schönes, faires..." bei diesem Wort blickte sie die Slytherins streng an "Quidditchspiel sehen..."  
  
Harry fühlte wie Malfoy ihn anstarrte. Ups. Er hätte fast gegrinst. Ob Malfoy sich das mit dem Nachhilfeunterricht vielleicht anders überlegen würde, wenn er ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase wegschnappte?  
  
"Steigt jetzt bitte auf eure Besen."  
  
Dann erklang der Pfiff und sie erhoben sich in die Luft. Harry hörte das gespannte Aufraunen der Menge, sah aber von ihr so gut wie nichts. Ab und zu sah er ein paar Rot-gelbe oder grüne Schals aufblitzen, aber ansonsten nahm der Nebel jede Sicht.  
  
"Katie Bell in Ballbesitz - Pass zu Gibbins, der neuen Gryffindor Jägerin - und - NEIIIN! - Adrian Pucey von den Slytherins fängt den Ball ab und - Er versucht einen Pass - und wirft zu Angelina Johnsson!!! Sie macht sich auf den Weg zum Tor der Slytherins - Los jetzt Angelina! - Und sie trifft! TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Hoch über dem Spielfeld hörte Harry die Kommentare von Lee Jordan. Auf diese Art und Weise bekam er zumindest etwas vom Spiel mit. Vom Schnatz war bisher keine Spur - Harry war sich auch nicht sicher wie er es schaffen sollte, ihn bei diesem Nebel zu fangen.  
  
"Und es steht 50 zu 20 für Gryffindor, nach einem brutalen Durchmarsch der Slytherins"  
  
Harry seufzte. Er glitt durch die Nebelschwaden über dem Spielfeld, die feuchten Wölkchen nach einem goldenen Glitzern absuchend.  
  
"Was kriege ich, wenn ich ihn zuerst fange?" Fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm.  
  
Derart aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, schwankte Harry kurz, bevor er den Kopf hob, und in Malfoys grinsendes Gesicht blickte.  
  
"Wen, den Schnatz?" Fragte Harry mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag. "Soweit ich weiß 150 Punkte." Antwortete er dann mit seinem freundlichsten Lächeln. Natürlich war ihm klar, das Malfoy das nicht hatte wissen wollen. Aber es schadete ja nichts, ihn ein bisschen zu ärgern.  
  
Der Blonde Slytherin hob eine Augenbraue. "Das..."  
  
"Malfoy flirtet hoch über dem Spielfeld mit Liv Grey, der neuen Sucherin der Gryffindors - Hey Liv, lass dich nicht bequatschen! Liv ist erst zu Anfang des Schuljahres zu und gekommen, im Austausch zu Harry Potter. Wenn sie wirklich so gut ist wie man flüstert, dann wird Harry Schwierigkeiten haben seinen Platz im Team zurück zu erobern - dann hat er der wirklich hübschen Sucherin nämlich nichts entgegen zu setzen..."  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Aber zurück zum Spiel... die Slytherins nähern sich dem Gryffindor-Tor - Los Katie!"  
  
Harry nickte Entschuldigend und lenkte dann seinen Besen fort von Malfoy fort.  
  
Da! War da nicht ein goldenes Aufblitzen gewesen? Harry zwang sein flatterndes Herz zur Ruhe. Er flog senkrecht nach unten, den Wind um seine Ohren, hinter sich hörte er das Sausen von Malfoys Besen. Weit lehnte er sich nach vorne, beschleunigte und - fing den Schnatz.  
  
*******************  
  
Am Abend nach dem Spiel waren die Gryffindors gerade auf dem Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, als jemand sich ihnen in den Weg stellte...  
  
"Zabini? Was willst du?" Bevor der Slytherin auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, hatten die Weasleys sich schützend zwischen ihn und die Mädchen gestellt. Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Nichts weiter. Ich wollte mit Liv sprechen, nicht mit euch."  
  
"Du glaubst doch nicht allen ernstes das wir dich noch mal mit ihr alleine lassen?" Ron machte einen großen Schritt nach vorne. "Ron..." Harry packte ihn am Ärmel "Lass es, bitte." "Aber..." Ron deutete halb wütend, halb hilflos in Blaises Richtung. "Sie hat recht." Meinte Fred. "Blaise hat bekommen was er verdient. Lass ihn sagen was er zu sagen hat - in unserer Gegenwart."  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige Junge nickte gespielt gleichgültig, und wandte sich dann an Harry. "Ich wollte mich entschuldigen." "Achja?" "Ja! Ich bitte dich, mir zu verzeihen, und dieses Geschenk anzunehmen." Er hielt ihr ein kleines schwarzes Kästchen hin. "I... ich..."  
  
"Was macht man als Mädchen in solchen Situationen?" Hilflos stand Harry da, vor sich Blaise, hinter sich die Weasleys und Hermine. Im Grunde war er noch wütend auf Blaise, aber... Hilfe... leider sah es aber nicht so aus, als ob ihm jemand zu Hilfe kommen würde - wie auch - und so fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Dass er gerade Malfoy gesehen hatte, der die Szenerie interessiert und mit beinahe grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, hatte natürlich absolut gar nichts damit zu tun, dass er die Hand ausstreckte, das Kästchen ergriff, es mit der rechten an die Brust drückte und Blaise süß anlächelte. "Danke. Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Mit diesen Worten und einem hoffentlich anmutigen nicken, drehte er sich um und ging, gefolgt von den anderen Gryffindors weiter die Treppe hinauf.  
  
Blaise fühlte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Als er sich umwandte, sah er Draco Malfoy, der mit verschränkten Armen nicht weit von ihm entfernt an einer Mauer lehnte, und ihn anstarrte. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin strich seine Haare zurück und schenkte seinem blonden Mitschüler ein breites, boshaftes grinsen. "Gleichstand." Sagte er. "Hättest du wohl gerne." Gab Draco zurück. Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie hat´s angenommen, oder?" Sein gegenüber zuckte lässig mit den Schultern "Dass heißt nichts. Sie hat nicht gesagt, das sie dir verzeiht." "Das kommt noch." Kam die Selbstbewusste Antwort. "Kann sein..." er stieß sich von der Wand ab und plötzlich lag kein Schritt mehr zwischen den beiden. "Möglich, das sie dir verzeiht. Ich tue es nicht." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verschwand in den Schatten.  
  
"Bist du sicher das du das aufmachen solltest?" Hermine saß auf der Lehne des Sessels, in den Harry sich hatte plumpsen lassen, und betrachtete das kleine Kästchen neugierig. "Klar, ich will doch wissen was drin ist." "Du hättest es nicht annehmen sollen." Brummte Ron "Und warum nicht?" "Weil... weil er versucht hat dich zu vergewaltigen!"  
  
Harry schnaubte. "Ron, du übertreibst. Es war bloß ein Kuss, und außerdem hat er sich ja entschuldigt." "Soll das heißen, du nimmst seine Entschuldigung an?" Fragte der Rothaarige entsetzt.  
  
Alle starrten wie gebannt auf Harry der immer noch am Verschluss des Kästchens herumwerkelte. "Ob ich seine Entschuldigung annehme? Das hat doch eigentlich nichts mit dem Geschenk zu tun, oder?" Er grinste breit.  
  
"Und wenn der Inhalt oder das Kästchen verzaubert ist?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern "Risiken machen das Leben erst lebenswert." Mit diesen Worten klappte er den silbernen Verschluss nach oben, und öffnete das Kästchen.  
  
Darin lag, auf rotem Samt, ein kleiner goldener Gegenstand an einer langen Kette. Vorsichtig griff Harry hinein und legte ihn auf seine Handfläche. Dort setzte er sich in Bewegung, und breitete feine, sirrende Flügel aus. "Das ist ein Schnatz." Flüsterte er andächtig.  
  
"Wie hübsch!" Meinte Hermine entzückt.  
  
Während sie noch damit beschäftigt waren, das Schmuckstück zu betrachten, klappte plötzlich die Porträttür auf, und ein schlaksiger Drittklässer kam herein. "Liv Grey?" Er lief eilig auf die kleine Versammlung zu. "Ich soll dir das hier bringen. Und du sollst zum Direktor ins Büro."  
  
Unruhig ergriff Harry das kleine Stück Pergament, bracht das Siegel und begann zu lesen. Während des Lesens wurden seine Augen immer größer. "Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen. Murmelte er, als er das Pergament sinken ließ. Er setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
"Hey Liv, wir wollten doch noch über etwas reden!" Rief George ihm nach. Aber Harry reagierte nicht mehr.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** So, das war das 10 Kapitel! *sigh* Erst einmal eine große Entschuldigung an euch alle, zum einen weil das ganze so lang gedauert hat, und zum anderen weil das Chappi so schlecht geworden ist. *schüff* Es tut mir echt leid, ich hab mein bestes getan, aber im Moment hab ich ein Krea-tief und außerdem fiel mir das schreiben des Quidditch-Spieles ziemlich schwer. Ich hoffe das lesen hat euch trotzdem zumindest etwas Spaß gemacht!  
  
Nya, wär schön wenn ihr trotzdem ein Review da lassen würdet... *mit den Wimpern klimper* Das nächste Kapitel kommt nach den Ferien *smile* Und ich freu mich riesig darauf es zu schreiben! *fiesgrins*  
  
*alle knuddel* Danke für die vielen Lieben Reviews - ihr seid die besten!  
  
Angel344: Schön das es dir gefallen hat! *freu*  
  
Matjes: Ich gestehe, ich bin ein absoluter Fred&George-Fan *breitgrins* Hab mich zwar beeilt, hat aber trotzdem ne ganze Woche gedauert. *sigh* Sorry!  
  
Fionella: *strahl* Danke!!!  
  
Bateau: Mein Beta (Leser, nicht Leserin übrigens ^^) und ich haben alles noch mal durchgesehen, konnten abba nix finden! *kopfschiefleg* Wo hattest du denn einen Fehler gefunden? Wollen will ich schon schnell hochladen *drop* Aber leider liegen bei mir wollen und können recht weit auseinander *schnüff* Ich tu was ich kann, versprochen!  
  
Honighase: Deine Frage hab ich ja in den Anmerkungen beantwortet... *smile* Musst nich rotwerden *knuddel* Wie findest du dieses Kapitel?  
  
Tinkalili: Ich schreibe so schnell wie´s geht! Schön das es dir gefällt! *freu*  
  
Moonlight4: *gg* Ich mag Harry als Mädchen auch! Beinahe zu sehr... *dumm- ti-dumm*  
  
Virginia: *rotwerd* So viele Komplimente auf einem Haufen! Dankedankedanke!  
  
Mbi13: Danke, du bist total lieb! *knuddel* Strenge mich ganz doll an um nach der Folgenden, Computerlosen-Woche wieder richtig gut loszulegen. Planung für die neuen Kapitel läuft schon *breit und geheimnissvoll grins*  
  
Rahel: *gebussit fühl* Dankeschön! *rotwerd* Jaja, der Blaise... *grins*  
  
Ich wünsch euch allen schöne und erholsame Ferien!!! 


	14. Kapitel 11

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash? *summ* Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts!  
  
Harharhar! Heute kommt die Review-beantwortung, und der ganze Müll, den ich immer von mir gebe mal an den Anfang! *grins* Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch! Es hat großen Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben, auch wenn ich mich noch sehr viel mehr auf das schreiben der nächsten freue... *händereib* Eigentlich sollte in dieses Kapitel noch wesentlich mehr rein, aber ich hab mich entschieden, das zu verschieben... *smile*  
  
Matjes: *smile* Sorry, das ich dir das immer und immer wieder antue... das ist meine schlechtere Hälfte, weißt du? *zwinker*  
  
Rikku7: Aye, aye Kapitän! *salutier* Schön das dir meine Fanfic gefällt! *freu* Ja, so eine Schnatzkette hätte ich auch gerne... *gedankenverloren guck* ...oder vielleicht doch nicht? *unschuldig grins*  
  
Rahel: *strahl* Ich freu mich das es dir gefallen hat! Ob Blaise das ernst gemeint hat? Hmm... *kopfschiefleg* Wer weiß schon, was Blaise wirklich beabsichtigt? *der person den mund zuhalt die ganz laut DU schreit* *grins* Abwarten und Tee trinken!!!  
  
Angel344: *tröst* Ihr Armen! Dafür kommt jetzt ein neues Kapitel ^__^ als Entschädigung odda so... Ja, Harry macht sich gut als Mädel,gell? (  
  
Fionella: Ich hoffe du magst dieses Kapitel!  
  
Clip: Mal schaun... *zwinker* Ich verrate nix!  
  
Nin-chan: Klaaar! Hab ich bloß vergessen zu erwähnn... *zwinker* Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mensch...  
  
Yvymaus: Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Spezieller Dank geht übrigens an Silvia, die mich darauf hin gewiesen hat, das im letzten Kapitel etwas schief gelaufen ist - sonst hätte ich es nicht bemerkt, vielen Dank!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Kapitel 11.  
  
Nachdenklich durchwanderte Draco Malfoy die kalten Gänge des Schlosses. Wenn Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff verliert... und gegen Gryffindor gewinnt, dann müssten wir immer noch einen Vorsprung von 200 Punkten haben um...  
  
Nach dem Quidditchspiel hatte er keine Ruhe mehr finden können - besonders nicht in Slytherin, wo alle mit langen Gesichtern herumhingen, und ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrten, als ob er etwas daran ändern könnte, das Gryffindor sie besiegt hatte. Natürlich hatte Blaise sich sofort auf die sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit gestürzt. "Vielleicht ist unser Kapitän ein bisschen schlapp geworden? Vielleicht ermüdet ihn das Hinterjagen einer Gryffindor so sehr, dass keine Zeit mehr für Training bleibt?"  
  
Draco seufzte. Es sah ihm zwar nicht ähnlich, aber er verspürte im Moment wirklich keine sonderlich große Lust sich mit Blaise anzulegen. Natürlich ärgerte ihn Zabinis Verhalten maßlos - das Liv Blaises schleimiges Geschenk angenommen hatte machte es auch nicht gerade erträglicher - Aber was bitte sollte er dagegen schon machen? Er konnte Liv schwerlich verbieten mit Blaise zu reden bzw. Geschenke von ihm anzunehmen.  
  
Blaise hatte sich wirklich ungemein darüber gefreut, das sie es überhaupt angenommen hatte. Wieso eigentlich? Sie hatte doch seine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen... Draco kannte Blaise gut genug um zu wissen, das der arrogante Junge vermutlich genau das erwartet hatte. Warum also war er so stolz auf sich gewesen? Stirnrunzelnd bog er um die Ecke. Konnte es sein dass...  
  
Sein Gedankengang wurde von einer Gestalt unterbrochen, die blindlings in ihn hereinlief. "Verflucht noch mal, kannst du nicht..." fauchte er angriffslustig, als er plötzlich erkannte wer da in ihn hineingerannt war.  
  
"Liv? Liv Grey?"  
  
Harry hob verstört den Kopf, und blickte in Draco Malfoys - im Moment etwas verwirrt drein blickenden - graue Augen. Er hatte nicht erwartet um diese Uhrzeit jemandem auf den Gängen zu begegnen. Nun ja, um genau zu sein hatte er darüber überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, als er kurz zuvor fluchtartig Dumbledores Büro verließ. Er hatte wirklich und wahrhaftig andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt.  
  
Er ist größer als ich. Schoß es Harry durch den Kopf. Dann trat er rasch einen Schritt zurück und löste sich aus Malfoys Griff, der seinen Sturz abgefangen hatte.  
  
"Wer sonst?" Antwortete er gespielt fröhlich. "Ist etwas passiert, das du so kopflos durch die Gänge rennst?" Besorgt musterte er sie. Waren da Tränenspuren auf ihren blassen Wangen?  
  
"Nein, wieso?" Selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich seine Stimme wenig überzeugend an. Innerlich seufzte Harry, warum muss ich immer ausgerechnet ihm in solchen Situationen begegnen? Ich will in mein Bett.  
  
"Hm. Hör zu..." Malfoy lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Gangmauer, und sah bewusst an Liv vorbei auf die flackernde Fackel, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing. "Wenn Blaise oder sonst irgendjemand dich belästigen sollte, dann sag es mir, okay?" Mit offenem Mund hörte Harry was Malfoy ihm da erzählte. Das hörte sich fast so an, als hätte er ihm eben gerade seinen Schutz angeboten. Harry Potter unter dem Schutz von Draco Malfoy??? Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu trieb - hatte er Ron nicht erst vor weniger als 24 Stunden erklärt, dass er sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte? - Aber er hörte sich selbst leise "Okay." Antworten.  
  
"Ähm, was ist jetzt mit dem Nachhilfeunterricht?" Fragte er dann hastig, um etwas gegen die plötzlich eingetretene Stille, und das seltsam verwirrende Gefühl in seinem Inneren zu tun. Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. "Ich hab dir heut morgen eine Eule geschickt - ich würde vorschlagen das wir morgen Abend damit anfangen." "Ach ja!" "Dann war das von dir?" Harry schob eine Hand in die Tasche seines Umhangs und zog eine Rolle Pergament hervor - das grüne Siegel war noch nicht gebrochen. "Ich war heute morgen so aufgeregt - und nach dem Spiel hab ich es schlicht und einfach vergessen!"  
  
"Dann also morgen nach dem Abendessen." Sagte Malfoy, und wandte sich zum gehen. Doch dann stockte er, wandte sich noch einmal um, stand plötzlich direkt vor Harry, und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.  
  
"Was..." stammelte Harry völlig perplex.  
  
Draco beugte sich vor und küsste sanft die Stirn der vermeintlichen Liv. "Gute Nacht."  
  
***************  
  
Harry lag mit weit geöffneten Augen in seinem Bett. Vor seinem inneren Augen verschwammen die Erlebnisse des Abends in einem wirbelnden Durcheinander. Neben ihm, auf seinem Nachttisch lag das Geschenk von Blaise. Das Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster hereinkam, ließ die Kette und den kleinen Schnatz silbrig glänzen.  
  
Er seufzte. Wieso kam es ihm so vor, als lägen Tage zwischen dem erhalt dieses Geschenkes, und dem Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro, und nicht nur wenige Stunden? Müde schloss er die Augen, und dachte an das, was geschehen war, nachdem er den Gryfffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte.  
  
*****************Flashback***************************************  
  
Die Hand in der Harry das Pergament hielt krallte sich so fest um das Papier, das es völlig zerknitterte.  
  
Wir wissen jetzt näheres über den Trank. Bitte komm direkt nach Erhalt dieser Nachricht in mein Büro - das Passwort kennst du ja. A.D  
  
In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles. Er würde bald wieder in seinem eigenen Körper stecken! Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich aber mehr unbehaglich, denn glücklich. Aber bevor er dieses Gefühl weiter erörtern konnte, stand er auch schon vor den steinernen Wasserspeiern, die das Büro bewachten "Kakerlakenschwarm." Als die Wand sich öffnete, schlüpfte er ohne zögern hinein, die Treppe hinauf, und durch die hohe Eichentür.  
  
Im Büro saßen - außer dem Schulleiter - Remus Lupin, der Harry freundlich lächelnd begrüßte, Professor Snape und Sirius, die auf Sesseln direkt gegenüber von einander saßen, und sich grimmig anstarrten.  
  
"Harry, da bist du ja endlich!" Bei der Nennung seines richtigen Namens zuckte er automatisch zusammen. "Keine Angst, hier wird uns keiner belauschen. Dafür ist gesorgt" Mild lächelnd deutete Dumbledore auf einen leeren Sessel. "Setz dich doch. Professor Snape war gerade dabei uns von den Ergebnissen seiner Forschung zu berichten."  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er gemächlich zum sprechen anhob "Wie ich bereits eben erwähnte, gibt es keinen Trank der diese..." er musterte Harry geringschätzig von oben bis unten "interessante Wirkung mit sich bringt. Ich habe sämtliche Bücher durchgesehen, die in Frage kamen, und konnte keinen Hinweis auf etwas derartiges finden. Daraus schließe ich..." er machte eine Pause bevor er fortfuhr "das es sich um einen misslungenen Trank gehandelt haben muss."  
  
Harry fand, das er dafür wie mickrig diese Information war, ziemlich übertrieben stolz auf sich aussah.  
  
"Und um das herauszufinden und eventuell zu bestätigen, schlage ich vor, Potter zur Ader lassen!" Erklärte Snape begeistert. "Nein!" Kam es zweistimmig von Sirius und Harry. "Das ist die einzige und beste Möglichkeit das sicher feststellen zu können!" Verteidigte sich Snape mit einem Hauch von Enttäuschung. "Am Ende lässt du ihn verbluten!" Schnaubte Sirius aufgebracht.  
  
"Sirius, bitte." Sagte Dumbledore. "Ich denke wir werden uns auf ihre Kompetenz verlassen können. Ich halte es für unnötig, weitere... Tests... durchzuführen."  
  
"Das denke ich auch." Erklärte Lupin mit einem Lächeln "Die Blutanalyse ist zudem keine allzu Sichere Wissenschaft, und es passieren des öfteren..." er zögerte "Unfälle."  
  
"Wie sie wünschen." Antwortete Snape. "Nun, es gibt nicht viele Möglichkeiten der Art des Trankes. Aber anhand der Symptome folgerte ich, dass definitiv Wermut, Blutegel und Alraune zu den Zutaten gehört haben müssen. Die Anzahl der Zaubertränke, bei denen diese Dinge benötigt werden, konnte ich recht schnell einschränken. Vier verschiedene Tränke kommen in Frage, der Isolantes - Trank, der Detraqué - Trank, der Otreres - Trank und der Deterres -Trank." Selbstzufrieden blickte er in die Runde.  
  
"Ersteres fällt weg, da ich nicht annehme, das der Dunkle Lord Potter gegen etwas isolieren wollte. Der Detraqué - Trank wäre eine Möglichkeit. Er bewirkt eine vorübergehende Geistesgestörtheit - ich halte dies bei Potter jedoch für verlorene Liebesmüh..." er lächelte spöttisch, "der Otreres - Trank... nun ja, er dient zum entfernen von Warzen.  
  
Der Deterres - Trank zu guter Letzt wird benutzt um Dinge zum Vorschein zu bringen... Sie alle kennen gewiss die Wirkung des Verita Serums..." Snape ließ seinen Blick einige Sekunden lang auf Harry verweilen, der so unschuldig wie möglich zurückstarrte. Im vergangenen Jahr hatte Snape einmal gedroht, ihm eben dieses Serum einzuflößen.  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu diesem Serum, das ausschließlich die Wahrheit über Dinge, die das Opfer Bewusst getan oder erlebt hat, zu Tage fördert, kann der Deterres - Trank verschlüsseltes, im Menschen verborgenes aufstöbern. Auch Geschehnisse oder Informationen, die im Unterbewusstsein liegen."  
  
"Vielen Dank Professor." Nachdenklich zupfte der Schulleiter an seinem Bart.  
  
"Moment!" Sagte Harry laut, als Snape aufstand und sich auf dem Weg zur Tür machte. "Was ist mit dem Gegenmittel?"  
  
"Harry..." Dumbledore sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen hinter den Halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern ernst an. "Da es sich hier anscheinend um einen misslungenen Trank handelt, gibt es kein Gegenmittel."  
  
"WAS?" Schockiert starrte Harry ihn an.  
  
"Soll das heißen, das ich für immer so bleiben muss?" Fragte er mit plötzlich heiserer Stimme, und sah Dumbledore flehend an. Harry spürte wie eine Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte. Sirius.  
  
"Das heißt es nicht." Antwortete sein Pate an Dumbledores Stelle. "Es heißt nur, das du vorerst mit dieser Gestalt vorlieb nehmen musst - bis ein Gegenmittel gefunden ist."  
  
******************  
  
by Caro 


	15. Hier sollte eigentlich das 12 Kapitel se...

Hallo ihr lieben!  
  
Leider sieht es im Augenblick so aus als würde das 12 Kapitel noch einige Zeit auf sich warten lassen - obwohl die Planung und alles da ist, klappt es mit dem schreiben absolut nicht. *sigh*  
  
Habe im Moment eine ganz üble Schreibblockade - ich versuch jetzt schon seit Sonntag zu schreiben, aber es klappt einfach nicht. Es tut mir echt leid! *drop* Ich schreibe weiter sobald es geht, versprochen! Dachte nur, ich sage euch bescheid, bevor ihr jetzt die ganze Woche vergeblich auf eine neues Chapter wartet...  
  
Achja, ich habe letztes Wochenende das Ende von ASKOC geschrieben ^___^ Das heißt jetzt nicht das es bald zuende gehen wird, ich musste lediglich (da sich die ganze Story vollkommen anders entwickelt hat als geplant) ein neues Ende überlegen, und hab es dann gleich niedergeschrieben...  
  
*alle knuddel*  
  
Caro 


	16. Kapitel 12

DISCLAIMER: Die (meisten) Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R. und nich mir... Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit...leider... es würde meinem Geldbeutel bestimmt gut tun...*grins*  
  
Widmung: Meinem Jediritter. *sigh* Du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund, egal was sonst alles passiert. Solltest du irgendwann mal bis zu diesem Kapitel kommen *knuddel* Dann weißt du, das ich es für dich geschrieben habe. **************************************************************  
  
A strange kind of Chaos  
  
* * by Tarivi * *  
  
Kapitel 12.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Wutschnaubend trat das Blonde Slytherin-Mädchen gegen die Statue einer alten Hexe, die es wagte ihr im Weg zu stehen (.) Aufjaulend sprang Pansy Parkinson zurück, als ein heftiger Schmerz ihren Fuß durchzuckte, und ein Hagel von Bertie Bott´s Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen auf sie niederprasselten.  
  
"Auuaaaaaaaaaa!" Ihr wütender Schmerzensschrei hallte durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts´.  
  
Tränen des Schmerzes, der Wut und der Enttäuschung liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter, als sie sich gegen die Statue sinken ließ und ihren schmerzenden Fuß rieb.  
  
"Das ist nicht gerecht." Jammerte sie.  
  
Die halbe Nacht hatte sie damit verbracht nach Draco - ihrem Draco zu suchen. Und als sie ihn schließlich fand, hatte sie zusehen müssen, wie er diese dämliche Gryffindor-Schlampe küsste. Und um alles noch viel schlimmer zu machen war er, als sie ihn daraufhin zur Rede stellen wollte, einfach an ihr vorbeigelaufen, ohne sie auch nur zu bemerken.  
  
Vielleicht war es dumm gewesen, zu glauben dass nach dem letzten Jahr alles klar zwischen ihnen wäre. Aber er hatte sie schließlich auf den Ball eingeladen, und er hatte sie nett behandelt - Nunja, so nett zumindest wie man es von einem Malfoy erwarten konnte. Doch kaum sahen sie sich nach den endlos langen Sommerferien wieder, da ignorierte er sie einfach.  
  
"Das ist alles Ihre Schuld." Sagte Pansy patzig, und kickte mit dem unverletzten Fuß eine Bohne weg.  
  
"Aber das werde ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Nicht von einem widerlichen, kleinen Gryffindor- Schlammblut!" Murmelnd erhob sie sich wieder und humpelte in Richtung Kerker.  
  
***************************  
  
Als Harry an diesem Morgen erwachte kam es ihm so vor als wäre er gerade erst ins Bett gegangen. Im Zimmer war es kalt. Zitternd schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und schloss das Fenster, das die Nacht über einen Spalt weit offen gestanden hatte. Doch als sein Blick auf die von Raureif überzogenen Hogwarts-Ländereien fiel, blieb er trotz der Kälte einen Moment lang stehen. Die gerade erst aufgegangene Sonne brach sich in den feinen Eiskristallen, in die die Kälte den Tau verwandelt hatte, und es blitze und glänzte.  
  
Leider musste Harry aber feststellen, dass selbst dieser Anblick es nicht wert war, sich die Füße und schlimmeres abzufrieren. Also hüpfte er schnell wieder ins Bett und unter die noch warmen Decken. "Mir doch egal ob wir heut' morgen Unterricht haben. Bin ich eben krank!" Muffelig ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.  
  
Bloß, schlafen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr. Also streckte er nach wenigen Minuten, und einigem Hin- und Herwerfen den rechten Arm aus dem Bett, und tastete auf dem Nachttisch herum, bis er schließlich Blaises Kästchen erwischte. Als er den winzigen Schnatz heraus nahm und auf seine Hand legte, fuhr dieser wiederum seine Flügel aus, und erhob sich sirrend ein Stück weit in die Luft.  
  
"Also, ob ich Blaises Entschuldigung nun annehme oder nicht, dich behalte ich jedenfalls." Beschloss Harry, öffnete den Verschluss der Kette und wollte sie sich gerade um den Hals legen als.  
  
"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvv!"  
  
Bevor Harry noch irgendwie reagieren konnte, öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Hermine, deren Gesicht eine interessante Mischung aus Zorn und Erleichterung zeigte, stapfte in den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Wie kannst Du es wagen, einfach so zu verschwinden, ohne uns auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen wohin oder warum??? Du hättest angegriffen werden können, Malfoy hätte dich im Dunkeln überfallen können."  
  
Ihre Schimpftirade ging noch einige Minuten weiter, bis Harry beschloss, dass es endgültig genug wäre.  
  
"Du hättest." "Hermine, bitte halt halt die Klappe!"  
  
"Ich denk ja gar nicht dran!" fauchte sie zurück. "Überhaupt, was machst du eigentlich noch im Bett?"  
  
Seufzend stand Harry auf und ließ den Schnatz zurück in sein Kästchen fallen. Wie war das noch mal? Wer solche Freunde hatte brauchte keine Feinde mehr? Zu schade, dass Voldemort dieses Sprichwort nicht zu kennen schien.  
  
*****************  
  
Zu allem Übel hatten sie in ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden an diesem Morgen Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. Seufzend begab Harry sich nach einem hastigen Frühstück in der Großen Halle mit seinen Freunden in den Kerker, und auf seinen ungeliebten Platz zwischen Blaise und Draco. Während Harry seine Sachen auspackte, warfen die beiden Slytherins einen Blick auf den schlanken Hals des Mädchens, das da zwischen ihnen saß. Keine Kette. Draco warf seinem Rivalen ein triumphierendes Hab-ichs-dir-nicht-gesagt- Grinsen zu, der daraufhin nur finster zurückstarrte.  
  
Ungefähr eine Stunde später, war Harry gerade dabei Fledermausblut in seinen Trank zu geben, als eine schlanke Hand an ihm vorbei nach dem Glas griff, und ihn daran hinderte. "Nur drei Löffel." Teilte Malfoy ihm mit. "Wenn Du auch nur einen Löffel mehr hinein gibst, hast du Deinen Kessel schneller geschmolzen als Longbottom das jemals geschafft hat."  
  
In diesem Moment erklang in der letzten Reihe ein lauter Knall. Goyle hatte es gerade geschafft seinen Kessel zur Explosion zu bringen - Harry wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie viel Blut zuviel er hineingegeben haben musste - um sich selbst und alle die neben - und in der Reihe vor ihm gesessen hatten, mit seinem misslungenen Trank zu bespritzen.  
  
Während Snape sämtliche Schüler, denen inzwischen grüne und orangefarbene Pusteln auf den Hautstellen die der Trank erwischt hatte sprießten, in den Krankenflügel schickte, wandte sich Harry freundlich lächelnd Draco zu.  
  
"Was hattest du gerade gesagt?"  
  
**********************  
  
Nachdem die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke endlich zu Ende war, packte Harry hastig seine Sachen zusammen und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Draco ihn am Arm festhielt. "Heute nach dem Abendessen - wir treffen uns in der Bibliothek - ich hab bisher noch keinen Raum gefunden in dem wir ungestört experimentieren können."  
  
Harry konnte nur nicken, dann stürmte er aus dem Raum. Die anderen Schüler warfen ihm und einander höchst merkwürdige Blicke zu - die Harry ob seines hastigen Aufbruchs natürlich nicht mehr wahrnahm, die aber Draco dafür umso mehr amüsierten. ".hab bisher noch keinen Raum gefunden wo wir ungestört experimentieren können." er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, was die ohnehin schon überdrehte Fantasie der Gryffindors damit anstellen würde.  
  
"Mister Malfoy." erklang die schnarrende Stimme von Severus Snape.  
  
Harry hörte nicht mehr, wie Snape Draco aufforderte noch einen Moment da zu bleiben. Und das war auch besser so, wenngleich ihn diese Unterhaltung vermutlich sehr interessiert hätte.  
  
"Ich habe gehört dass Sie sich sehr um Miss Grey von den Gryffindors bemühen, Mr. Malfoy?" Begann Snape das Gespräch, nachdem auch der letzte Schüler aus dem Klassenraum geeilt war.  
  
Verwundert zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch. DAS war wirklich das letzte Thema, das er erwartet hatte - und vor allen Dingen auch ausgerechnet mit seinem Hauslehrer diskutieren wollte.  
  
"Ja." Er hatte in diesem Falle keinen ersichtlichen Grund seinen Hauslehrer an zu lügen.  
  
"Nun, dann fühle ich mich verantwortlich, Ihnen zu sagen, das sie vorsichtig in Bezug auf Miss Grey sein sollten."  
  
Bitte was?  
  
"Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht was Sie sagen wollen, Professor." Er verstand es wirklich nicht. Warum sollte sein Lehrer ihn vor einem Mädchen warnen? Okay, sie war eine Gryffindor, aber ansonsten.  
  
"Nun, ich möchte Sie lediglich bitten, an meine Worte zu denken . Ihnen, und Ihrem Haus zuliebe. Es könnte ein großer Fehler sein, Miss Grey zu sehr zu vertrauen. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar ausgedrückt - Sie können gehen."  
  
"Achja.und sie können für ihre Experimente mit Miss Grey den alten Zaubertränke-Raum benutzen - er dürfte abgelegen genug für ihre Zwecke sein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte Snape sich ab, und drehte sich erst wieder um, als sein Schüler eilends den Raum verließ.  
  
Oh ja, er hatte Dumbledore versprechen müssen, nichts über die Identität Liv Greys zu verraten - aber das hieß schließlich weder, dass er sein Haus nicht vor großem Schaden (und/oder einer riesigen Blamage) bewahren durfte, noch dass er seine neue Schülerin nicht piesacken durfte.  
  
*************  
  
Erleichtert verlies Harry gemeinsam mit Hermine, Ron, Dean (der rot wurde als Harry in seine Richtung sah), und Neville den Kerker, während die beiden erstgenannten gerade damit beschäftigt waren, über Ginnys Beziehungen zu diskutieren - um genau zu sein über Rons Einmischungen in dieselben.  
  
"Ron, auch wenn du ihr Bruder bist, und lediglich deine kleine Schwester beschützen möchtest, gibt Dir das nicht das Recht ihren Freund zu verprügeln!"  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
"Ginny ist wirklich alt genug um sich ihre Freunde selbst auszusuchen, ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht."  
  
"Sagt wer?" fragte Ron herausfordernd.  
  
"ICH. Ginny. Liv." sie suchte Harrys Blick.  
  
"Oh nein Hermine! Mich wirst du da nicht reinziehen!"  
  
Hilfesuchend sah sie in der Gegend herum "Fred.George?"  
  
"Liebste Hermine."  
  
"Wir geben dir einen Tipp!" kam es von den Zwillingen, die sich ihnen von hinten genähert hatten.  
  
"Kümmer dich mehr um Ron, und um deine eigenen Beziehungen."  
  
"Und Ron wird sich unter Garantie nicht mehr in Ginny´s einmischen!"  
  
Harry, der neben Hermine lief, stellte fest, dass sie ziemlich rot wurde. Fred beugte sich im Lauf zwischen Harry und Hermine hindurch und flüsterte Hermine etwas ins Ohr.  
  
"Du musst dich nur richtig um ihn kümmern.Ich glaube nicht dass er etwas dagegen hätte."  
  
Hermine blieb abrupt stehen, wodurch Harry und Fred in sie hineinliefen und eine Massenkarambolage verursacht hätten, wenn nicht George nach dem Arm des fallenden Harry, und Ron nach Hermine gegriffen hätte.  
  
Noch zerwuschelter als sonst, mit röteren Wangen, als Harry sie je erlebt hatte, befreite sich Hermine nach einigen langen Sekunden aus Rons Armen, und lief dann ohne ein weiteres Wort, und ohne sich umzuwenden den Gang hinunter. Ihre Tasche, die auf den Boden gefallen war, lies sie einfach liegen. Ron starrte von Hermine zu Fred, der grinsend die Schultern zuckte, und entschloss sich dann hinter der Freundin her zu laufen. "Hermine, warte! Du läufst in die falsche Richtung!"  
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte Harry hinter den beiden her. Fred und George grinsten sich selbstzufrieden an. "Ihr hattet das geplant." Das war keine Frage.  
  
"Liv, Liv, Liv." sagte George kopfschüttelnd, während er ihm die Tasche aus der Hand nahm, sich selbst über die Schulter hängte und sich dann bei ihr unterharkte.  
  
"Was denkst du bloß immer über deine Lieben Cousins, die nur das beste für ihre Geschwister wollen?" fragte Fred theatralisch, nachdem er Hermines Tasche aufgehoben, und sich an Harrys anderem Arm untergeharkt hatte.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache mit Perce und der lieben Penny?" fragte George seinen Bruder mit einem versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Ohja. So etwas nennt man, glaube ich, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen." Bestätigte Fred strahlend.  
  
"Wir haben sie zusammen in einen leeren Klassenraum gesperrt." erklärte George.  
  
"Ja, weil wir gewissermaßen freie Hand brauchten, und die beiden uns im Weg waren."  
  
"Und du siehst ja, was das für Früchte getragen hat."  
  
"Im Grunde sind wir unglaublich uneigennützige Gesellen, die nur das Beste für ihre Lieben wollen."  
  
Harry schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
"Das war sehr undamenhaft, Liv."  
  
Er stöhnte und strich sich die langen schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Also, was wollt ihr?"  
  
Die Zwillinge wechselten einen strahlenden Blick.  
  
"Nun, wir haben da so ein Projekt."  
  
"Bei dem wir dich um deine Mithilfe ersuchen möchten."  
  
"Und warum ich?" fragte Harry zweifelnd.  
  
"Naja."  
  
"Die meisten Leute misstrauen uns aus unerfindlichen Gründen."  
  
"Bei dir sind sie weniger.voreingenommen!"  
  
"Außerdem haben wir ja noch etwas bei Dir gut!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Harry seufzte ergeben. "Dann erzählt mir mal worum es geht."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nya, als aller erstes möchte ich mich für die vielen lieben Reviews bedanken - ihr seid die besten! *knuddel* Eure Reviews haben mich echt aufgemuntert, und ich freue mich immer noch über jedes einzelne wie ein kleines Kind! *strahl* Besonders möchte ich aloha 999 danken, die mir so liebe Tipps gegeben hat.  
  
Es gibt was zu feiern! *strahl* Inzwischen ist ASKOC sage und schreibe 51 Seiten lang - mal ganz abgesehen davon, das ich wirklich und wahrhaftig 115 Reviews bekommen habe - ich kann´s kaum fassen *heul*  
  
Meine Schreibblockade ist erst einmal überwunden, mein Leben ist irgendwie wieder halbwegs in gerade Bahnen abgelenkt (auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich wirklich glücklich darüber bin), und ich stecke voller Tatendrang. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich seeehr innig von meiner Muse geküsst worden, so das ich neben den Überlegungen fürs nächste Kapitel von A strange kind of Chaos auch nebenbei noch eine weitere HP-Fanfic ausarbeite.  
  
Genaueres will und kann ich noch nicht verraten, da es bei dieser neuen Fanfic möglicherweise zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit einer Freundin kommen könnte, aber eventuell werde ich bald einen Beta für diese Fanfic suchen. ( Wenn ihr Interesse habt, dann schaut mal in mein Autoren-Profil, da steht genaueres dazu...  
  
So, aber nun zu den Reviews... *smile*  
  
Fionella: Fionella-chan, du bist sie beste! *knuddel* Danke für das Frettchen! *zwinker* Ich kann´s kaum erwarten das neue Kapitel deiner Fanfic zu lesen - und ich hoffe das du dieses Kapitel auch magst!  
  
Meli-chan: Aye, aye Kapitän! Problem ist beseitigt, und ich danke für die Hinweisung auf dasselbe" Ich wünsch dir viel Freude mit diesem Kapitel - wird schnell wieder gesund, okay?  
  
Maxine01: *strahl* Danke für das Lob! Ja, Slash würde sich wirklich anbieten...aber ich weiß nicht ob ich schon wirklich bereit dafür bin, da dies ja meine aller erste Fanfic ist... allerdings will ich´s auch nicht ganz ausschließen, man weiß ja nie, was noch so alles passiert... *zwinker*  
  
Matjes: Über Blaise und Draco schreiben macht aber auch unverschämt Spaß... Ich weiß jetzt nicht so genau was du meinst *kopfschiefleg* Was sollen Hermine und Ron rausfinden?  
  
Angel344: Nachhilfe muss leider noch bis Kapitel 13 warten, aber gespannt darfst du sein... *zwinker* Schön das du meine Fanfic magst! *freu*  
  
Moonlight4: Bin schon dabei...  
  
Honighase: *sniff* Danke... das ist lieb von dir. Ich geb mir mühe in den nächsten Wochen wieder regelmäßig einmal die Woche mindestens hochzuladen, versprochen!  
  
Aloha 999: Ich kann mich gar nicht oft genug bei dir bedanken *lächel* Ich find´s so lieb, das du mir extra ein Review schreibst!!! Deine Fanfics sind echt super, und ich bin total glücklich, das so einer guten Autorin ausgerechnet meine Fanfic gefällt! *strahl*  
  
Lupus Lunae: Mein Fan? *rotwerd* Du bist echt knuffig! *strahl* Ich kann dich nur ermuntern deine Fanfic hier hochzuladen - zum einen ist Slash etwas seeehr schönes *listig grins* Und zum anderen ist das hier auch meine aller erste Fanfic. Ich weiß also wie schwierig das ist sich erst einmal zu überwinden *lächel* Aber das ist es auf jeden Fall wert! Ich glaube A strange kind of Chaos lässt sich nicht wirklich festlegen *lach* Aber man muss es ja nicht unbedingt einordnen, oder? Hauptsache es macht euch Spaß sie zu lesen, und mir Spaß sie zu schreiben! Das ist erst einmal das wichtigste! 


	17. Kapitel 13

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R.  
  
Slash? Öhmm....  
  
Widmung: Für Julia, weil sie es im Moment so schwer hat Für Nine, die ihre ganz eigenen Erfahrungen mit Belladonna gemacht hat *zwinker* Für Caro, die Staub über alles liebt und sich so um mich kümmert Für Juli, die am 1.12 Geburtstag hatte Für Rinka, weil ich ihre Fanfic so mag  
  
Außerdem für meinen Beta, und alle Reviewer - ihre seid die besten, und ohne euch gäbe es diese Fanfic nicht! *knuddel* Zusätzlich für alle die sich jetzt übergangen fühlen - ich hab euch auch lieb, aber so viel Platz kann ich schließlich nicht einfach beanspruchen, gell? *zwinker*  
  
Ein Königreich für den der mir erklärt wie man das hinkriegt, das man bei Fanfiction.net Kursiv, Fett u.ä. schreiben kann!  
  
Kapitel 13.  
  
Sie standen vor einem großen, steinernen Tisch im alten Zaubertränke Raum. Der Raum war sehr klein, deswegen, und weil er praktisch überhaupt nicht zu belüften war - gerüchteweise hatten einige Schüler schwere Rauchvergiftungen mit seltsamen Folgen erlitten - war der Raum ausrangiert worden. Die Luft war dementsprechend Abgestanden - obwohl sie die Tür extra offengelassen hatten - und alles war voller Spinnweben und Staub.  
  
"Also, ich dachte wir nehmen uns als erstes den Anti- Nyktalopie Trank vor. Snape wird uns mit einiger Sicherheit in den Prüfungen danach fragen, und wenn du ihn jetzt kannst, dann ist die Prüfung schon halb bestanden." Draco Malfoy lächelte das schlanke Mädchen neben ihm freundlich an.  
  
Hm. Was macht er eigentlich im Alltag mit diesem Lächeln? In ein Glasgefäß packen und zu Snapes Kuriositäten stellen? Ich hab ihn noch nie so lächeln sehen... nicht das es mich interessieren würde... Harry merkte das er rot wurde, und beugte sich eilig über das Buch, das Draco mitgebracht hatte. "In Ordnung... also, wir brauchen Belladonna, Sandarrak, Tapirhufpulver, Chalzedonpulver, getrocknete Litorinas..." er ratterte die gesamte Liste hinunter.  
  
"Haben wir das überhaupt alles?" Draco der gerade einen großen Kessel auf den Tisch vor ihnen hievte, und Wasser hineinfüllte nickte "Jepp, alles bis auf das Tapirhufpulver, und das hab ich mitgebracht. Aber bevor wir anfangen... er lehnte sich lässig gegen den steinernen Tisch. "Weißt du was Nyktalopie ist?"  
  
Harry sah ihn in ehrlicher Verwirrung an "Nein. Aber seit wann muss ich wissen was ich in Zaubertränke eigentlich zusammenköchle?"  
  
Draco sah sein Gegenüber geschockt an "Soll das heißen, das du die gesamten letzten Jahre nicht auch nur die geringste Ahnung hattest, WAS du braust?"  
  
"Doch, schon." Während er sprach begann Harry wie im Rezept beschrieben Belladonna - Normalsterbliche würden es als Tollkirschen bezeichnen - zu schälen. "Aber eben auch nur dann, wenn Sn-" Plötzlich wurde Harry sich bewusst was er da hatte sagen wollen, und tat so als ob er husten müsste.  
  
"Alles okay?" Besorgt legte Draco eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter des heftig hustenden Mädchens. "Doch, ja, klar." Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Wenn er seine Hand da wegnehmen würde!  
  
"Ich wollte bloß sagen das unser Lehrer uns nie gesagt hat was die ganzen Fremdwörter bedeuteten. Manchmal, zum Beispiel beim Schrumpftrank war´s ja ziemlich klar. Was der Iota-Trank hingegen bewirken sollte, hab ich nie kapiert."  
  
Schockiert stellte Draco fest, das dass Mädchen, dem er hier angeblich Nachhilfe geben wollte - natürlich hatte er etwas vollkommen anderes vorgehabt - seine Hilfe wirklich mehr als nötig hatte. Und während sie dastand, und mit einem - angesichts ihres Talents in Zaubertränke - unheilverkündend fröhlichem Gesichtsausdruck Belladonna zum Kochen brachte, und weiß-bläuliches Chalzedonpulver im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hinein schmiss wurde ihm bewusst, das er ihr helfen wollte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte er jemandem wirklich uneigennützig und ehrlich helfen.  
  
Draco Malfoy, was ist nur aus dir geworden?  
  
"Ist das richtig so?" Sie hielt ihm die - eher schlecht als recht - zerschnittenen Litorinas unter die Nase. "Pass auf, die Dinger sind giftig." Erklärte er ihr lahm, und sie schmiss auch sie in den Trank, gefolgt von den gemahlenen Tapirhufen.  
  
"Das läuft doch gar nicht mal so schlecht, oder?" Harry strahlte sein Gegenüber mit stolz glänzenden Augen an.  
  
Sie sind grün. Ohne jeden Zweifel, diese Augen sind grün. Ohne es zu wollen hob Draco eine Hand an ihr Gesicht, wie er es bei ihrem ersten Treffen schon einmal getan hatte, als ob er prüfen wolle, ob dieses Wesen vor ihm wirklich echt war. Harry verharrte regungslos, als Dracos - seit wann war Malfoy Draco?- Fingerspitzen die weiche Haut seines Gesichtes berührten. In seinem Inneren verschwamm alles wie in einem wirbelnden Kaleidoskop, als Dracos Gesicht sich seinem näherte...  
  
Keiner vermag zu sagen was geschehen wäre, wenn nicht in diesem Moment hinter den beiden eine bedenkliche Geräuschentwicklung entstanden wäre.  
  
Draco wurde sich des Lärms, dem Zischen und bedrohlichen Blubbern erst Bewusst, als die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers weit aufgerissen wurden.  
  
Rasch warf er einen Blick auf den Trank, packte dann den Mädchenkörper bei den Schultern, und warf sie mit sich zu Boden, und das auch keine Sekunde zu spät, da der Kessel in diesem Moment mit einem lauten Knallen explodierte, und alles in Rauch und Stinkenden Trank aufging.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Als Draco benommen den Kopf wieder hob, fühlte er sich im ersten Moment leicht schwindlig. Dann, als ihm langsam wieder alles bewusst wurde (und der Boden aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen) sah er sich besorgt um, und schrak zusammen, als er Liv zuckend in kurzer Entfernung von ihm auf dem Boden liegen sah. Hastig krabbelte er in ihre Richtung und beugte sich über ihre zuckende Gestalt  
  
"Was ist los? Ist dir etwas passiert, hast du etwas abbekommen?" Außer sich vor Sorge fasste er das Mädchen an den Oberarmen und drehte sie vorsichtig zu sich herum.  
  
Da wurde er sich plötzlich der Bedeutung des Spruches "ein Stein vom Herzen fallen" in aller Stärke bewusst. Denn Liv zuckte keines falls vor Schmerzen, sondern hatte vielmehr einen äußerst heftigen Lachkrampf.  
  
Ihre Augen glitzerten vor Lachtränen, während ihre schwarzen Haare ihr wirr um den Kopf hingen, und einzelne Strähnen im schwarzverschmierten Gesicht klebten. "Ohje.." Harry lachte immer noch, schaffte es aber, sich aufzusetzen, und Draco ins Gesicht zu sehen. " Das war nicht so gut, oder?" In Komischer Verzweiflung entdeckt er eine leicht angekohlte Schwarze Strähne, die auf seiner schwarzverschmierte Stirn festklebte, und ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Kichernd schob er sie aus dem Gesicht, und warf dann einen Blick auf den Jungen, der ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden saß, und dessen Miene in kürzester Zeit die Unterschiedlichsten Gefühle ausdrückte.  
  
Das fiel Harry jedoch wesentlich weniger auf, als der Dreck, der das Gesicht des Slytherins bedeckte, und die silbrigen Haare verklebte. Wäre es ihm aufgefallen, dann wäre er vielleicht vorbereitet gewesen, als Draco jetzt wie in Zeitlupe die Arme um ihn legte und sein Gegenüber auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen küsste.  
  
**********  
  
Als Liv spät an diesem Abend durch das Porträt der fetten Dame hineingestolpert kam, bot sie den wenigen Schülern, die sich um diese Uhrzeit noch dort aufhielten, einen ziemlich seltsamen Anblick. Abgesehen davon, das ihr Haar wild durcheinander hing (und teils angekokelt war), und ihre Kleidung von oben bis unten voller Dreck und mit Branntflecken übersäht war, sahen die sonst eher blassen Wangen des Mädchens sehr rosig aus.  
  
"Liv, was ist passiert?" Fragte Ginny erschrocken, als Harry an ihr vorbeilief - ohne sie überhaupt zu bemerken.  
  
Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. Dann wandte sie den Kopf um und sah die Zwillinge an, die angeregt miteinander tuschelten. "Habt ihr etwas damit zu tun?" Die Zwillinge schüttelten beide heftig den Kopf. "Wir sind nicht für alles verantwortlich was hier so passiert..." meinte George mit beinahe bedauerndem Gesichtsausdruck. "Jepp, wo wir sind herrscht Chaos..." erklärte Fred "Aber wir können ja leider nicht überall sein." Beendete George den Satz  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blätterte Ginny in dem Buch herum, das sie soeben noch gelesen hatte. "Komisch. Naja. Wo sind eigentlich Ron und Hermine?" Fred stieß George mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, und beide kicherten vor sich hin.  
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Was zum Teufel war heute bloß los?  
  
*****************  
  
Draco war zufrieden. Jede Faser seines Körpers war absolut glücklich und stolz auf das was er geleistet hatte. Oh ja, er hatte jetzt einen Vorsprung vor Blaise, den dieser nicht so bald einholen können würde. Pfeifend lief er in Richtung der Kerker, ohne die Erstklässler zu beachten, die total schockiert auseinanderstoben um dem leicht mitgenommen aussehenden Slytherin Platz zu machen. Nicht das es schon beunruhigend genug wäre, Draco Malfoy in einem derartig abgerissenen Zustand zu begegnen, aber das fröhliche Pfeifen war regelrecht furchteinflössend.  
  
"Bist du nicht enttäuscht, heute deine Wette verloren zu haben?" Draco blieb ruckartig stehen. Diese Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Ebenso wie die, die nun betont gelangweilt antwortete. "Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Parkinson." "Oh, ich glaube das weiß du sehr gut Blaise..." antwortete Pansy Parkinson zuckersüß. "Draco hat ihr heute Nachhilfeunterricht gegeben..." fuhr sie gedehnt fort. "Und wenn es stimmt was man mir erzählt hat, dann war das nicht die Art von Nachhilfe, wie man sie gern vor anderen abhält... wenn du weißt was ich meine..." "Was weißt du?" Zabinis Stimme klang gezwungen ruhig. Draco drückte sich in eine Nische. Das versprach doch interessant zu werden.  
  
"Och, nichts weiter... bloß das du und Draco gewettet habt..." "WAS weißt du von der Wette, Parkinson?" "Also gibt es eine Wette?" "Was zum-" Draco konnte praktisch hören, wie Blaise zornig sein Gesicht verzog. "Garnichts weißt du!" "Ich will dir lediglich meine Hilfe anbieten. Du willst diese kleine Gryffindor - und ich will Draco. Ganz einfach."  
  
"Danke Pansy - NEIN danke." Blaises Stimme klang spöttisch "Ich bin auf DEINE "Hilfe" nicht angewiesen... Ich habe da noch ein Ass im Ärmel, keine Sorge. "Hat das etwas mit der Kette zu tun, die du ihr geschenkt hast?" "Woher-" "Logisches Denken (...) ganz einfach. Ich habe ein bisschen nachgeforscht, und eins und eins zusammengezählt. Was hast du mit der Kette angestellt?"  
  
"Phe." Der Slytherin schnaubte "warum sollte ich dir das verraten? Pansy, ich habe weder vor deine Hilfe anzunehmen, noch dir den Weg in Dracos Arme zu ebnen - Merlin möge das verhüten, das würde ich noch nicht einmal ihm antun - also geh und spiel mit seinen Puppen."  
  
Draco hörte wie sich Schritte entfernten. Er stand einen Moment wie erstarrt mit dem Rücken zur kalten Kerkerwand, dann rannte er so schnell er konnte in den Kerker.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Zum Kapitel: *grins* Hier ist also die Nachhilfe. Ich bin etwas unzufrieden mit diesem Chapter, aber das ist jetzt leider nicht mehr zu ändern. Zu den ganzen Wörtern während der Nachhilfe *kicher* Mein Beta hat sich auch schon gewundert. Es gibt jedes einzelne dieser Wörter - vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust sie nachzuschlagen? Für alle die keine Lust darauf haben werde ich am ende des Nächsten Kapitels eine "Übersetzung" posten. Harhar! Ich hab jetzt DSL! *ganz doll freu weil sie so lang sie will online kann und alles viel schneller geht* Nach Weihnachten gibt´s dann bald auch den eigenen PC - dann kann ich schreiben wann ich will, sprich, etwas mehr als jetzt. (  
  
Diese Woche war ich kurz davor, Askoc entweder für längere Zeit nicht mehr weiterzuschreiben, oder es zu einem vorschnellen Ende zu führen. Ich war deprimiert, kam mit dem Kapitel nicht weiter, und hatte jede Menge Stress. Schließlich habe ich mir die Reviews zu diesem Kapitel noch einmal durchgelesen - wegen euch habe ich beschlossen weiterzuschreiben - und zwar so lange wie diese Story meint weiterlaufen zu wollen. Und so lange, wie ihr sie lesen wollt *drück* Danke, das ihr mögt was ich schreibe!  
  
*wieder an ihrem Gryffindorschal weiterstricken geht*  
  
Bis bahaaald! *wink*  
  
Matjes: *grins* Ach das... nun, zum einen sollte Harry das wohl erst einmal selbst herausfinden... außerdem ist ja noch nicht wirklich ersichtlich, wer da mit wem spielt.... *lol* Nya, Fred und George gehören zu meinen absoluten Lieblingscharas... Ich freu mich riesig das es dir gefallen hat!  
  
Mbi13: Mein Zweitbeta...*freu* Schön das du Triple Princess mochtest! Ich bin im Moment dabei es total umzuschreiben, mal sehn was draus wird! Jaaa... die Kette... *ganz breit grins* Also, ich verspreche das es auf jeden fall noch einige zeit weitergehen wird, und außerdem noch so einiges passiert...wie´s am ende ausgeht, wird sich noch zeigen! *zwinker*  
  
Shenendoah: *erst mal ganz doll knuddel* Danke,danke,danke für dein tolles Review! Ich hab mich halb tot gefreut, und deine Tips haben mir bei diesem Kapitel echt geholfen. Dein Review war übrigens ausschlaggebend für die Entscheidung, Askoc noch einige Zeit weiterzuführen - du bekommst dein Happy End, wie auch immer es geartet sein mag, das verspreche ich dir!  
  
Moonlight4: *rotwerd* Danke!  
  
Merilflower: Draco is eben Draco...*grins* Er is ein Charakterschwein, aber dennoch einer meiner Lieblingscharas...  
  
Aloha999: Danke! *knuddeldrück* Über ein Lob von dir freue ich mich ganz besonders - und du hast das Lob doch verdient. *smile*  
  
Maxine01: *harhar* Schön das du magst was meine überdrehte Fantasie zustande bringt! *strahl*  
  
Angel344: Tja, was die Zwillinge im Schilde führen, wird noch nicht verraten...*zwinker*  
  
Honighase: So schnell ich kann - wie immer. ^____^ Ich schreibe schon in jeder freien Minute *drop* Ich hoffe das nächste kommt schneller!  
  
Rahel: *aufpäppel* Sorry das du warten musstest... dafür gibt´s aber nu auch endlich die Nachhilfe. ( Bei Draco Nachhilfe kriegen, stell ich mir auch interessant vor *breitgrins* Wobei die Frage ist, WORIN er Nachhilfe erteilt... *zwinker*  
  
Fionella: "Spät kommst du doch du kommst" - Okay, das war ein Insider, das versteht jetzt wieder so gut wie keiner *lach* Trotzdem. Schön das du das Chapi mochtest! Ich rechne fest mit einem neuen Kapitel von "Augen die mir den Verstand rauben" in den nächsten Tagen! *knuddel*  
  
t-wosz: Ich bemühe mich. Allerdings hab ich immer noch nicht so ganz raus wie das mit dem Kursiv oder fettgedruckt schreiben läuft... x___x *drop* Wenn ich wüsste wie das geht, dann wäre das kein Problem... 


	18. AN

Hallo ihr Lieben *müde wink* Leider bekommt ihr noch nicht das 14 Kapitel, sondern nur eine A/N...Sorry!  
  
Aaaalso, ich dachte, bevor ich mich ans 14 Kapitel setze, frage ich doch mal meine Lieben Leser, was sie sich wünschen würden, wie´s weitergeht.  
  
Da AskoC sich ohnehin schon verselbstständigt hat *sniff* , bin ich jetzt für Vorschläge und Wünsche ziemlich offen. ( Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen das ich alle berücksichtigen kann, aber ich werd dann mal sehen! Besonders interessieren würden mich eure Ideen/Wünsche zum Thema Liv&Draco...  
  
Allerdings wird es noch einige Zeit dauern bis das nächste Kapitel tatsächlich kommt - ich bin krank und nicht besonders motiviert. Nya, aber letzteres kann sich jederzeit ändern (  
  
Meldet euch einfach mal... Per Review, oder per Mail an: FynnleFay@aol.com  
  
Ich wünsche euch allen schon mal Frohe Weihnachten, für den Fall das ich vor Weihnachten wirklich nicht mehr zum weiterschreiben komme. *alleknuddel*  
  
Grüßle Caro 


	19. Kapitel 14

Also, ich wünsche euch allen ein Frohes neues Jahr! *strahl* Nachdem ich gestern Nacht (Ja, ich meine Sylvester...) nach einer Wunderschönen Feier noch von einer Schreibwut gepackt wurde, seht ihr jetzt hier das erste Kapitel das an meinem nagelneuen, eigenen PC entstanden ist. *freu*

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch – ich persönlich mag dieses Kapitel sehr, auch wenn ich nicht genau sagen kann warum. *zwinker*  Bin auf eure Reaktionen seeehr gespannt...

Tausend Dank und eine große Portion Schokofrösche *zwinker* gehen an Honighase, Laila, Tinkita, TomVRprime, Moonlight4, Rahel, Hermy24, Soror Lucis und Husky. Eure Anregungen haben mir sehr geholfen! Ich weiß jetzt wie das ganze ausgehen wird, und ungefähr wie´s weitergeht...  *zwinker*

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R. 

Slash? Öhmm....

********A strange kind of Chaos**********

**Kapitel 14. **

So schnell er konnte hastete Draco durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Das war nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut, um genau zu sein. „Wo lang – ach ja" murmelte er. Als er schließlich nach einigem Suchen am Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war er dort zu seinem Glück – oder Pech – nicht alleine. Vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame hinter dem Draco den Eingang zum Gryffindorturm vermutete, standen zwei Rothaarige Gestalten.

„Sieh doch mal einer an." George unterbrach das Gespräch das er mit Fred führte, als Draco näher kam, und platzierte sich lässig vor dem Porträt.

„Wenn das nicht unser Lieblings-Frettchen ist!" ergänzte Fred gespielt entzückt, und stellte sich neben seinen Bruder.

„Ich muss da rein." 

„Irgendwie werden die Slytherins immer dreister."

„Ja. Jetzt versuchen sie schon auf plumpste Art und Weise in fremde Gemeinschaftsräume einzudringen. Tse tse tse." George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht werden sie aber auch dümmer?"

„Oder naiver?"

„Sagt mir das Passwort!" fauchte Draco gereizt.

Fred und George grinsten sich an.

„Klar doch."

„Sag uns nur einen guten Grund warum wir DICH, Snapes Darling, Mini-Todesser Numero eins, Malfoyerbe in spe, in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum lassen sollten, dann überlegen wir es uns vielleicht..."

„Ich muss mit Liv reden."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in der Fred und George einen raschen Blick wechselten.

„Nein."

„Verflucht noch mal, es ist aber WICHTIG!" Draco schrie fast.

„Wir haben NEIN gesagt, Malfoy..." sagte Fred fast drohend.

„Halt dich von Liv fern, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist. Unsere Cousine ist weder Dein, noch sonst irgendeines Slytherins Spielzeug."

„Wir wissen nicht WAS heute passiert ist und wer dafür verantwortlich ist, da Liv es uns nicht verraten will. Aber wenn wir noch ein einziges Mal einen von Euch in ihrer Nähe antreffen, dann werden wir nicht so nett sein, wie zu Zabini." Fred spuckte den Namen fast aus.

„Und jetzt verschwinde. Geh ins Bett und such Dir ein anderes Spielzeug."

Draco blieb noch einen Moment in einer Art sprach– und hilfloser Wut stehen. Dann wandte er sich fluchend um und rannte die Treppen hinab.

„Weißt du Brüderchen..." sagte Fred, während sie dem sich entfernenden Draco nachsahen. „So langsam wird´s unheimlich."

„Was meinst du?"

„Na, unsere guten Taten!"

„Jepp, da hast du allerdings recht."

„Wir sollten was dran ändern...meinst du nicht auch?"

„Doch Bruderherz, durchaus. Und ich habe da auch schon so eine Idee..."

                                    ********************************

„HARRY JAMES POTTER! Ich weiß dass du da drin bist, also mach diese verfluchte Tür auf. SOFORT!" Durch ein lautes Brüllen wurde Harry aus seinen Träumen  - und aus seinem Bett gerissen. Polternd landete er auf dem weichen Fußboden seines Zimmers.

„Was?" nuschelte er, und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war stockdunkel.

„Hermine, mach die Tür auf!" hörte er es vor seiner Tür schreien.

„Beruhige dich Ron, bitte! Was wenn dich jemand hört?"

„Ich WILL das ER mich hört! Harry, mach SOFORT auf!"

„Ja. Jaaa, ich komm schon." Gähnend schwankte Harry zur Tür, und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kamen ein dunkelroter Ron und eine ziemlich zerzauste Hermine.

„Was hast du getan?" brüllte Ron, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte.

„Geschlafen?" fragte Harry immer noch im Halbschlaf.

„DAS MEINE ICH NICHT!!!!!"

So langsam wurde Harry wach – und ärgerlich. „Also bitte, ICH hätte viel eher das Recht zu fragen was ihr hier wollt oder was ihr getan habt! WER verschwindet denn einfach so, stürmt denn hier einfach mein Zimmer, reißt mich aus dem Schlaf, brüllt das ganz Schloss zusammen und riskiert allen zu verraten wer ich bin?"

„Gute Frage!" fauchte Ron. „Wirklich gute Frage! Ich wüsste auch sehr gerne wer du eigentlich bist! Manchmal weiß ich das echt nicht mehr – oder ob ich die Person, die du im Moment zu sein scheinst, überhaupt kennen will!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen.

„Ron!" flehte Hermine „Bitte beruhige dich doch!"

„Ich WILL mich aber nicht beruhigen, Hermine! Verstehst du? Ich will es nicht!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was sollte DAS denn?" fragte Harry vollkommen verwirrt.

„Oh Harry." seufzte Hermine, und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. „Man hat euch gesehen. Dich und Malfoy. WIR haben euch gesehen."

Sprachlos stand Harry vor seiner besten Freundin. Millionen Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum.

„Ich habe Malfoy geküsst." sagte er schließlich benommen.

„Ja. Das hast du. Und spätestens morgen weiß es die ganze Schule."

In diesem Moment ertönte ein leises Klopfen am Fenster. Hermine und Harry schreckten auf. Vor den großen Fenstern flatterte eine große schwarze Eule. Als Harry das Fenster öffnete, ließ sie einen Brief auf den Boden fallen, und verschwand anschließend wieder in der Dunkelheit. Als Harry das Fenster gerade wieder schließen wollte, kam eine zweite Eule herein, eine der braunen Schuleulen, und ließ eine zweite Pergamentrolle fallen.

Hermine und Harry wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann öffnete Harry den ersten Brief.

Leg die Kette von Blaise nicht an! Unter gar keinen Umständen! 

_D. M._

„Was soll das d – „ fing Harry an, wurde aber davon unterbrochen, dass Hermine ihm den zweiten Brief unter die Nase hielt. Sie war kreidebleich. „Lies das." sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Grey, wenn du das hier liest wird vermutlich schon die halbe Schule wissen, dass du was mit Draco hast. Vielleicht solltest du wissen, dass Draco Malfoy Blaise Zabini zu Beginn dieses Schuljahres zu einer Wette herausgefordert hat. Es ging darum, wer von ihnen dich als erster rumkriegen würde. 

_Halte dich von Draco Malfoy fern! Er spielt nur mit deinen Gefühlen, um Blaise Zabini eins auszuwischen! _

_Ein Freund_

Eine Träne drang aus Harrys Augen, rollte die zarten Wangenknochen hinab, bis übers Kinn.

„Oh Harry, das..." Hermine stockte.

"Bitte sag nichts Hermine." Harrys Stimme klang unheimlich weit weg. „Bitte, sag gar nichts. Geh. Bitte, bitte geh!"

Hermine schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch sie schwieg. Nach einem raschen, mitleidsvollen Blick huschte sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort, nach draußen.

Harry zitterte. Er schlug mit seiner Rechten heftig auf den hölzernen Schreibtisch, und gab keinen Laut von sich, als die Brandblase an seinem Fingerknöchel aufplatze und zu bluten anfing. Einen Moment lang stand er über den Tisch gebeugt ohne sich zu regen. Dann packte er Pergament, Tinte und Adlerfeder, und kritzelte eine rasche Nachricht. Er gab sie der Schuleule, die immer noch im Zimmer war. „Zu Draco Malfoy."

In dem Brief, den Draco Malfoy, der immer noch in der Eulerei saß und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, kurz darauf bekam, stand in zittrigen, abgehackten Buchstaben folgendes:

Die Tatsache, dass ich dich geküsst habe, gibt dir nicht das Recht mir irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen! 

Aber da das nie wieder vorkommen wird, mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen um etwaige Versuche deinerseits, mir zu sagen was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Anscheinend hast du ja das bekommen was du von mir wolltest! Also lass mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe!

Geschockt ließ Draco seinen Kopf gegen die Mauer zurückfallen. Damit hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. „Oh Mann. Kaum versucht man ein einziges Mal etwas Gutes zu tun, dann geht es auch prompt in die Hose. Scheiß Spiel. Scheiß Gut sein. Hah! Bin ich froh ein Slytherin zu sein." Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Das hat mir in diesem Falle allerdings auch nicht sonderlich viel gebracht. Scheiße. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" Bei den letzten Worten schlug er seinen Kopf immer wieder gegen die Mauer hinter sich.

„Es war doch nur ein simpler Kuss."

     ***************************************************************************

Rahel:  Eindeutig zweideutig? *lach* Ist leider Gottes eine böse Angewohnheit, die ich einfach nicht ablegen kann... *zwinker* Es freut mich das du das Chapi so mochtest! Besonders angesichts der Tatsache, das ich persönlich es ziemlich schlecht finde... *sigh*

Matjes: *grins* Jaja, Fred und George bergen leider ein extrem großes Suchtrisiko... Mal sehen wie´s weitergeht... *listig grins* 

Nookie: *rotwerd* Danke! *strahl* Beeile mich so sehr ich kann!

Alenia: *smile* Das freut mich doch ^________^  Ich beeile mich wirklich so sehr ich kann – die Planung für die nächsten Kapitel steht jedenfalls schon fest...

Husky: Danke! Ich hoffe du magst dieses Kapitel!

Merilflower: *strahl*  Jaja, das Dracolein... *grins*


	20. Kapitel 15

Disclaimer: Die Personen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.R. 

Slash? Wollt ihr darauf eine Antwort?????

Hier ist also das 15 Kapitel von A strange kind of Chaos... *smile* Ich hab im Moment eine sehr kreative Phase – was aber nichts daran ändert, das ich an chronischem Zeitmangel leide... *lach*  Also, ich kann nicht versprechen wann es weitergeht, ich kann nur versprechen **das** es weitergeht. Ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen, das es im 15 Kapitel so richtig losgehen würde... Nya, man kann das hier als Vorboten sehen... wenn man möchte... *grins* Es ist sehr kurz, aber wichtig für den Fortlauf der Story.  Diese Kapitel ist so eine art Umbruch in Askoc... Ich labere schon wieder zuviel.. *lach*

Los geht's:

**********A strange kind of Chaos**************

**Kapitel 15.**

Mit glasigen Augen saß Harry auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, und wippte vor und zurück. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen wie lange er da schon so dasaß. Es war ihm aber auch egal. Es war alles egal.  

Er war so naiv gewesen. So unglaublich naiv. Er hatte nicht einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, was er da mit Malfoy tat. Draco Malfoy. Ein bitteres Lachen kam über seine Lippen. Wie hatte er nur einen Moment lang glauben können, der Slytherin würde ihn tatsächlich mögen oder sogar lieben? 

_Falsch._ Sagte eine gehässige kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Wenn er jemanden geliebt hätte, dann wäre es Liv gewesen. Liv. Nicht Harry. _ 

Er wollte aufstehen und schreien, schreien, das Harry und Liv ein und dieselbe Person waren, das Harry haargenau so reagieren würde wie Liv – aber es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Er wusste nicht wann es passiert war, aber er hatte sich verändert. Und er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. 

Im ersten Moment, als er Dracos Brief gelesen hatte, war er wütend über den Befehlenden Ton gewesen. Aber er hatte einfach gedacht, das es einen guten Grund dafür geben musste, den der Slytherin ihm bloß im Moment nicht erzählen konnte. Dann, nach dem lesen des zweiten Briefes, war es ihm plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Jetzt verstand er plötzlich, warum Blaise und Draco sich so um ihn bemüht hatten. Nicht weil Draco ihn mochte, oder weil Blaise ihn anziehend fand – nein, nur wegen einer blödsinnigen, bescheuerten Wette.

Und er war darauf hereingefallen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Das waren schließlich Slytherins. Niemand der bei klarem Verstand war würde von einem Slytherin echte Gefühle erwarten. Was war bloß passiert, das er, Harry Potter ausgerechnet auf seinen Erzfeind Draco Malfoy hereingefallen war?

Harry hob, ohne es wirklich zu wollen eine Hand an seine Lippen. Wieder liefen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Es tat so weh. So unbeschreiblich weh. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre in seinem Innersten etwas zerbrochen.

„Wen es so weh tut verliebt zu sein, dann will ich lieber sterben, als jemals wieder zu lieben." Flüsterte er in das Dunkle Zimmer hinein. 

Er zuckte zusammen als ein leises Tocken vom Fenster erklang – zitternd, obwohl es alles andere als kalt im Raum war, und mit kraftlosen Gliedmaßen stand er auf, öffnete das Fenster.

Herein kam eine graue Schuleule, die kurz schuhute, einen Pergamentzettel fallen ließ und dann wieder zum Fenster hinausflog.

Harrys Hände zitterten, als er den Zettel aufhob und entfaltete.

Liv – ich weiß nicht genau was los ist. Aber bitte, sprich mit mir. Ich glaube du hast etwas falsch verstanden – lass uns das klären, BITTE! Ich warte oben auf dem Astronomieturm auf dich!

_Draco_

Einen Moment hielt Harry inne. _Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich will nicht noch mehr von seinen Lügen hören. _Sagte ein Teil von ihm. Der andere Teil, der unumstößlich größere jedoch, hielt an der Hoffnung fest das Draco alles klären würde. Das dass alles nur ein dummes Missverständnis gewesen war. Das er sich doch nicht in  Dracos Gefühlen getäuscht hatte. 

Er fuhr sich mit dem Schlafanzugärmel über das Gesicht, packte seinen Mantel und Tarnumhang, und verließ fluchtartig sein Zimmer.

                                                          ***********

Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, saßen dort Ron und Hermine alleine vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer. Hermine sah unendlich müde aus, wie sie so dasaß, den Kopf auf Rons Schulter gelegt. „Es gibt eine Erklärung dafür, bestimmt." Sagte sie gerade.

„Aber was, wenn ich sie nicht hören will? Hermine, ich weiß manchmal echt nicht mehr wer er ist!" Ron schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf „Er ist so anders."

Hermine kniete sich vor Ron auf den Boden, und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre kleinen Hände „Ich weiß. Aber versuch ihn zu verstehen, okay? Es ist immer noch Harry – glaube ich jedenfalls." Sanft küsste sie Ron auf den Mund.

Harry beeilte sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, draußen blieb er erst einmal an die Wand gelehnt stehen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Er hatte seine besten Freunde nicht belauschen wollen. _Der Lauscher an der Wand, hört seine eigne Schand´ _Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. 

„Sorry Ron." Flüsterte er in die Stille des dunklen Korridors. "Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, wer ich wirklich bin."

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm.

                                                                        *********

Nervös ging Draco auf der Plattform auf und ab. Die ganze Situation machte ihn verrückt. Er wusste nicht ob sie kommen würde, wusste nicht, was ihre Reaktion ausgelöst hatte. Er wusste nur, das er den Gedanken, das sie sauer auf ihn war, oder ihn hasste nicht ertragen konnte. Er blieb an der Mauer des Turmes stehen, und sah hinaus in den Sternenhimmel. Es war kalt hier oben, und es roch nach stehen. _Liebst du sie?_ Fragte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Draco seufzte. _Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht._

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen." Erklang eine etwas zittrige Stimme hinter ihm. Als der Slytherin sich umwandte, sah er direkt in die grünen Augen des Mädchens, das er wenige Stunden zuvor geküsst hatte. Etwas in seinem Inneren zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, und in ihnen sah er im Moment nichts als Verzweiflung, Verwirrung und Schmerz. 

„Ich will wissen –„ hob er an, stockte dann jedoch. 

„Ich wollte dir keinen Befehl erteilen, ich... " sagte er dann, wurde aber von Liv unterbrochen. Ihre Stimme war sehr leise, ging Draco aber dennoch bis ins Mark. 

„Ich möchte, das du mir eine einzige Frage beantwortest. Nur eine." Harry holte tief Luft. 

„Hast du mit Blaise darum gewettet, wer von euch mich als erstes herumkriegen würde? Hattest du" er stockte, „hattest du das alles geplant?"

Bitte sag nein. Bitte sag das dass alles nur eine dumme Lüge ist. Bitte sagt das du mich nicht belogen hast. 

Draco zuckte zurück. Das war es also. Er würde es abstreiten. Ganz einfach. Tat er das nicht, dann würde er sie verlieren. Für immer. 

Bitte sag das du mich liebst! 

 „Ja." Hört er sich selbst antworten.

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen wich nickend einige Schritte zurück. _Warum bin ich nur hergekommen? _

Plötzlich waren die Tränen wieder da,  liefen über seine Wangen hinunter, ließen die ganze Umgebung Verschwimmen. Zitternd fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare, schluckte einmal, und sah Draco dann voll ins Gesicht.

Der Anblick ihres Tränennassen Gesichts raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, küssen, beschützen. Doch statt dessen stand er mit herabhängenden Armen da, während sie ihn Verzweifelt anstarrte. 

„Ich hasse dich." Flüsterte Harry leise. „Du bist ein mieser Lügner! Ich will dich nie, nie wieder sehen!" Die letzten Worte schrie er hinaus, bevor er sich umwandte, und im Inneren des Turmes verschwand.   

„Die frage ist, wer hier wen belügt." Sagte Draco leise. Während langsam Schnee auf seine schwarze Robe fiel. 

***************************************************************************

15 Kapitel und 155 Reviews... Leute, was macht ihr mit mir??? *überglücklich* Danke, danke, danke für jedes einzelne Review!!! *alle knuddel*

Husky:  *strahl* Danke!!! Kann´s kaum fassen das Askoc so beliebt ist *umkipp* 

Sorry, das ihr so lange auf das Kapitel warten musstet – ich schreibe im Moment so oft ich kann, aber ich hab halt nur wenig Zeit...

Rahel: Hirnschäden? *leiselach* Harry hätte da bestimmt etwas zu zu sagen, aber ich halte gaaanz brav meinen Mund und zeichne fleißig weiter... Tut mir leid das das Chapi so traurig war, und das dieses wieder genauso schlimm wird... aber es wird wieder besser, versprochen!

Moonlight4: *versteck* Dieses Kapitel ist leider auch nur sehr kurz...ich versuche das nächste länger zu machen, versprochen!

Matjes: *hihi* Abwarten und Tee trinken... *zwinker*

Soror Lucis: Meine Große... *knuddel* Ich arbeite so schnell ich kann, aber du weißt ja wie´s im Moment bei mir aussieht... schlimm das ich ausgerechnet jetzt eine Superkreative Phase habe... *schnüff*

Merilflower: *zwinker* Kluges Kind!

Sarista: *rotwerd* Danke J Motivation ist im Übermaß vorhanden!!! *strahl*

Lupus Lunae: Schön das dein Compi wieder heil ist... Ich denke, ihr dürft auf den Fortlauf der Story gespannt sein...

Henriette00: *strahl* Ich bin eigentlich ein Happy End Fanatiker, allerdings liegt ein Happy End immer im Auge des Betrachters... *unschuldig pfeif*

***********

        **************


	21. Kapitel 16

**Also, hier kommt nach langem Warten das 16 Kapitel von Askoc… Leider hat es etwas gedauert, zum einen weil es leichte Probleme mit der weiteren Planung gab, weil ich schulisch sehr viel um die Ohren hatte, und schließlich und endlich, weil ich ziemlich beschäftigt damit war Ragnarok Online zu spielen... *grinz* Ich bekenne mich schuldig...**

**Vor etwas mehr als 5 Monaten hab ich mit dem schreiben angefangen. Inzwischen hat Askoc sage und schreibe 16 Kapitel, über 60 Seiten, und 170 Reviews… *sich selbst mal die Zahlen verdeutlichen muss* Danke Leutz! *alleknuddel***

**Zu der Frage ob Draco was weiß... *evilgrin* Also, hiermit starte ich einen Wettbewerb: wer als erstes rausbekommt, ob, und wenn, warum Draco etwas wissen könnte, der darf sich eine Shortstory von mir wünschen (die ich allerdings nicht direkt schreiben können werde weil ich zeitlich sehr eingeschränkt bin) **

**Von dem Wettbewerb ausgeschlossen sind: Soror Luis (ich weiß das du es weißt, aber du hast ja auch freien Zugriff auf mein Notizbuch...) Caroline (ich weiß das du es weißt...)**

**Antworten gehen an: FynnleFay@aol.com**

**Los geht´s!**

*********A strange kind of Chaos *************

Disclaimer: Die Namen und Fachausdrücke gehören J.K.Rowling

Slash: Slash? Wer? Wie? Wo? Waaaas?

**Kapitel 16.**

Ron saß gedankenverloren auf einem der roten, verschlissenen Sofas im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf  ruhte auf seinem Schoß. Er war nicht wirklich müde, obwohl es schon lange nach Mitternacht sein musste.

Sanft strich er Hermine durch die buschigen Haare, und ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Plötzlich sprang das Porträt auf und schlug laut gegen die Wand „ein Benehmen ist das...", hörte der rothaarige die empörte Stimme der Fetten Dame, bevor er realisierte, das Harry, der gerade – ohne Ron oder Hermine, die sich verschlafen aufsetzte, zu beachten – quer durch den Raum rannte, bis zu dem Gang der zu seinem Zimmer führte.

„Harry, was - ?", rief Hermine ihm nach, aber er war schon verschwunden. „Was war das denn?", fragte sie verstört.

Aber Ron antwortete nicht. Sprachlos starrte er auf den Wandvorhang, hinter dem sein bester Freund gerade verschwunden war.

„Er hat geweint", sagte Ron mit rauer Stimme, „Ich habe Harry noch nie weinen sehen."

                                              ************************

Auch die längsten Nächte gehen einmal vorüber. Auch wenn es niemandem so erschien, weder Draco, der auf dem Astronomieturm saß und dem lautlos fallenden Schnee zusah, noch Ron, der schlaflos in seinem Zimmer lag, noch Hermine, die sich nach langen versuchen in Harrys Zimmer zu gelangen auf einem der Sofas eingeschlafen war, noch Harry selbst, der nach langem Wachliegen bis zum Morgengrauen, in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war.

Schließlich brach der neue Tag in Hogwarts herein, langsam regten sich die ersten Schüler und Lehrer. In Slytherin wurde die morgendliche Ruhe dadurch unterbrochen, das Draco Malfoy durch die Gänge rannte, und dabei rücksichtslos sämtliche andere Bewohner die ihm in den Weg kamen umrannte.

„Blaise Zabini, ich weiß das du hier bist, also komm sofort raus!" Einen Moment lang stand Draco in der Tür zum Schlafraum, dann stellte er fest, das Blaise nicht da war. Wirklich nicht: Seine Schulsachen fehlten, und sein Bett war ordentlich gemacht.

„Verflucht!"  Seufzend suchte er seine eigenen Schulsachen zusammen. „Warte nur bis ich dich in die Finger kriege!" Mit einem letzten Blick durchs Zimmer knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu.

                                                            ************************

„Liv.. bitte mach auf..." Hermine rieb sich über die müden Augen. „Ich weiß das du da drin bist! Bitte mach endlich auf!" 

Immer noch keine Reaktion. „Hältst du das für fair?", rief sie gegen die verschlossene Tür. 

Harry hatte ganz offensichtlich in der vergangenen Nacht das Passwort geändert, und weigerte sich nun, auf Hermine zu reagieren. „Was für eine Nacht", murmelte Hermine. Die Übernachtung auf dem harten Sofa hatte – ebenso wie der Turbulente Tag – seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Sie schlug noch einmal mit der Faust gegen die Tür „Ich gehe jetzt runter... wir sehen uns dann später im Unterricht, okay?"

                                                      ********************

Wütend starrte Draco Blaise an „Warum weiß sie von der Wette?"

„Keine Ahnung...", antwortete Blaise gedehnt. Die Ankündigung das Liv nun von der Wette der beiden Slytherins wusste, schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu beunruhigen.

„Vielleicht hat Pansy gelabert.. ." Er gähnte.

Draco packte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen am Umhang „Du behauptest also, du hättest es ihr nicht gesagt?", knirschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Jo. Würdest du mich jetzt bitte los lassen?" Draco warf seinen  ehemaligen Freund gegen die Kerkerwand „So kommst du mir nicht davon!", sagte er drohend. „Was hat das mit der Kette auf sich?"

„Aaaaaah!" Blaises Augen blitzen auf. „Endlich mal eine **wirklich** interessante Frage..." Er sammelte die Gegenstände auf, die ihm bei seinem unfreiwilligen Flug aus seiner Tasche gefallen waren.

„Ich gehe jetzt in die Große Halle... wenn du möchtest darfst du mich gerne begleiten..."

Draco warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu „Okay, ich denke du wirst mir auch ohne Aufforderung folgen..."

„Folgen ist wohl nicht so ganz das richtige Wort..." Draco packte  Blaise  am Ärmel, und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Große Halle „Pack aus."

„Oh weißt du...", fing Blaise an wurde aber von einer schrillen Stimme unterbrochen 

„DRACO MALFOY!" Draco stöhnte auf, als er Hermine auf sich zukommen sah.*

„Ich weiß wie ich heiße, Granger."

„Was hast du mit Liv gemacht?"

„Was ICH gemacht habe?", schrie er zurück, und zerrte Blaise am Ärmel

„Frag lieber was der hier mit ihr gemacht hat! Vielleicht hilft ja dein weiblicher 'Charme' oder wie auch immer sich das schimpft,  aus ihm herauszubekommen was er gemacht hat?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ganz einfach, dieses Kleine widerliche Stück Dreck..."

„Ich wäre dir wirklich dankbar wenn du meinen Umhang loslassen würdest, Draco..."

„Schnauze!", brüllten Hermine und Draco im Chor

                                                          +                              +

Oben in seinem Zimmer rieb sich Harry mit den Fäusten über die geschwollenen Augen. Hermine schien sich endlich verzogen zu haben. Er wollte nicht aufstehen. Wollte nicht die anklagenden Gesichter sehen, nicht die Fragenden Blicke seiner Freunde. Am liebsten wäre er im Bett geblieben. Hätte die Augen zugemacht und einfach nur geschlafen. Aber das würde es auch nicht besser machen. Mühsam kletterte er aus dem Bett, schwankte in das kleine Badezimmer und kippte sich einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Seine Schwarzen Haare hingen wirr im blassen Gesicht. Als er sie wegwischte fand er eine angekokelte Strähne. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihm auf. War das tatsächlich erst gestern Abend passiert? Es kam ihm wie Jahre vor. Er holte tief Luft, wusch sich weiter, und zog sich an..

_Zurück im Zimmer fiel sein blick auf das Kästchen mit der Schnatzkette. Harry hob es auf, ließ den Verschluss aufklappen und ließ die schmalen Kettenglieder langsam durch seine Finger gleiten. Dann öffnete er den Verschluss. Selbst wenn Draco Malfoy ihn nur belogen hatte, so würde es ihn doch treffen, ihn mit der Kette zu sehen._

_Mit klammen Fingern schloss er den Verschluss auf seinem Rücken. _

                                                           +                             +

„Draco Malfoy, Seite an Seite und einer Meinung mit dem Schlammblut Granger... Das ich das noch erleben darf..."

„Halt die Klappe Zabini, oder du wirst dir wünschen ohne Mund geboren worden zu sein!", fauchte Hermine gereizt und wippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf und ab. Dann wandte sie sich an Draco.

„Also?"

Draco seufzte ergeben „Irgendjemand hat Liv verraten, das Blaise und ich eine Wette laufen hatten, wer von uns beiden sie als erstes rumkriegen würde..."

„Also stimmte das wirklich?", fragte Hermine scharf.

„Jepp", sagte Blaise und grinste.

Hermine sah ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren. „Verdammt noch mal, hast du denn vor nichts eine Achtung?"

Blaise zuckte lässig – soweit das angesichts der Tatsache das Draco ihn immer noch festhielt möglich war – mit den Schultern. „Slytherin."

„Ihr seid so bescheuert!", fauchte Hermine „Habt ihr auch nur die geringste Ahnung was ihr mit ihr gemacht habt? Ihr verdammten, widerlichen..." Ihre Stimme versagte, ihre Augen waren starr auf die Treppe hinter den zweien gerichtet.

Draco wandte sich um, und erblickte Liv die auf dem Treppenabsatz stand. Stirnrunzelnd schwankten die blaugrünen Augen von Blaise zu Draco und wieder zurück.

Harry runzelte die Stirn _Er wollte... Ja was wollte er eigentlich? _Langsam ging er weiter die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen blieb er vor Draco, welcher der Treppe am nächsten stand, und der inzwischen Blaises Ärmel losgelassen hatte, stehen. Nachdenklich musterte er das Gesicht des blonden Slytherins. _Da war etwas... _Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Blaise.

Wie in Zeitlupentempo sah Draco wie Liv – **seine** Liv – sich von ihm abwandte, auf Blaise zuging und seinen früheren besten Freund, der innerhalb so kurzer Zeit zu seinem ärgsten Feind und Rivalen geworden war, auf den Mund küsste.

* Kennt jemand Alan Rickman in Robin Hood, König der Diebe? So wie der als Sheriff guckt wann immer er genervt /unterbrochen wird muss man sich Dracos Blick jetzt vorstellen....

****************************************************************************

Matjes: Warum tun manche Menschen die Dinge die sie tun? *smile* Vielleicht hatte Draco einfach das lügen satt, aber meiner Meinung nach weiß er selbst nicht so genau, warum er es Harry gesagt hat... 

Koryu: Sev/Harry? *grins* du meintest bestimmt Liv/Harry, gell? ^__- Nya, ob er ihn erkannt hat oder nicht... hmhm... *smile*

Yvymaus: Aye,aye Kapitän!

Husky; *strahl* Ich freu mich, wenn´s dir gefällt!  Ob Draco etwas weiß? *smile* Erklärung dazu kommt noch...

Tinkita: *breitgrins* Ich tu mein bestes!

Nin-chan: Jaja, immer diese bösen, Allmächtigen Autoren, gell? *grins*

SororLucis: *grins* Sagmal, hast du wirklich noch Spaß hieran, wo du doch eigentlich weißt wie´s weitergeht? *lach* Ich weiß das du´s weißt, und ich weiß auch warum du´s weißt... und ich weiß, das die anderen es wissen könnten, sie es aber nicht wissen.. *lol*

*knuddel* Hab dich gaaanz doll lieb!

Merilflower: *grins* Tja, leider ist es Fakt, das in der lieben Kleinen Tarivi (klein ja, aber lieb???) ein winziger Sadist steckt... *grins* Die beiden haben es einfach nicht verdient das man es ihnen leicht macht... die letzte Frage spreche ich noch an,okay?

Maxine01: *zublinzel* Ich bin auch gespannt... *grins* Da mein Plot (Plot? Ich hatte mal einen Plot???) sich verzogen hat, kann ich für nix garantieren...

Shenendoah: Jetzt musstest du doch sooo lange warten! *traurigguck* Und dabei freu ich mich immer so über deine Reviews... *blümchengeb* Entschuldige..

LupusLunae: *mitfreu* Schön das dir alles gefallen hat! *rotwerd vor lauter freude* Ich kann nich versprechen, das du ab jetzt immer sooo viel zu lesen vorfinden wirst... will sagen, ich kann das vermutlich überhaupt nicht schaffen... *drop* Aber ich tu mein bestes, okay? 

Sabysemilla: *grins* Willkommen an Bord... *gibt sabysemilla n´Schiffszwieback* Schon ne reife leistung das alles durchzulesen.. zumal sich Askoc langsam dem ende nähert... *smile* So ein laaaaanges Review *vom hocker fällt* Hey, so was könnte ruhig öfter kommen.... *sich vor den bösem blicken der reviewer versteck* Okay, dann eben nich...

Nya, also ich bin der Meinung, das es nicht immer sooo lange dauern muss bis man sich seiner Liebe bewusst wird – das schwierigste daran ist, das wirklich zu realisieren... Denn auch wenn man weiß das man verliebt ist – das wirklich zu kapieren ist noch eine andere Sache. *smile* Zu der Sache, ob Draco etwas weiß – nu, dazu schreib ich wie ich schon den anderen gesagt hab noch was extra. Lange Reviews nicht durchlesen???? Ich liebe lange Reviews... *grins* Okay, ich liebe auch kurze Reviews... ich liebe alle Reviews...oh, und Cliffhanger auch... *fiesgrins*

Eve: *rotwerd* Das ist ein großes Kompliment – daaaanke!

Mellin: *strahl* Ich tue mein bestes! Freut mich wenn´s dir gefällt ^___^


	22. Kapitel 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört J.K.Rowling, mit gehört bloß der Plot...

Slash: grins

Widmung: Allen die gereviewt haben – ohne euch würde ich nicht weiterschreiben – vielen Dank das es euch gefällt! **knuddel**

Es geht weiter!** Smile  ** Konnte gestern Nacht nicht schlafen, und hab mich an den PC gesetzt – und schwupps, Askoc hat eine wundersame Wiederbelebung erlebt Einen ungefähren Plan für die weitere Story habe ich auch, und nu hoffe ich mal das ich es wirklich schaffe diese Story zu beenden. **Daumendrück**

Also, da außer Soror Lucis keiner rausgefunden hat wann/wie Draco etwas herausgefunden haben könnte, gebe ich noch einen Tipp – derjenige der sich als erstes bei mir meldet darf sich wie versprochen eine Shortstory von mir wünschen. Nya, ihr solltet euch das 13 Kapitel noch mal ansehen (in der Auflistung ist es das 17) es ist wirklich nur eine winzig kleine Stelle, aber ich glaube an euch! **anfeuer**

**A strange kind of Chaos **

Kapitel 18.

Draco Malfoy war schlecht. Richtig speiübel. Hinter sich hörte er Liv und Blaise turteln, dass ihm die Galle hochkam. Wenn ihn die Eifersucht nicht umbrachte, die ihn jedes Mal wenn Blaise das schwarzhaarige Mädchen berührte zu überwältigen drohte, dann würden es bestimmt diese ekligen Kosenamen.

Standen Mädchen auf so was? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Der weibliche Teil der Klasse schien es jedenfalls ziemlich „süß" zu finden, wie Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil nicht müde wurden zu erwähnen.

Typisch Gryffindors.

Mit halbem Ohr lauschte Harry dem, was Professor Cheerful ihnen erzählte, was ihm aber durch Blaises Mund an seinem Ohr ganz erheblich erschwert wurde. Er kicherte leise, als Blaise sanft in sein Ohr pustete.

„Miss Grey, ich muss doch sehr bitten!" Professor Cheerful sah seine Schülerin verärgert an. „Wenn sie unfähig sind sich im Unterricht voneinander zu trennen, Mr Zabini, Miss Grey, dann muss ich sie bitten den Raum zu verlassen."

Harry wurde schlagartig ernst „Entschul-"  Bevor er aber zuende sprechen konnte, wurde er davon unterbrochen, das Blaise aufstand, sich mit einem entschuldigenden Grinsen vor ihrem Professor verbeugte, und das Mädchen mit sich hochzog.

„Wenn sie uns dann bitte entschuldigen würden, Professor..." Unter johlendem Gelächter und Applaus der restlichen Klasse, schob er Liv vor sich zur Tür hinaus.

„Also das..."  Professor Cheerfuls Brille rutschte bedenklich weit seine dünne Nase hinunter.

„Soll ich ihnen nachgehen?", platzte Ron heraus

„Mister Wiesel. Nein, nein, ich denke sie sollten hier bleiben. Mit Mister Zabini und Miss Grey werde ich mich später beschäftigen. Setzten sie sich bitte."

Draco sprang auf. „Professor?" 

„Ja bitte Mister.. äh.. Malfoy?"

„Könnte ich bitte auf die Krankenstation gehen? Mir ist plötzlich ganz furchtbar schlecht.."

„Jaja... gehe sie nur, gehen sie nur...", kam die gemurmelte Antwort.

Mit einem Satz war Draco aus dem Raum verschwunden. Draußen wandte er sich suchend nach rechts und links. Keine Spur von den beiden. Er fluchte unterdrückt.

„Zabini ich schwör dir, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege..." Er warf seine Tasche über die Schulter und lief eiligst den Gang hinunter, in der Hoffnung die beiden zu finden, und dann... er stockte mitten in der Bewegung. _Und was dann?_ Mal abgesehen von dem Fakt das Liv sauer auf ihn war, war sie im Moment anscheinend wirklich und wahrhaftig in Blaise verliebt. Und er hatte keine Möglichkeit das zu ändern.

_Wer sagt denn das sie möchte das du es änderst?_, fragte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Armer, armer Draco... was ist bloß aus dem stolzen Slytherin geworden, der sich um die Gefühle und Gedanken anderer einen feuchten Dreck geschert hat? Und wie hast du vor deinem Vater das ganze beizubringen?

Draco fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die weißblonden Haare.

_„Ein Malfoy bekommt immer, was er will Draco." _Hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters _„Und wenn er es sich mit Gewalt holen muss, er bekommt es. Ansonsten ist er des Namens Malfoy nicht würdig."_

Letztendlich hatten ihn die Ratschläge seines Vaters nicht das Allergeringste gebracht. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn man es genau nahm, waren diese beschissenen Ratschläge schuld das er jetzt hier stand wie ein Idiot. „Nicht noch einmal", murmelte er, bevor er sich umwandte, und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung rannte, hinab in die Kerker.

Unterdessen hatte die Wahrsagenstunde geendet, und Ron war so schnell er konnte in den Gryffindorturm gehetzt, wo er Hermine brühwarm alles erzählte. „Ich dachte ich werd nicht mehr, als zuerst Blaise mit Har – Liv verschwand, und dann Malfoy direkt nach ihnen!"

Das Mädchen nickte schweigend.

„Hermine was sollen wir machen? Liv tut so, als wäre das vollkommen normal! Erst die Sache mit Malfoy, und jetzt...

„Ich weiß..." sie seufzte

FLASHBACK

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob jemand ihre Welt im Bruchteil von Sekunden um 180 Grad gedreht hätte.

Eben noch hatte sie dagestanden und schreiend versucht die Schuldigen für Livs Zustand zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, und nun stand eben jene Liv vor ihr und küsste einen der beiden Schuldigen? Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das in den nächsten paar Sekunden ein Mann mit Mikrofon hervor springen und „Versteckte Kamera" brüllen würde, oder das sie endlich aus diesem Alptraum erwachen würde – doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Statt dessen schienen Blaise und Liv gar nicht mehr voneinander ablassen zu können, während Draco Malfoy mit erstarrtem Gesichtsausdruck dastand. _Geschieht ihm recht!_ Huschte ein Gedanke durch Hermines Kopf.

„L-Liv? Wa- was tust du da?", brachte sie schließlich stotternd hervor.

Die Angesprochene schaffte es endlich sich von dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der aussah als ob er gerade den Hauptpreis gewonnen hätte, loszureißen und antwortete prompt.

„Ich küsse Blaise."

„Was du tust sehen wir!", rief Hermine „Die Frage ist, warum du das tust!"

„Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Weil ich Blaise liebe! Warum sollte ich ihn nicht küssen?" Sie lächelte besorgt. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Hermine?"

FLASBACK ENDE

„Die ganze Schule redet schon darüber." Ron sprach weiter, während Hermine noch ganz in Gedanken versunken war „Der größte Teil der Schüler denkt, Liv hätte den Plan – du weißt schon, das mit der Wette – der beiden herausgefunden und versucht nun die beiden gegeneinander auszuspielen... Na ja, zumindest die  Hufflepuffs , Ravenclaws und Gryffindors sind begeistert davon das endlich mal jemand den beiden eins auswischt..."

„Woher wissen sie von der Wette?", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

„Parkinson.", war alles was Ron darauf antwortete.

„Schlampe!", entschlüpfte es Hermine.

 Ron sah sie an als ob er sie noch nie gesehen hätte. „Hermine, hast du das gerade wirklich gesagt?"

„Wir haben andere Probleme als meine Sprache, Ronald Weasley! Wir gehen jetzt auf der Stelle in die Bibliothek!"

„Hermine, ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass wir einen ganz schlechten Einfluss auf dich haben..."

„Und das fällt dir nach so vielen Jahren jetzt erst auf?"

„Hast du was gefunden?"

„Ich hab ein paar Sprüche gefunden, ja..." , antwortete Hermine zögerlich.

„Und, weißt du was für einen Zauber er benutzt hat?" Ron ließ einen weiteren Stapel staubiger Bücher auf den Tisch fallen, und sah seine Freundin hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ich weiß es nicht Ron. Ich hab ganz ehrlich keine Ahnung welcher davon es sein könnte..."

„Aber ich", erklang eine Stimme hinter den beiden, und ein dickes Buch knallte auf die Tischplatte.

„M-Malfoy?", fragte Ron ungläubig

„Seite 563...", sprach Draco an Hermine gewandt weiter.

„Bist du dir sicher? Woher hast du das überhaupt?"

„Aus Zabinis Schrank geklaut."

Hermine fixierte Draco nachdenklich.

„Ron?", fragte sie ohne den Blick vom Gesicht des Slytherins abzuwenden. „Geh bitte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und such Ginny. Sie soll dir das  Buch, über das ich gestern mit ihr gesprochen habe geben."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dich hier mit ihm alleine lassen sollte?", fragte Ron, hin und hergerissen.

„Ron, GEH!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte der rothaarige ihrer Aufforderung und verschwand.

„Gut trainiert dein Schoßhündchen, was?"

„Lass das, Malfoy. Sag mir lieber warum ich dir glauben sollte, dass das hier...", sie deutete auf die Seite, die sie inzwischen aufgeschlagen hatte, „der Zauber ist, den Zabini benutzt hat? Woher soll ich wissen das du mich nicht verarschst?"

„Weil ich ein persönliches Interesse an der Sache habe.", gab Draco zurück, und sah ihr, ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken fest in die Augen.

„Entschuldige, aber es fällt mir erstaunlicherweise unheimlich schwer dir das zu glauben, Malfoy", meinte Hermine spöttisch. „Du hast seit unserem ersten Jahr nie etwas anderes im Sinn gehabt, als uns zu piesacken. Warum solltest du uns jetzt helfen wollen? Hat Harrys Abwesenheit uns in deinen Augen plötzlich zu achtbaren Menschen gemacht?"

„Phe." Draco ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder uns begann, ohne ihren Worten Beachtung zu schenken, in einem der Bücher herumzublättern. „Ich weiß welcher Zauber es ist, aber ich weiß nicht wie wir ihn rückgängig machen können. Ich schlage also vor, Granger, das du anfängst zu suchen."

_Irgendwie kann das doch alles nicht wahr sein._ Dachte Hermine, als sie automatisch anfing Bücher durchzublättern. Die Tatsache, friedlich mit Draco Malfoy in der Bibliothek zu sitzen und Bücher zu wälzen, hatte etwas beunruhigend Surreales.

„Hier, ich glaub ich hab was", unterbrach der blonde Slytherin ihre Gedanken kurz darauf, und drehte sein Buch so das sie hineinschauen konnte.

Hermine las den Text durch. „Hmh, klingt ja ganz nett, aber die Nebenwirkungen sehen eklig aus.. außerdem steht hier „da dieses Gegenmittel sehr unsicher ist, wird es nur selten gebraucht. Zudem besteht – abgesehen von den Temporären Nebenwirkungen – noch die Gefahr einer dauerhaften Veränderung des Aussehens der betreffenden Person. Schuld daran sind folgende Inhaltsstoffe... Klingt nicht gut oder?", fragte sie dann zweifelnd.

„Was sagt das Äußere schon darüber aus wer wir wirklich sind?", murmelte Draco statt einer Antwort Gedankenverloren.

Hermine erstarrte. _Er weiß was. Weiß er was? Verflucht Harry wie schaffst du es immer bloß dich in solche Sachen hineinzureiten?_

„Was ist Granger?"

Braune Augen trafen auf graue, und Hermine meinte, ein kurzes aufflackern in den sonst so kalten Augen ihres Gegenübers zu erkennen.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Du weißt es."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst", antwortete Draco kalt, dann ließ er das Buch zuschnappen. „Wenn du mich dann entschuldigst..." mit diesen Worten verließ er die Bibliothek, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Tbc...

Soror Lucis: Noch mal danke fürs Betan Große! **knuddel** Bist die beste! **Strahl** Hey, diese Woche gibt's I-net an meinem PC oben – und Buju – die Woche kann nur gut werden, stimmt´s? **hoppelt rum**

Sssnitch: Sorry das ihr jetzt doch so lange warten musstet **drop** Ließ sich leider nicht umgehen. Nyaa, aber dafür geht's jetzt in alter Form weiter.   Nein, ich konnte es Liv nicht ersparen – es war geplant seit Blaise sich unverschämter Weise in die Story geschlichen hat. Aber das wird schon wieder.. hoffe ich.. **eg**

Koryu: Japp, eigentlich hast du Recht. Er sollte  sich mehr Gedanken um seine Rückverwandlung machen. Warum er das nicht tut, kommt in den nächsten Chaps. Leider Gottes ist er wirklich ein bisschen wehleidig geworden **seuftz** Ich gestehe, da hab ich wohl etwas über die Stränge geschlagen... aber hey, ich hab die Entschuldigung das es meine ersten Fanfic ist und war

Merilflower: **smile** Wohl auch ein kleiner Sadist, ja? **Lach** Also.. zu deiner Frage.. Nya, also da Dracos Worte ja darauf schließen ließen das er was weiß, stehst du bei der Auflösung noch ziemlich am Anfang. Aber ehrlichgesagt hat es bis auf Soror Lucis noch keiner rausgekriegt...

Sabysemilla: **grins** Ich kann zu deinen Vermutungen nichts schreiben ohne etwas zu verraten... denke aber ich werde noch einen Tipp geben **nick** Auch was die Kette macht kann ich noch nicht schreiben, sorry. Einfach abwarten was Drac, Hermine und Co rausfinden **zwinker**

Kissymouse: **strahl** Dankeschön   Wie ich zu der Idee gekommen bin? Puuh.. schwer zu sagen.. weiß nur noch das ich grad Mathe hatte und anschließend mein Matheheft vollgekritzelt habe... Ginny kommt bald wieder rein, versprochen – ebenso wie die Twins.

Fionella: Hey, der Kuss musste sein.. Ehrlich... **verteidigt sich** Und mit Blaise und Liv.. aaah, lass mich am Leben! Büdde! **Flücht**

Maxine01: Danke **lächel** Bemühe mich Flames nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen, aber manchmal.. na ja Warum Liv Blaise küsst? **Grins** Abwarten und Tee trinken...

Matjes: Von Lucius oder Snape? Nope. **Smile **Geht jetzt auch weiter – und hoffentlich ein bisschen schneller...

Moonlight4: Sorry.. **drop** Aber ich bin machtlos.. die wollten das so.. **deutet auf blaise liv und drac** Bin vollkommen unschuldig daran.. **evilgrin**

Vivialives: Hey Große Schwester! Na, haste den tag bei Nine gut überstanden? War schön gestern im Kino, auch wenn der Film enttäuschend war.. **knuddel**

Amunet: **strahl** Danke   Blaise und Ron? Mag das Pairing auch sehr...**Grins** Das Pairing gibbet ja in MvT, und demnächst wird es da hoffentlich noch etwas von mir geben.. aber das ist noch sehr vage **nick** Die Fragen kann ich nicht beantworten, ohne was vorweg zu nehmen.. ein bisschen Geduld musst du noch haben, okay?

Lupus Lunae: Danke! **Knuddel** Ich hoffe wirklich das ich es schaffe das hier zuende zu bringen – bin jedenfalls fest entschlossen! **Nick**

Alenia: **smile** Ein Lob von einer meiner Lieblingsautorinnen freut mich immer besonders! **Strahl** Ja, das mit den Hassrevies stimmt – aber reden wir nimmer drüber, okay?

Pöff: **kopfschüttel** Alle habense mitleid mit Draco... **lach**

Ainaredien: Was für ein Name! **Smile **Danke für das Lob! **freut sich**

Tita-kun: Nya, keiner hat je behauptet das Slytherins fair sind, gell? Kette runterreizen.. nya, schade das das nicht so einfach wird... **eg**

Leaky Couldron anno1985: Kathi mein Schatz! **Grins** Scherz? Seh ich aus als würd ich Scherze machen? Bin der Ernst in Person... Nya, also nu bin ich doch froh das du sie Story jetzt erst gelesen hast... **kleinmach**


End file.
